


Our Start From The End

by April_kom_Trikru13, ComicBookGeek1818



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha Ontari, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Clarke, Angst, Clexa Endgame, F/F, G!P, Knotting, Mating, Omega Clarke, Omega Niylah, Omega/Omega, Ontari is no longer with the Azgeda, Ontari is not a Nightblood, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Smut, Stubborn Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 68,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_kom_Trikru13/pseuds/April_kom_Trikru13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/pseuds/ComicBookGeek1818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a brush with death at the hands of pauna, Lexa admits her feelings for Clarke.  The Alpha and Omega become mates.  Unfortunately the couple's happiness doesn't last long.  Lexa betrays Clarke on the Mountain and leaves the Sky People to die.</p>
<p>Clarke wanders alone in the woods after saving her people.  Heartbroken and in pain, she decides to do something drastic and dissolves her mating bond with Lexa.  Threats from the Ice Queen force Clarke and Lexa to come together again.  What happens when Lexa finds out what Clarke has done?  Can Lexa win Clarke back or will she lose her to someone else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

_“I do care Klark.  But I made this choice with my head and not my heart.  The duty to protect my people comes first.”_

_“Please don’t do this.”_

_“I’m sorry Klark.  The deal is done.  May we meet again.”_

 

Clarke wakes with a start on the cold hard forest ground.  She wipes the tears from her cheeks as she picks herself up.  It has been just over two weeks since she walked away from her people.  Just over two weeks since her mate betrayed her and left the Sky People to die.  Clarke scoffs at the word mate.  Can she even call the Lexa her mate anymore?

“You still wear her bite mark.  So yes technically she is still your mate” a familiar voice says.

Clarke lifts her head and finds Wells smiling at her.  She begins walking with no real destination in mind.  She only makes it a few steps before the dizziness hits her.  A harsh reminder she hasn’t eaten in two days.  Clarke leans against a tree, closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.  She waits for the dizziness to pass before she pushes off the tree and begins walking again.  Wells walks beside her not even trying to hide the concerned look on his face.

“You’re dead.  You’re not real.  Why are you here?”

“I’m worried about you Clarke.”

“Don’t be, I’m fine.”

“Sure you are.  You’re not eating, not sleeping, and you’re talking to dead people.  Yeah Clarke you are perfectly fine.  My bad.  You are the definition of sanity.”

Clarke huffs “I don’t remember you being this sarcastic in real life.”

Wells shrugs “I’ve picked up a few things.”

“Please go away Wells.  I just want to be alone right now.”

“Fine I’ll go but you should find food and shelter Clarke.  Otherwise you won’t survive out here much longer.”

Wells’s body fades until it disappears leaving Clarke alone once again.  She wanders the rest of the day only stopping to pick berries and nuts.  Every muscle and bone in her body aches.  Her stomach screams at her to find and eat a full meal.  Clarke ignores it all and continues her journey through the woods.

It takes another day for Clarke to find a cave.  She cautiously searches it to make sure another animal hasn’t already made it its home.  She is relieved when the cave proves to be completely empty.  Clarke heads back out into the woods and sets up a makeshift animal trap.  When that is finished, she heads back into the cave and starts a fire.

Clarke slides down the cave wall as a wave of exhaustion hits her full force.  She watches the flame dance in front of her.  Hopefully by tomorrow morning she will have an animal to roast over it.  Clarke pulls berries and nuts from her jacket pockets and sets them down in front of her.  She takes a deep breath, filling her nose with hers and Lexa’s combined scents.  Clarke’s eyes water and her anger spikes.  She tears off her jacket and slams in on the cave floor.  Angrily she takes another deep breath and wipes away her tears.  The combined scents hit her again and she raises her fingers to the source.  She runs her fingers down the left side of her neck and over the raised bite mark marking her as Lexa’s.

Clarke felt an instant attraction to the Alpha from the first moment they met.  That attraction only grew as they spent more time together.  It took a brush with death at the hands of a giant gorilla for Lexa to admit her feeling for Clarke.  Not long after the Alpha and Omega were mated.  For the first time in Clarke’s life, she went through her heat without taking suppressants.    She spent two glorious days in Lexa’s warm soft furs.  The Alpha put the Omega’s needs first.  She was rough when Clarke wanted her to be rough and gentle when Clarke wanted her to be gentle.  Every second of it was amazing and Clarke swore she would never take suppressants again.  The Trikru and Sky People accepted their relationship for the most part.  Her mother didn’t understand it at all but was happy that Clarke was happy.  Raven was not thrilled after Finn’s death which she blamed Lexa for.  Luckily Clarke and Raven remained friends, with an understanding that they would avoid the topic of Clarke mating with the Commander.  Bellamy didn’t trust Lexa at all, but like Abby he just wanted Clarke to be happy.  In the end his concern turned out to be right.  Clarke regrets not listening more to the Alpha that has become like a big brother to her.

Images of a blood soaked Lexa flash in Clarke’s mind.  _I made this choice with my head not my heart.  I’m sorry Klark._   Clarke lets out a frustrated growl.  She unlaces her boots and slips them off her feet before throwing them across the cave.  They smack the wall with a bang that echoes throughout the cave.  A sighs escapes Clarke’s lips as she runs her fingers through her hair.  How did everything go to shit so fast?  TonDC was close to being completely destroyed, her mate betrayed her, and Clarke was forced to commit genocide to save her people.  Every night Clarke dreams of the betrayal and burned bodies.  Every night the images haunt her.  During the day the dead haunt her and follow her around.

Clarke’s hatred for Lexa burns in her gut.  There is a painful hole in her heart that won’t close.  Walking around with their combined scents does nothing to help.  Clarke runs her fingers over the mating bite again and wipes away the fresh tears that begin to fall.  She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to stop herself from crying.  _Love is weakness._   Clarke’s eyes snap open and the tears stop.

“Clarke no” Wells says as he suddenly appears by her side.

“She was right all along Wells.  Love is weakness.”

Wells shakes his head “No it’s not Clarke.  You don’t have to do this.”

“I have to Wells.  Her scent is mixed with mine.  A painful reminder of her betrayal that follows me around everywhere I go.  I can’t escape it.”

“Clarke you are angry and you are hurt.  Don’t make the decision now.  Have a decent meal.  Sleep a little.  Give it time and then decide.”

“Go away Wells.  You’re not real.  I’ve made up my mind.  Go away, leave me alone, and don’t come back.”

“Clarke please…”

“GO!” Clarke roars.

Wells nods and slowly fades away.  Clarke blows out a shaky breath trying to prepare herself for what she is about to do.  She closes her eyes and begins to concentrate.  The pain in her chest slowly begins to build.  Clarke tries to take a deep breath but it does nothing to help.  The pain builds and builds until it becomes almost unbearable.  The Omega lets out a painful gasp and almost loses her concentration.  Somehow she manages to keep pushing on.  The left side of Clarke’s neck begins to tingle and burn.  The burning on the side of her neck and the pain in her chest intensifies until it reaches its peak.  Clarke releases a painful sob and her stomach turns.  She is barely able to scramble to the mouth of the cave before she vomits. 

The pain and burning die down to a dull throb.  Clarke crawls back to the fire and returns to her seat against the cave wall.  She lifts her fingers to run over the left side of her neck and finds nothing but smooth skin.  She suddenly clutches her chest, feeling like her heart is splitting in two.  Clarke can do nothing to stop the sob the escapes her lips and the flow of tears that run down her cheeks.  An intense feeling of pain and emptiness fills Clarke’s body from head to toe.  She curls into a ball on the cold cave floor and cries harder than she has ever cried before until everything goes black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

When the army reaches TonDC, Leksa calls Indra and a handful of her most trusted warriors into her tent.  They stand before her throne waiting for their next orders.

“Jael and Ryder, go back to the Mountain.  Make sure you stay out of sight.  Wait for Klark to leave the Mountain and follow her back to the Ark.  You are in charge of her safety.  Make sure she remains fed and taken care of.  You may assist any of her remaining people as well but she comes first.  You will remain with her until she decides to come to TonDC.  Is that understood?”

“Sha Heda.”

“Good now go.”

The warriors leave the tent and Leksa turns to Indra.  “Make sure the sick and injured are cared for.  I want an update on their conditions at the end of the day.  Increase patrols in the woods.  We will keep our end of the deal but I do not trust the Maunon (Mountain Men) to keep theirs.”

“Sha Heda” Indra bows before leaving the tent.

Leksa closes her eyes and leans back into her throne.  The image of Klark’s face flashes behind her eyelids cause her eyes to spring open.  She growls and pulls her knife before slamming it into the arm of the throne.  Klark is never going to forgive her for what she has done.  She can deal with Klark’s anger as long as she knows she is safe.

Night has fallen when Jael comes rushing into the Heda’s tent.

Leksa roars “What are you doing?  Why are you not with Klark?”

“Moba Heda (sorry Commander).  We waited and watched for the Skai Heda to return to the Ark.  She stood outside the Mountain’s door for a long time.  When she finally turned to leave she didn’t head in the direction of the Ark.”

“What do you mean?  Where did she go?”

“Heda she went inside the Mountain.  She went into the Reapers tunnels.  We wanted to grab her but we wouldn’t have been able to get close without being spotted by the Maunon (Mountain Men).”

Leksa feels the air get knocked out of her lungs.  Klark was inside the Mountain.  Her mate was going to be killed.

“Heda what would you like us to do?”

“Go back to Ryder and continue to watch the Mountain.  Watch for any signs of life.  I will send for you when I want you to return.”

Jael nods before she rushes from the tent.  Leksa stands from her throne and goes to the table with a model of the Mountain.  With a roar she flips the table over, the contents smashing and breaking on the floor.  Indra rushes into the tent with her sword drawn.

“Heda?”

“Gon we Indra (leave Indra).”

“Heda are you…”

“GON WE!” 

Indra nods as she backs out of the tent.  Leksa returns to her throne to wait.  She will feel it when Klark takes her last breath.  The pain will spread through her chest and open a hole in her heart.  Leksa doesn’t dare close her eyes.  She knows the painful images she will see if she does.  The Maunon are going to torture and kill her mate.  Leksa will be left alone and broken once again.  She pulls her knife from the arm of her throne and begins twirling it in her hand.  The Alpha settles in and waits for her world to crumble.

______________________________

 

It is midday when Jael rushes into Leksa’s tent again.  Leksa barely stops herself from killing the warrior.  She is beyond agitated at this point.  The pain has yet to hit her.  She knows her mate is still alive and she can only imagine the pain she must be in.

“Moba Heda but the Skaikru are on their way back to the Ark.  The Skai Heda leads them.”

Leksa’s eyes go wide and she sits up straight.  “Klark is alive?  How many of the Skaikru?  Did they escape?”

“Sha Heda she is alive.  It looks like all of them Heda.  The Mountain has fallen.  The Maunon are no more.”

“How do you know this?”

“I know you ordered us not to get close, but when the Skaikru exited the Mountain we had to know.  Ryder went inside to see what happened.  He found all the Maunon dead, their skin burned.”

“She did it.  She saved her people.”

Jael nods “Sha Heda.”

Leksa stands quickly “I need to go see her.”  The Alpha stops when she notices the look on Jael’s face.  “What?  What’s wrong?”

“Heda the Skaikru returned to the Ark but the Skai Heda didn’t go inside.  She hugged General Belomi and left.  She didn’t have any supplies with her other than the clothes she was wearing, your knife, and her gun.”

“Where is she going?”

“We don’t know Heda.  We came here to inform you as fast as we could.”

“Find her Jael!  She won’t survive in the woods alone.  Take Ryder and anyone else you want.  Just find her and keep her safe.”

Jael nods and rushes from the tent again.  Klark is alive.  Klark is alive and she destroyed the Mountain.  Leksa allows hope too flutter in her chest once again.  Maybe, just maybe she will get a chance to fix this.

______________________________

 

Three weeks go by before Jael finally reports that they found Klark.  Leksa doesn’t waste any time beginning to pack a bag and ordering her horse readied.  Indra enters the tent and looks on as Leksa rushes around the room.

“Heda you should not go alone.”

“I’m going after her Indra and I’m going alone.  Do not question me again.”

“Moba Heda.  What of the Skaikru?”

“I need you to go to them Indra.  Take only a small force.  Request a meeting with Abi and Markus.    I want talks to begin.”

“Heda you have to know they will not agree to another alliance.”

“I know that Indra.  I don’t want another alliance with the Skaikru.  I want them to become the 13th Clan.”

Shock flashes across Indra’s face, leaving just as soon as it appears.

“I trust you with this Indra.  Do not fail me.”

“I will never fail you Heda.”

Leksa nods and dismisses the General.  The Alpha finishes packing her bag and rushes out to her awaiting horse.  Jael hands her a paper with Klark’s location and wishes her safe travels.  Leksa mounts her horse and takes off into the woods.  It was time to find her mate and bring her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Some hitting and a brief threat of self harm.
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke works to gather sticks to take back to her cave.  She’s worked nonstop over the past week to turn it into her new home.  So far it seems to be the perfect location.  There are plenty of animals and berry bushes around.  There is a stream not too far away filled with fish.  She has yet to see a single Grounder in the vicinity.

After dissolving Lexa’s mating bite, the Alpha’s scent unmixed with hers instantly.  It took another three days for it to leave Clarke’s clothes.  The pain in her chest and burning on her neck was gone by the time she regained consciousness.    The only thing remaining is the empty hole she feels in her heart.  It has made her cold and numb.  _Love is weakness._

Clarke shakes her head and gathers the last of the sticks.  Wells hasn’t returned since she yelled at him to leave.  No Lexa and no Wells.  It’s the most alone Clarke has ever felt.  The nightmares still plague her sleep every night but she deserves it.  They are a punishment for what she has done.  A punishment for what she was forced to do.

Clarke’s not far from her cave well the smell hits her.  Her scent combined with Lexa’s fills her nose once again.  She steels her face and walks the last little bit to her new home.  Just outside the cave she finds Lexa petting her horse and feeding him oats.  The Alpha turns to her and immediately frowns.  Clarke knows Lexa has caught her scent.  She drops the sticks by the mouth of the cave before turning to face the Alpha.

“What are you doing here Commander?  How did you find me?”

Lexa says nothing as she walks closer to Clarke.  The closer she gets the more broken and pained her face looks.  She stops a foot away from the Omega and lifts her hand to brush some of Clarke’s hair away.  A painful whine leaves Lexa’s lips as she runs her fingers over smooth skin where her bite used to be.

Clarke feels the hole in her heart open a little more.  She growls and shoves Lexa back.  “Don’t touch me.”

“My…my bite, it’s gone.” 

Clarke takes a step back to put a little more distance between them.  “Yes Commander it is.”  The Omega turns to head into the cave but stops when Lexa grabs her arm.  Clarke slaps Lexa in the face and shoves her back once again.  “Don’t touch me!”

Lexa’s eyes flash before they soften again and she nods “I’m sorry.  I won’t touch you again.”

“You didn’t answer my questions.  Why are you here and how did you find me?”

“I sent Jael and Ryder to search for you.  They found you and informed me of your location.  I’ve come to bring you home.”

“I don’t have a home anymore.”

“Ai hodnes (my love) you will always have a home with me.”

Clarke snarls “Don’t call me that!  I’m not your love.  I’m not your anything.  Not anymore.”

Lexa runs her finger over Clarke’s mating bite on her neck.  “You might not be mine anymore Klark, but I am still yours.”

“You might as well dissolve that Commander like I did yours.”

“I can’t hodn…I can’t Klark.  My heart belongs to you and only you.  Whether you want it or not.”

“Go away Commander.  I’m not going with you so just go away.”

Clarke enters her cave and leaves Lexa standing outside.  She adds her new bundle of sticks to the growing pile towards the back of the cave.  Lexa enters the cave carrying a bag and a bundle of furs.  She stops just inside the opening and makes no move to enter any further.

“You’re a legend Klark.  You…”

“STOP!  We are not talking about this.”

Lexa nods “I’m sorry.  I brought you some things.  It’s going to be getting cold soon.  I brought you furs to keep you warm.  I brought extra food and medicines.  I grabbed some of your clothes.  I thought you might want extra pairs.”

“I thought you were here to bring me home?”

“I had a feeling you would refuse.”

Clarke adds a couple more logs to the fire before taking a seat against the cave wall.  “I don’t want anything from you.  You can take it all and go.”

“Klark please.  I won’t leave you out here unprotected.  Let me stay.  I’ll sleep outside if you want me to.  You don’t even have to talk to me.  Just let me protect you.”

“I don’t need your protection.  I don’t need anything from you.  You’re not staying.”

Lexa sighs “At least let me send guards.  You won’t even know they are here.  They will leave you alone unless your life is in danger.  I can send a hunter too.  He can do all the hunting and fishing.  You wouldn’t have to worry about getting your meals.”

“I’m not going to say this again, go back to your people Commander and leave me alone.  I don’t want anything from you.”

Clarke notices Lexa beginning to look desperate.  Alpha pheromones starting pumping through the air in waves.  As soon as they hit Clarke, she sees red.  The Omega storms over to Lexa and shoves her out of the cave.

“How dare you!  This cave is not yours Commander.  It is not yours to claim and mark.  It took three days for your fucking scent to leave everything.  Three days!  Now I’m going to have to start all over again.  Just leave.  I don’t want you here.  I don’t want anything from you.  Just go the fuck away.”

“Please Klark…”

Clarke pulls a knife from the sheath on her thigh and grips it in her hand.  Lexa holds up her hands and takes a step back.  Clarke grabs Lexa’s bag and bundle of furs and chucks them at the Alpha.  The Omega lifts the knife to her own throat and the Alpha’s eyes widen in horror.

“Klark what are you doing?”

Clarke presses the knife harder to her throat and a little bit of blood begins to trickle down.

“Hodnes please, what are you doing?”

“Take your stuff and leave or I’m going to end my fight right here in front of you.  I don’t want anything from you.  Just leave me in peace.”

“Hodnes…”

Clarke presses the knife harder and more blood trickles down her neck.

Lexa drops to her knees “Ok, ok I’ll go.  I’m sorry hodnes just please stop.  I’ll leave.”

Clarke watches Lexa quickly gather her stuff and set it on her horse.  The Alpha grabs a small leather bundle from her saddlebag and throws it to Clarke’s feet.

“That is medicines and antidotes.  Please just keep them.”

Clarke gives her no response.  Lexa mounts her horse and continues to stare at the Omega.  Clarke drops the knife and watches as the Alpha blows out a shaky breath.

Lexa wipes the tears from her eyes and gives Clarke a small nod.  “Moba Klark.  Ai hod yu in.” 

With one last look Lexa takes off into the forest.  As soon as the Alpha is out of sight, Clarke breaks down and cries.  She stumbles back into the cave and settle in her favorite spot against the wall.  Lexa’s lingering scent surrounds her.  Clarke takes slow deep breath and finally manages to stop her tears.  Anger washes over the Omega and replaces the sadness.  As the day goes on the anger eventually fades and is replaced once again by cold numbness.  Clarke walks around the cave to gather what few belongings she has.  She sets them down near her favorite place to sit and settles in for a restless night.  In the morning she will leave this place she thought she would call home.  Lexa ruined this place for her.  She can’t stay here.  She can’t have Lexa knowing where she is.  As soon as the sun rises she will begin walking once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

**2 Months Later- Lexa**

Leksa paces her throne room in Polis waiting for Indra and Jael to deliver news of the Azgeda Queen and Klark.  It has been two months since she last saw her mate’s face.  She hasn’t been able to forget the pain, sadness, and anger in the Omega’s eyes.  Leksa returned to TonDC after Klark drove her away and immediately ordered Jael back to the cave.  However Jael returned a few days later to report that Klark was gone.  Leksa has been searching for her ever since with no luck.  She prays Klark is safe, warm, and getting enough to eat.

Klark’s legend continues to grow throughout the Clans.  They call her Wanheda now, The Commander of Death.  Many now believe Klark wields some sort of supernatural powers.  Leksa still carries Klark’s mating bite, she will never dissolve it.  In turn she is feared now more than ever.  Everyone fears displeasing her; scared it would incur the wrath of Wanheda as well.  If only they knew how much Klark truly wouldn’t care.  If only they knew Klark hated Leksa and dissolved Leksa’s bite.

Pain shoots through Leksa’s chest when she thinks about it causing her to stumble.  She steadies herself against her throne and waits for the pain to pass.  Suddenly the doors open allowing Indra and Jael to enter.  Leksa takes a seat on her throne and nods for Indra to report first.

“The Azgeda Queen’s army has not moved.  She has hired bounty hunters however.  She searches for Wanheda across the lands.  The Queen wishes to kill the Skai Heda and take her power.  Only then will her army follow her into battle against you.”

Leksa turns to Jael “Please tell me you’ve found her.”

“Sha Heda I believe I have.  I suggest you move fast though.  She is near the Azgeda border.  It is only a matter of time before a bounty hunter finds her.”

“Mochof Jael.  Ready my horse and supplies.  We will ride out as soon as I am finished here.”

Jael exits the room leaving Indra alone with Leksa.

“Heda what of the Skaikru?  Belomi is in the city for meetings.  Abi is supposed to arrive in a few days.  Do you wish me to inform them of their leader’s impending arrival?”

“Inform Belomi but not Abi.  I don’t know what condition or state of mind Klark will be in when we bring her here.  I do not wish to inform Abi until we know more.”

Indra nods “What if you can’t get the Skai Heda to return with you again?”

“I’m not taking no for an answer this time Indra.  I can’t risk her falling into the hands of the Azgeda Queen.”

“Sha Heda.  Ride safely and bring her home.”

Leksa dismisses the General and goes to pack a bag.  She prays she’s not too late.

______________________________

 

**2 Months Later- Clarke**

Clarke finishes washing her hair before she steps from the river to dry herself off.  She dresses and makes her way back to her home.  She discovered this cave about a week after she left the last one, a new perfect location well hidden behind natural brush and debris.  The cave was bare but Clarke has since turned it into a home.  There is a trading post nearby where she can obtain furs, clothing, food, and weapons.  Clarke has managed to stock up quite a collection over the past two months.

The air is slowly turning warm again and the sun is shining.  Clarke takes her time enjoying the sounds of the forest.  It is one of the few things that make her come alive anymore.  Clarke has let the cold numbness consume her body since the last time she saw Lexa.  The beauty of earth is one of only things that allow little cracks of warmth to seep in.

When Clarke returns she grabs her canteen and some strips of meat.  She settles against a tree and enjoys her meal.  The sound of an approaching horse puts Clarke on edge.  Very rarely does anyone come near the cave.  She is about to climb a tree to get a better vantage point when the scent hits her.  Clarke snarls as she sits back down against the tree.  Lexa rides through the brush and trees a couple minutes later.

The Alpha slowly dismounts her horse and ties him to a low branch.  Clarke watches her every move.  Lexa slowly approaches but stops short of getting too close.

“Hello Klark.”

“Why am I not surprised you found me again.  What are you doing here?”

Clarke stands and enters her cave motioning for Lexa to follow her.  She watches the Alpha looks around her home with great interest.  Lexa smiles as she looks over the weapon collection and food storage.  The smile drops when she gets close to Clarke’s bed.  Clarke watches Lexa stiffen and stumble back a bit before quickly turning to look over the Omega.  She knows Lexa caught the smell and is looking for a bite mark.

“I’m not mated to anyone Commander.  You can stop trying to find a bite and a scent mixed with mine.”

“Is that Alpha I smell in your furs returning anytime soon?”

Clarke laughs “Not that it’s any of your business, but no she’s not.  She has been teaching me how to fight and use those weapons over there.  She got called away and probably won’t return for another few weeks.”

Lexa nods and makes her way to the mouth of the cave.  Clarke watches her shut her eyes and take deep breaths.  The Omega moves to stand next to the Alpha.

“I see you’ve kept my bite.”

“I told you I’m never getting rid of it.  I’m yours Klark and only yours.”

Clarke chooses not to offer a response.  They stand in silence for a while looking out into the forest. 

“You had a heat last month.  Did she…” Lexa stops with a quiet snarl.

“No she wasn’t here when I was in heat.”

“I felt it.  When you went into heat my body reacted.  I forced myself to stay in Polis and not go out and find you.”

“Good for you Commander.  Do you want a gold star or something?”

Lexa gives Clarke a confused and sad look.  The Omega gives in softening her eyes and shaking her head “Nevermind.”

“Do you still hate me?”

Clarke huffs and looks down to the ground “I don’t know.”

Lexa nods and continues to look out into the forest.

“Why are you here?”

“You’re in danger Klark.  Queen Nia is looking for you.  She wishes to kill you and take your power as Wanheda.  Doing so will give her the bravery she needs to try and overthrow me.  I want you to come to Polis with me where you will be safe.”

“Are my people in danger?”

“No she wishes only to find and kill you.  Bounty hunters are out looking for you now.”

“What’s changed?  Why do you care about my wellbeing now?  You obviously didn’t care whether I lived or died before.”

Lexa shakes her head “That’s not true.  I’ve always cared Klark.  I always will.  I sent Jael and Ryder back to the Mountain to protect you.  When they returned and told me you went inside, I wanted nothing more than to go after you.  I thought I lost you that day.  I waited all night for the pain to hit me and tell me you took your last breath.”

“Yeah well sorry to disappoint.”

“Klark please…”

“Look let’s just stop talking about this ok.  I’ll go with you to Polis but I’m not riding with you.”

Lexa’s face flashes with relief.  “Jael is waiting near the trading post.  Would it be acceptable to ride with her?  If not I can purchase another horse.”

“No it’s fine, I’ll ride with her.  I need to go to the trading post anyway.  I guess I won’t be needing a lot of this stuff anymore.  I have someone there I can give it to.”

Clarke sets about gathering all her stuff.  Lexa helps when she can.  The Omega says her last goodbyes to the cave that became her home.  It doesn’t take long before they are walking through the woods towards the post.

“You can take my horse if you want.  I will catch up.”

“It’s fine, I’ve done this walk many times.”

The rest of the trek is done in silence.  They find Jael waiting near the trading post.  She smiles and nods when she spots them.

“You look well Wanheda.”

Clarke clasps Jael’s forearm “It’s good to see you Jael.  You look good as well.”

“Are we ready to go Heda?”

Lexa shakes her head “Klark has some things to drop off inside the post.  Then we will be ready.  She will be riding with you.”

Clarke enters the trading post pulling her sled full of stuff behind her.  Lexa follows her in and stands just inside the door.  Niylah comes out from the back, a huge smile gracing her face as soon as she sees Clarke.  Clarke smiles and pulls the Omega into a hug.  Niylah pulls back and cups Clarke’s face in her hands.

“Klark I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“I wasn’t expecting it either.  Some things have changed.  I need to go to Polis.”

Niylah nods “The Azgeda Queen.  My father said a bounty hunter came through here yesterday looking for you.  Don’t worry no one here gave you up.  I was hoping I would get a chance to warn you.”

Lexa takes a step forward “Thank you for protecting her.”

Niylah takes a quick step back extracting herself from Clarke’s arms.  “My apologies Heda I was focused on Klark.  I meant no disrespect.”

“Oh right, Commander this in Niylah.  Niylah you obviously know the Commander.”

Lexa nods “Nice to meet you Niylah.”

Clarke grabs the rope to her sled and pulls it closer to the counter.  “All of this is for you Niylah.”

“Klark I can’t take all of this from you.  Not without giving you something in return.”

Clarke smiles “You’ve already given me plenty in return Niylah.”  Clarke laughs when Niylah blushes a little.  “Please I want you to have it.  I won’t need it in Polis.”

“Mochof Klark.”

Clarke steps up to Niylah and gently cups her jaw before placing a kiss on her lips.  “Mochof Niylah for everything you’ve done for me.  May we meet again.”

Niylah smiles “May we meet again Wanheda.”

Clarke leaves the trading post with Lexa following close behind.

“Were you intimate with her?”

“Yes we spent a lot of time together.  She helped me through my heat.  I helped her through hers.”

Lexa nods sadly and mounts her horse.  Clarke takes Jael’s arm and climbs up on to the saddle behind the warrior.

Clarke turns to Lexa and nods “Let’s go to Polis.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one tonight. We are going to try and update again on Sunday. Depending on our schedule for that day. Will be Monday at the latest.
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Polis is absolutely beautiful.  Clarke gazes up in awe of the tall tower standing in the center of the capitol.  As soon as they enter the gates Jael hops down off the horse and hands the reigns to Clarke.

Jael bows “Enjoy Wanheda and welcome home.”

Lexa motions for Clarke to follow.  They ride side by side through the streets of the city.  Grounders wave and greet them as they go.  Children run alongside Clarke’s horse smiling and yelling ‘Wanheda is here, Wanheda is here’.  Some of the Grounders offer Clarke flowers.  Most reach out to try and touch her arm or hand.  It takes a while to move through the crowd, but they eventually make it to the tower.  Guards bow their respect and take their horses.  Lexa motions Clarke to follow her inside.

“What was that?”

“I told you Klark.  You are a legend.  The people love you.”

Lexa leads Clarke on a tour through the tower.  Pointing out rooms and introducing her to the staff as they go.  Lexa stops on one of the tops floor and turns to Clarke.

“I figured you would not wish to stay with me while you are here.  This entire floor is yours.”  Lexa opens the doors to one of the rooms “This is your bedroom.”

Clarke looks around in awe.  There is a giant bed against one of the walls.  Clothes fill the closets.  There are three tables in the room.  The small table contains a pitcher of water, wine, cups, and a bowl of fruit.  There is another empty table Clarke assumes is meant for dining.  The final table is filled with art supplies.  Clarke notices light filtering through one of the curtains.  She walks over and pulls it back revealing a balcony.    She gasps at the beautiful view.

“I hope it is to your liking.  I can find you something else if anything is wrong.”

Clarke shakes her head “No it’s perfect.”

A small smile graces Lexa’s lips “Good.  There is a room with a tub and washing basin across the hall.  There is another empty room next to it.  The walls are white and bare.  I figured you might want to use it as an art room.  You may do with it as you wish.  The whole floor is yours.  No one will disturb you if you wish.”

“Mochof it’s beautiful.”

“I’ve assigned Jael and Ryder to be your guards.”

“I thought you said I was safe here.”

“You are.  It is just an extra precaution.  The Ice Nation is free to come here, though they rarely do.  I just wish to make sure you are completely safe.”

Clarke nods and continues to look around the room.

“The cooks are downstairs where I showed you.  They will make you anything you wish anytime you wish.  The staff is here to assist you in any way.  You are free to roam the city at any time.  The vendors here will give you anything you want for free.  However I know you will refuse.  There is a bag of coins in the drawer over there.  Feel free to spend as much as you want.  I wish to give you anything you desire Klark.”

“What if I wish to bring someone back here?”

Lexa’s eyes darken for a second before they turn sad “No one will stop you from bringing lovers here.  No one will harm them.”

“What about you?”

“I don’t have lovers.  I belong to you Klark.  That will never change.”

“No I mean will you harm them?”

“Oh” Lexa stops and thinks for a second.  “I only wish for you to be happy Klark.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I…It’s the only answer I can give right now.”

Clarke nods and starts to walk away when she feels a hand on her arm.  Lexa spins her around and pulls her in close.  The Alpha wraps one arm around Clarke’s waist while the other hand cups her jaw.  She rests their foreheads together and breathes Clarke in.

“Just know I will not give in that easy Klark.  I wish for you to be mine and once again wear my mark.  Ai hod yu in Klark.  I will do whatever it takes for you to trust and love me again.  I will never give up.”  Lexa places a kiss on Clarke’s forehead and runs her fingers down Clarke’s neck where her bite used to be.  Slowly she steps away and gives the Omega a sad smile “Welcome to Polis Klark.”

The Alpha exits the room and leaves Clarke standing there.  Clarke blows out a shaky breath before turning and stepping on to the balcony.  She rests her forearms on the railing and looks over the city.  She takes a deep breath filling her nose and lungs with Lexa’s lingering scent.  Clarke growls softly and shakes her head.  She frustrated with herself for letting Lexa break through the walls she’s built up around her heart.  She needs to be stronger and not let Lexa in.  She can’t allow herself to fall for Lexa again.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

After leaving Klark, Leksa enters her quarters and pours herself a cup of water.  She paces her room, her agitation growing with every second that ticks by.  Clarke has taken two to her furs, one of them another Alpha.  Leksa wants nothing more than to hunt that Alpha down and eliminate them from this earth.  With a snarl Leksa throws her cup against the wall shattering it and spilling its contents.  The door to her room opens and Titus quietly steps inside.

“Heda?”

“I’m fine Titus.”

“I think that cup would argue otherwise Heda.”

Titus signals to the guards that everything is fine and they shut the door behind him.  He moves further into the room until he is standing next to Leksa.

“Does this have to do with Wanheda?”

Leksa growls “She took two to her furs Titus.  I can’t…”

“We spoke about the possibility she might be with others.”

“Yes we did.  It still didn’t prepare me.  Everything in me longs to throw her down and claim her again.  She asked me about bringing others back to her room.  I told her they would not be harmed if she did.  I don’t think she believed me.  I barely believed myself.”

“Do you think she will bring others here?”

“I don’t know Titus.  I don’t think I will be able to handle it if she does.”

“What of the two she has been with?  I can send scouts out to hunt them down.”

Leksa shakes her head “That won’t be necessary Titus but thank you.”

Titus nods “Give it time Heda.  All is not lost.  The Wanheda will come back to you.”

______________________________

 

Clarke steps up to the wooden door and takes a deep breath.  She raises her hand to knock but drops it before she can connect.  She turns to look at Jael and Ryder standing on the street behind her.  The guards give her encouraging nods.  Clarke takes another deep breath and knocks on the door.  She hears some rustling coming from inside the small house before the door flies open and she is pulled into a bone crushing hug.

“Jesus Clarke you have no idea how good it is to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too Bellamy.”

Bellamy pulls Clarke inside the house.  Jael and Ryder take up their posts right outside the front door.  Bellamy pulls out a chair at the table for Clarke to sit in before he takes a seat across from her.

“Can I get you anything?”

Clarke smiles and shakes her head “No I’m good.”

“I see you have guards again.  You’re not here against your will are you?  The Commander isn’t holding you prisoner right?”

“Lexa says I’m free to do as I wish.  Her word isn’t the most reliable thing though.  According to her the guards are for my protection.  The Ice Nation is free to stay in the city.  There might be a few here that wish to drag me off to their Queen.”

“The Commander and Indra warned us about that.  Just be careful Clarke.  The Ice Queen wants your power and I doubt she will stop trying until she has it.”

Clarke smiles “I will Bell.”

Bellamy takes the Chancellor’s pin off his jacket and slides it over to Clarke.  “This is yours now that you’re back.”

Clarke picks it up and looks at it before sliding it back over to him.  “Not yet Bellamy.  I’m not ready.  I’m not ready to deal with Lexa and all her political bullshit.”

Bellamy picks up the pin and fastens it to his jacket again.  “It’s here whenever you want it Clarke.  You are our leader and everyone knows it.  Just tell me and it’s yours.”

“You’ve done an amazing job Bellamy.”

“Nothing compared to you.  This job is a lot harder than you made it look.”

“Are you kidding?  You’ve turned our people into the 13th Clan.  You’ve set up training sessions with the Grounder army and set up trade routes.  You’ve kept the peace Bell.”

“You know about all of that?”

Clarke smiles “I might have been out in the wild but I still got news occasionally.”

“Where did you go?  What did you see?”

“At first I didn’t go far.  I found the perfect cave not too far from TonDC.  Unfortunately Lexa found me.  When she left I moved on.  I wandered for a bit until I found another cave.  It was a bit close to the Ice Nation but it served its purpose.  I stayed there until Lexa came and found me again.”

“Speaking of the Commander…her bite is gone.”

Clarke nods sadly “Yeah it is.”

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.”

“No it’s ok.  I was hurting a lot.  I still am.  Her bite and her scent mixed with mine kept haunting me.  I needed to be free from her.”

“Has it helped being free from her?”

“Honestly, no.  I can’t let her back in though.  Not yet.  Maybe not ever.  My head and my heart are at war.  My heart wants to fall back into her arms.  My head wants to keep her at a distance.”

“You have to do what is right for you Clarke.  You know I will support anything you decide.”

“Thanks Bell” Clarke smiles.  “No let’s talk about you.  Don’t think I didn’t notice the new scent and bite on your neck.  Who is it and are they good to you?”

Bellamy laughs “Her name is Echo.  She saved my life in the Mountain.  She’s actually from the Ice Nation but she chose to stay will us after the Mountain fell.  Yes she is good to me.”

“Good because you know I am Wanheda.  I can scare a bitch if I need to.”

Bellamy throws his head back and laughs and Clarke smiles wider.

“No but seriously Bell, I’m happy for you.  You deserve it.”

“So do you Princess.  Don’t ever forget that.”

“Tell me about the others.  Please tell me Raven hasn’t blown up anything important.”

“Raven has kept her explosions to a minimum.  Though Wick’s bed somehow managed to catch on fire about a month ago.  Raven claims she has no idea how but we all know otherwise.  Your mom and Nyko opened up Mount Weather as a medical facility.  Monty made sure to destroy all the missiles first.”

“Nyko goes inside Mount Weather?”

Bellamy nods “Yeah surprised us all.  They work side by side in there.  They have learned a lot from each other.  Jasper is still struggling but he is getting there.  Miller has a boyfriend.  Lincoln has been teaching Monroe and Harper how to fight.  They have become pretty badass.”

“Octavia?” 

“She looked for you.  The Commander told us she was going to bring you home but she returned without you.  She sent Jael after you but you were gone already.  Octavia went out and searched for you for about a month.  Lincoln finally convinced her to return home and that you weren’t ready to be found.  She hated Lexa but I think she hated herself more for how hard on you she was in the tunnels.”

“Is she here?”

“No but she will be soon.  She will be happy and relieved to see you.”

“You’ve done so well with our people Bellamy.  Thank you.”

Bellamy stands pulls Clarke into a hug.  “We might not be blood Clarke but I consider you my sister just as much as I do O.  I’m here for you anytime you need.  The Commander is a stronger Alpha than me and she will probably kill me, but I can try and beat her up in you want.”

Clarke laughs “Thanks for the offer Bell but I think I will pass.  If anything I would hire Raven to blow that tower out of the sky.”

“That would be a tough one.  That tower has survived this long.”

“Yeah but it wouldn’t survive Raven.”

______________________________

 

Clarke drags her feet into the tower after a long emotional day.  Dealing with Lexa and talking with Bellamy drained her.  She dismisses Ryder and Jael promising she’s not going to leave for the rest of the night.  Slowly she makes her way up to the kitchen/dining floor.  She finds Lexa sitting at one of the tables.

“How did your talk with Belomi go?”

“Keeping tabs on me Commander?”

“No I…Titus overheard you ask Jael to escort you to Belomi’s home.”

“It was fine.”

Lexa gestures to the empty chair across from hers “Would you like to have dinner with me?  The cooks are making your favorite.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Will you at least sit with me?  Have a drink?”

Clarke sighs “I just came to get some water.  I’m exhausted and I just want to go to bed.”

“Oh, of course.  Sleep well Klark.”

“Goodnight Commander.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know you've all been waiting for Ontari. She will finally make her appearance next chapter :).


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue The Imperial March. Ontari has arrived :).
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

The next morning Clarke is surprised when she finds the Polis training grounds not as crowded as she thought they would be.  Jael explains that a lot of the warriors are running military exercises just outside the walls today.  Ryder offers to spar with Clarke.  She almost agrees but stops when she sees a familiar face.  Clarke promises Ryder she will spar with him tomorrow and heads into one of the fighting rings.

Clarke smiles at the familiar Alpha “What are you doing here and when did you get here?”

Ontari smiles back “I got here last night.  I heard rumors that Heda rode off with you.  I wanted to see for myself.”

“What would you have done if those rumors turned out to not be true?”

“I would have gone to search for you.”

Clarke pulls Ontari into a hug “I’m glad you’re here.”

Ontari squeezes Clarke tighter before she pulls back “Have you been keeping up with what I’ve taught you?”

“You mean have I been working on ways to kick your ass?  Hell yeah I have.  Would you like to see?”

Ontari smiles “Alright Klark let’s see what you’ve got.”

Clarke and Ontari spar back and forth for a good hour, occasionally taking water breaks.  Their training sessions are no longer as serious as they used to be.  When Ontari first started training Clarke back at the cave it was all work and no play.  Now that Clarke is a better fighter they often spend their sessions taunting and playing.  Clarke manages to get Ontari on to her back and pin her down with her hips.  The Alpha squirms under her and laughs when she can’t buck Clarke off.

Clarke smiles “I believe I win.”

Ontari tries once again to buck the Omega off but Clarke uses her hips to keep the Alpha in place.

“I don’t often find myself under an Omega, but I could get used to this.”

Clarke smiles and punches Ontari’s shoulder “Shof op.”

Ontari grinds her hips up into Clarke and laughs “Make me.”

Suddenly Clarke hears a loud snarl coming from her left.  She turns and finds Lexa watching them with black eyes and bared teeth.

______________________________

 

Leksa is listening to reports about the Azgeda from her Trikru generals when Titus enters the room.  He approaches her throne and leans down to whisper in her ear.

“I’ve been informed that Wanheda is at the training grounds.  It is pretty empty except for a well-known deadly Azgeda warrior.  I’ve been told her name is Ontari.”

“Are Jael and Ryder with her?”

“Sha Heda.  They are keeping an eye on the situation.”

“How did she get into the city?”

“She arrived last night.  I’ve heard she hasn’t been with the Azgeda army for quite some time.  I don’t know how true that is.  She has business here and papers to prove it.  The guards couldn’t find a reason to deny her entry into the city.”

“Mochof Titus I will deal with this.”

Lexa dismisses her Trikru Generals and tells them to report again in a few days.  Quickly she makes her way through the streets to the training grounds.  She finds Jael and Ryder with a hand on their swords watching one particular fighting ring very closely. 

Leksa storms over to the ring and sees Klark on top of the Azgeda Alpha.  The familiar scent hits her immediately and her eyes darken.  This is the same Alpha she smelled all over Klark’s furs in the cave.  Leksa’s anger and jealousy surges as she watches the Alpha grind up into Klark.  She lets out a vicious snarl when she watches Ontari’s eyes darken with lust.

Klark and Ontari immediately turn their heads in her direction.  Leksa locks her eyes with the Alpha and takes an advancing step.  She hears Klark sighs and begin to stand but she ignores her.  She keeps her eyes locked with Ontari as she continues to advance.  The Azgeda Alpha releases a warning growl but Leksa doesn’t stop.  Leksa watches Ontari push Klark to the ground and crouch protectively over her.  Leksa snarls and pounces.

The Alphas collide with each other with a loud smack and tumble across the ring.  Dirt and dust kicks up around them.  Leksa punches Ontari in the ribs and throws her down to the ground.  The Alphas bare their teeth and snap their canines at each other.  Leksa can faintly hear Klark yelling at them but she keeps her focus on Ontari.  She wraps one hand around the Azgeda Alpha’s neck and delivers a swift knee to her ribs.  Ontari snarls and snaps her canines trying to catch a piece of Leksa flesh.  Suddenly Leksa feels a hand in her hair yanking her head back and a cold hard blade at her throat.

“Let her go” Klark growls lowly.

Leksa growls as she squeezes Ontari’s throat harder.  Klark snarls and presses the knife harder to Leksa’s throat.

“Let her go.”

Leksa slowly releases the other Alpha and stands.  Klark shoves her back and helps and coughing Ontari to her feet.  She instructs Jael to take Ontari to a healer.  The Omega turns to Leksa and snarls.

“Come with me.”

Leksa follows Klark through the streets and back to the tower.  Klark doesn’t stop until she reaches her room.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Instead of answering, Leksa pins Klark to the nearest wall and tucks her face into the left side of Klark’s neck.  The Omega tries to shove her back but Leksa just molds their bodies together.  Leksa places a gentle kiss where her bite used to be and breathes in Klark’s scent.  She grazes her canines over Klark’s soft skin and the Omega snarls.  Klark finally manages to shove Leksa away.

“Don’t you dare try and mark me Commander.”

Leksa advances quickly on Klark and mold their bodies back together.  She rests her forehead against the Omega’s and whines.

“I lied Klark.  I’m not ok that you took others to your furs.  I’m not ok with you bringing lovers back here.  I’m not ok that others have touched you.  Please Klark just tell me that you are mine.”

“I’m not yours Commander.”

“Stop calling me that!  Stop calling me Commander.  You call me Leksa.  You are the only one that calls me Leksa.”

“I’m not yours Commander.”

Leksa snarls “Klark stop calling me that.  Just tell me you are mine. ”

“I’m not yours.”

Leksa punches the wall by Klark’s head before pulling the Omega impossibly closer.  “You are mine Klark.  I had you first, I knotted you first.  I am your Alpha and you are my Omega.  You are my mate and I will not allow anyone else to touch you.”

Leksa lifts her head to look into Klark’s eyes.  She wipes the tears running down the Omega’s cheeks.  She leans in for a kiss but Klark shoves her back.

“Get out.”

Leksa growls and tries to advance on Klark again.

“I said get out.”

Klark grabs Leksa’s arm and leads her to the door.  Leksa stumbles into the hall when the Omega shoves her out the door.

Klark wipes her tears and growls “Don’t come back to this floor.”

The Omega slams the door in the Alpha’s face.  Leksa reaches for the door handle but stops when she hears the click of the lock.  With a roar Leksa punches Klark’s door before turning and leaving the Omega’s designated floor.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we know some of you are hating on Clarke in this story. Hey that's ok, we get it. But there is something we want you to keep in mind throughout this story. As you know this is ABO dynamics. [Saphira03](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira03/pseuds/Saphira03) , [Jude81](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/pseuds/Jude81) , and DearWriter did an amazing job explaining in their comments last chapter. Clarke and Lexa weren't just girlfriends and Lexa broke her heart. Being mates takes their relationship to a completely different level. Various writers write ABO differently, but to us the mating bond is a strong connection. They can sense each other and become completely linked to each other. Your mate is supposed to be the person that you can trust the most. Your other half. Your rock.
> 
> Now we all know Clarke can sure as hell take care of herself. In "traditional" ABO, when an Alpha/Omega mate, the Alpha becomes the Omega's protector. The Alpha becomes the provider for the Omega. The one that makes sure the Omega is warm, safe, and fed. Like we said Clarke can take care of herself, but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel some of these things. It doesn't mean she didn't see Lexa as her protector and provider.
> 
> Now imagine that all being ripped away from you and you have no say in it. That is what happened when Lexa left Clarke on the Mountain. Yes she did it to save her people. The leader part of Clarke recognizes that. That doesn't erase the hurt though.
> 
> More of this will be explained when Clexa finally have the talk. Until then, we hope it helps in understanding Clarke's pain and actions a little more.
> 
> Anyways we have blabbed on long enough. On with the show. We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke slowly sits up in bed when she hears a knock at her door.  She calls out for the person to enter.  The door creaks open and her mother appears on the other side.  Abby closes the door behind her and moves to sit on the side of Clarke’s bed.  She wipes a few tears from her eyes and pulls Clarke into a hug.

“Mom don’t cry, I’m fine.”

“I was so worried about you Clarke.  When Bellamy told us you left…”

“I’m sorry mom.  I couldn’t stay.  Not after what I did.”

Abby smiles “It’s alright.  You’re here now.  Bellamy says you haven’t taken over as Chancellor yet.”

“I will.  I’m just not quite ready.”

“How are things with the Commander?”

Clarke sighs and flops back down on her bed “Complicated.  It breaks my heart to see her hurting but at the same time I’m so angry at her.  We got into it last night and it didn’t end well.  I don’t know what to do.  What do I do?”

Abby lies down on the bed and pulls Clarke into her “I wish I could tell you but you have to figure that out for yourself.  I was so angry with her.  I blamed her for you leaving.  I blamed her for your pain.  She took it.  She took it from all of us.  She’s been trying to make up for it ever since.”

“I’m so afraid to open up my heart to her again mom.  Terrified actually.  I won’t survive her breaking me a second time.”

“You don’t know that she will Clarke.  You have to decide whether you want to take that chance again or not.  You know I’m not the Commander’s biggest fan and I haven’t always understood your relationship, but I can tell she cares for you.”

“Well I was away I had a casual thing with an Omega and an Alpha.  Lexa met the Omega when she came to take me to Polis.  Lexa wasn’t aggressive towards her but I expected that.  Ontari, the Alpha, showed up in Polis yesterday.  Safe to say it didn’t go well when she met Lexa.  Lexa afterwards…I’ve never seen her like that before.”

“She’s haunted by her decision at Mount Weather like you are haunted by yours.  She’s haunted by you dissolving her mark.  Meeting her competition may make her more aggressive and lash out, especially because she still wears your mark.”

“I know she is haunted.  I just…I don’t know.”

Abby touches Clarke’s smooth neck “Can you tell me about this?”

“It hurt a lot.  The worst pain I’ve ever felt.  The pain has since gone but it left behind a cold numb hole in my heart.  Now I know why you haven’t dissolved dad’s bite.  I don’t recommend it.”

“Clarke you could have been killed dissolving her bite.  You’re lucky you survived it, not everyone does.  The pain could have stopped your heart.  What you did was very risky.”

“What’s done is done.  I did what I had to do mom.  I had to be free from her.”

“You said that the Commander just met Ontari.  Is the Alpha here for you?  Is it something more than casual with her?”

“Ontari heard rumors that Lexa came and got me.  She came here to make sure they were true and that I was safe.  She says if they weren’t she was going to go look for me.”

“She cares about you.”

Clarke chuckles “She actually reminds me a lot of Lexa.  I guess I have a type.  She is this fierce warrior that doesn’t take shit from anyone and doesn’t let anyone stop her.  With me she is different though.  She lets her guard down.  We have a lot of fun together.  We’ve never talked about starting a relationship.”

“It’s up to you Clarke.  I will support anything that makes you happy.  I want nothing more than for you to be happy again.  Just answer one question for me.  Do you still love the Commander?”

“I hate to say this, but yes I do.  I don’t trust her though.  Without that trust there can be nothing between us again.”

______________________________

 

Leksa paces her room until the guards knock and inform her of her summoned guest.  She orders them to let her in.  A second later Ontari steps into the room.

“I have to say, I surprised you summoned me Heda.  I thought we said all we had to say earlier.”

Leksa growls “Watch your tongue Ontari kom Azgeda.  I am still your Heda.  You will treat me as such or you will lose your head.”

“What is it that you require Heda?”

“I do not trust you.  Your Queen is looking for Klark.  How do I know you won’t attempt to deliver Klark to her?”

“She is no Queen of mine.  If I wanted to deliver Klark to her I would have done it already.  I had plenty of chances before you came and got her.  The only reason I’m here is to make sure the rumors were true about her being safe in Polis.  I’m not a threat to her.”

“I want you to stay away from Wanheda.”

Ontari laughs “You know she hates being called that.  Or maybe you don’t know.  Does it bother you to know that I know your mate better than you do now?”

Leksa snarls “I know more than you ever will.”

“Oh really?  Because I know a lot.  I know her favorite animal to hunt and cook.  I know her favorite game to play around the fire.  I know what her laugh sounds like and how beautiful she is when she smiles.  I know about her friends and family.  I know what her nightmares are about.”  Ontari takes a step towards Leksa “I know how she feels around my cock.  I know what her moans sound like.  I know what her face looks like when she releases.”

Leksa swings her fist and connects with Ontari’s jaw.  The Alpha falls to the floor and Leksa pins her there.  Ontari laughs as she spits out blood on to the floor.

“I know what it feels like to have her fingers gently trace over every scar on my back.”

Leksa’s fist connects with Ontari’s jaw again.

“I know what she tastes like.”

Punch

“I know what it’s like to be surrounded by her scent.”

Punch

“You don’t know how many times I wanted to sink my teeth into her beautiful neck and claim her as mine.”

Leksa has heard enough.  She rains down punch after punch until Titus storms in and pulls her off.  Leksa snarls and raises her fist to Titus but he doesn’t flinch.

“Beja Heda, if you keep going you will kill her and Wanheda will not be happy.”

Leksa pushes away from Titus and grabs a rag from a nearby table to clean off her hands.  Titus helps Ontari off the floor but as soon as she is on her feet she pushes him away.  The Alpha spits more blood on the floor before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Leksa growls “Why are you still here Ontari?  You have found Klark to be safe.  Why do you continue to stay?”

“I’m planning on leaving.  Luna took me in when I had nowhere else to go.  In return I come whenever she calls.  She has called and I’m going to ask Klark to come with me.”

Leksa snarls “Klark is staying here.  She is mine and I will not allow you to take her.”

“I think that’s Klark’s decision to make isn’t it?”

“You are playing a dangerous game Ontari.”

Ontari smiles “Klark is worth it.  You betrayed her and threw away what you had with her.  You might still be hers but she is not yours.  I know you are not giving up but neither am I.  I will fight for Klark until she tells me to stop.  May the best Alpha win Heda.”

Ontari turns and exits through the doors.  Leksa snarls and throws the bloody rag to the floor.

“What are you going to do Heda?”

“It’s simple Titus.  I’m going to fight for Klark and I’m going to get my mate back.  I will kill Ontari if I have to.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a comment made last chapter about the length of chapters and the time in between updates. We warned in the beginning that chapters would be short. We decided we wanted to write this story in short bursts. We like it that way. There might be some chapters that are different, but for the most part we will keep doing what we are doing.
> 
> As for updates, we do apologize for the wait. We are both adults though. Unfortunately that means we need to get things done in the real world before we can sit down and play in this fictional world we have created. Writing fics does not pay the bills. Some weeks we will be able to update multiple times. Other weeks it might just be once. We appreciate your patience. Thank you for all the support you have given us so far. Whether you are yelling at us or praising us haha. We love it all :).
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Lexa barges through Clarke’s bedroom door just as the Omega is finishing putting her shirt on.  The Alpha’s eyes are completely black and wild.

“You’re not going with her.”

Clarke growls “I thought I told you not to come to this floor anymore Commander.”

Lexa snarls back “I thought I told you to stop calling me that.”

Clarke sighs “I’m sick of fighting with you.  Besides I have no idea what you are talking about.  Who am I not going with?”

“Ontari wants to take you to the Floukru with her.  I won’t allow it Klark.”

“First of all, it’s my decision not yours.  Second, she hasn’t asked me yet.  I’m going to meet up with her now at the training grounds.”

“Train with me instead.  If you want to continue to learn how to fight, who better to learn from than the Commander?”

Clarke laughs “As much as I would love to punch you in the face a few times, my answer is no.  Now if you will excuse me, I have to go meet with Ontari.”

Clarke goes to walk by Lexa but the Alpha grabs her arm and stops her.  The Omega releases a warning growl but the Alpha growls right back.

“Let go Commander.”

Clarke tries to yank her arm away but Lexa only grips her arm harder.  “We are not done talking Klark.”  Beyond frustrated at this point, Clarke swing at Lexa and barely grazes her jaw.  She shoves the Alpha away and swings at her again.  Lexa again avoids the blow.

“Is this what it’s going to take for you to forgive me Klark?  Hit me a few times so we can move on.”

Clarke swings at Lexa a few more times but the Alpha dodges every one of them.

“It’s not that simple Commander.  Do you not understand what you did?  You left me to die.  You left my people to die.  You were supposed to be my mate, my partner.  You betrayed me.”

“Klark I did what I had to do for my people.  Your people are my people now.  I will never have to choose again.”

“Fuck you Commander!”

Clarke lands a punch to Lexa’s side and tackles her to the ground.  The Alpha tries to gain the upper hand but Clarke successfully defends against her.  They grapple back and forth until Lexa finally sees and opening and takes it.  She pins Clarke down underneath her and immobilizes her arms.  Clarke unsuccessfully thrashes around trying to break the hold the Alpha has on her.

“Hodnes stop I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s way too late for that Commander.”

Pain flashes in Lexa’s eyes before she can cover it up.  Clarke’s heart aches when she sees it but she doesn’t let it show.

“You’re not going with Ontari.  I’m your Alpha.  You belong here with me.”

“Again it’s not your decision to make Commander.”

“Why do you keep fighting me Klark?”

Clarke snarls and pulls are arms free.  She pounds her fists against Lexa’s chest “Because I hate you.  I hate you so much.  Why did you do this to me?  I wish I never met you.  I should have killed you that day instead of Finn.  I should have plunged that knife into your heart instead of his.”

“You don’t mean that Klark.”

A sob escapes past Clarke’s lips and tears begin to run down her face.  Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug and starts purring.  Clarke grips the back of Lexa’s shirt as she cries into the crook of her neck.

“You lied to me.  When we mated you told me we would face anything and everything together.  You told me our people would work together.  At the first sign of trouble you abandoned me.  You abandoned them.  You should have been there pulling that lever with me.  Instead Bellamy was.  Bellamy stood by my side.  He was my rock.  It should have been you.  It was supposed to be you.”

“I wish it could have been me.”

Clarke shoves Lexa away and gets to her feet.  The Alpha stands and tries to pull her back in but Clarke bats her hands away.  The Alpha tries again, this time successfully.  She places a gentle kiss on Clarke’s lips, forehead, and tear stained cheek.

Clarke extracts herself from Lexa’s arms and wipes the tears from her eyes.  “Don’t!”

“Klark”

“I don’t trust you Commander!  You don’t just get to walk in here and flash you puppy dog eyes and think everything will be ok.  You don’t get to walk around pretending to have some sort of claim on me.  Not anymore.  You broke me Commander.  You broke us.  I don’t trust you anymore.  That trust needs to be restored if you want any hope of getting back what we had.”  Clarke makes her way to her bedroom door.  “I’m late.  I need to get to the training grounds.  You can see yourself out Commander.”

______________________________

 

It doesn’t take long for Clarke to reach the training grounds.  Jael and Ryder are following closely behind her watching her with concerned eyes.  She offers them no explanation for her red puffy eyes.  She sees Ontari in one of the rings and picks up the pace of her walk towards her.  Before she can reach the ring a hand grabs her arm stopping her.  Clarke turns and snarls at the person.  She immediately regrets it when she sees Octavia quickly drop her hand and back away.

“Octavia I’m sorry.”

Octavia shakes her head “No I’m sorry Clarke.  I didn’t mean to startle you.  I just…you look upset.  I wanted to make sure you are ok.”

“Umm yeah I’m fine.  How are you?  When did you get here?  Is Lincoln with you?”

“I’m ok.  Yeah Lincoln is out hunting with Bell.  We got here this morning.”

“I’m glad you’re here Octavia.  I’ve missed you.”

Octavia pulls Clarke into a hug “I’ve missed you too.  I’m so sorry Clarke.  I didn’t mean the things I said to you.  You were doing the best you could and I wasn’t helping.”

“You have nothing to apologize for O.  Everything about that day was messed up.  You were right about Lexa.  I shouldn’t have trusted her.”

“How are things with her?  Bell told me you broke your bond.  I’m sorry Clarke.”

“Things with her are painful and complicated and more than I am ready to handle.”

Octavia nods “I wasn’t there for you before but I’m here now.  Whatever you need.”

“Thank you Octavia.”

“I have to get back to training, but can we catch up later?  I think I owe you a few drinks.”

Clarke smiles “I would love that.”

Octavia runs into one of the rings and Clarke makes her way over to Ontari.  She finally notices the Alpha’s bruised and cut face.

“What the hell happened to you Ontari?”

“Oh just a little talk with Heda.”

Clarke snarls “I’m going to kill her.”  She goes to storm back to the tower but Ontari stops her.

“It’s fine Klark.  I said some things I shouldn’t have.  It’s over now.  Come, let’s train together.”

“Ontari you can’t train, you’re hurt.”

The Alpha smiles “I’m fine Klark.  I’ve suffered injuries worse than this.”

Clarke ignores Ontari’s reassurance and drags her to the healing hut.  She sits the Alpha down on one of the beds and begins treating her injured face.

“You looked upset when you were walking into the training grounds.  I was going to rush over to you but your friend stopped you.  Want to tell me what is wrong?”

“I saw Lexa before I left.”

Ontari growls “Did she hurt you?”

Clarke shakes her head “No she didn’t.  She told me about the Floukru and about you wanting me to go with you.”

“She shouldn’t have done that.  It was not her place to tell you.”

“No it wasn’t but she did.  She basically told me she forbids me from going.”

“What do you want Klark?  The decision is yours.  I leave in a week.”

Clarke sighs “I don’t know Ontari.  I can’t give you an answer right now.  You have been a wonderful friend to me and I care about you but I’m dealing with a lot right now.  It’s a bit overwhelming.”

“I understand Klark.  I only wish for you to be happy.  I will accept whatever you decide.”

“Mochof Ontari.”

Clarke hugs Ontari and kisses her forehead.  She finishes treating the Alpha’s face before they leave the hut.

“Let’s get some food and you can tell me all about the Floukru and what it’s like there.”

Ontari smiles and follows Clarke through the streets.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

It’s early morning when Clarke arrives back at the tower.  She drags her tired body up to her room.  With a sigh she flings off her coat and boots before collapsing on her bed.  She is almost asleep when her bedroom door creeks open and then closed.  Clarke groans but doesn’t open her eyes when Lexa’s scent hits her and she hears her approach the bed.  The Alpha stands next to the bed but stays silent.  After a few minutes Clarke gets frustrated.

“Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there and stare at me all day?”

“You did not come home last night.”

“Wow I can see why you are the Commander.  Nothing gets past you does it?  Now if we are done stating the obvious, can I go to sleep?”

Lexa growls “Did you spend the night with her?  Her smell is all over you.”

“Yes I spent the night with Ontari.”

Lexa snarls “Were you intimate with her?”

Clarke opens her eyes and looks into Lexa’s pitch black ones “No I wasn’t.  I wouldn’t… we stayed up all night drinking and talking.  Anything else you want to interrogate me about?”

Lexa doesn’t answer so Clarke closes her eyes again.  She tries to relax and ignore the Alpha staring at her.  The bed suddenly dips and Lexa lays her body down on top of hers.

Clarke growls “What are you doing?”

Lexa kisses down her jaw and neck “I don’t like her smell on you.”

Clarke snarls when she feels canines scrape against the skin of her neck.  She grabs Lexa’s jaw and pulls her face away from the sensitive skin.

“Don’t you dare try and bite me or you will be sorry.”

Lexa smiles “Why must you be so difficult?”

Clarke rolls her eyes and releases the Alpha’s jaw.  Lexa trails kisses across the Omega’s collarbone and up her neck.  She nips at Clarke’s jaw before she pulls her into a kiss.  Clarke lets the kiss go on for a few minutes before she slides her hand down the Alpha’s body and cups the bulge in her pants.  She begins to squeeze causing Lexa to groan and pull back.

“Keep going and I’m going to squeeze harder and leave you curled up in a ball on the floor.”

Lexa sighs and rolls off of Clarke.  She settles on her back beside her and stares up at the ceiling.

“You should bathe.  I don’t like her scent on you.”

“Hmm I like it.  I think it mixes well with mine.”

Lexa snarls “Why must you try and hurt me all the time?”

“Oh I don’t know Commander, maybe because you left me on the Mountain to die?”

“Not this again.”

Clarke snarls “Yes this again.  We mated and I let you knot me.  I thought that meant something.  I guess I was wrong because you still left me like I was nothing.”

“It means everything to me Klark.  I want to fix this but I can’t if you won’t let me.”

“I don’t trust you Commander!  What part of that don’t you get?”

Lexa sits up “What can I do to get you trust me?  I’m trying Klark.  I brought the Skaikru into the Coalition.  I gave them any aid I could.  I found you in the woods and kept you out of the Ice Queen’s hands.”

Clarke scoffs “Don’t pretend like you finding me wasn’t solely for your benefit.  You were afraid I would spill all your secrets to the Ice Queen.  You were afraid I would betray you to get revenge for your own betrayal.  Don’t pretend otherwise.”

Lexa bares her teeth and snarls “That is not true.  I love you Klark and you are very important to me.  Nia would torture and kill you.  I was not going to let that happen, not again.”

“What about you beating up Ontari?  Is that supposed to make me trust you?”

“I only wished to speak with her.  She started talking about knowing more about you than I do.  She talked about knowing your body and intimate details.  I lost control.”

“What is it with you Alphas?  Always arguing about whose cock is bigger.”

Lexa smiles “Clearly mine is.”

Clarke huffs “Stop talking Lexa.  You’re not helping yourself.”

Lexa’s smile grows.  Clarke watches her face light up and looks at her confused.

“What is wrong with you?”

“You called me Leksa.”

“Slip of the tongue.  Don’t get used to it Commander.”

Lexa reaches over and runs her fingers along Clarke’s jaw “I know you don’t really hate me Klark.  I know a part of you still wants me as much as I want you.  You will come back to me.”

“You’re right I don’t hate you, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to jump right back into your arms.  If that is what you’re waiting for, you’re going to be waiting a long time.”

“It takes as long as it takes.”

There is a knock at the door interrupting their conversation.   Lexa tells the person to enter.  Clarke groans “I’m never going to get to sleep.”

Titus steps in and bows “My apologies Heda but the Nightbloods are waiting for you.”

“Mochof Titus.”  Lexa stands from the bed and places her hands on Clarke’s hips.  She pulls the Omega towards her “Have dinner with me tonight.”

“No”

“Stop being so stubborn.”

“Stop being so annoying.”

Lexa releases Clarke’s hips and laughs as she walks towards the door “I’ll see you at dinner tonight.”

“I’m not going to be there so have fun eating alone.”

Clarke hears more laughing before the door shuts.  She curls up in her bed and pulls the furs up around her.  A few minutes later she sighs “I know you are still standing over there Titus.  Say what you want to say so I can go to sleep.”

“She has missed you Wanheda.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“My apologies Klark, I do not wish to disrespect you.”

Clarke groans “Just say what you want to say Titus.”

“She loves you Klark.  When she found out you broke the bond, she was heartbroken.  She needs you.  You are good for each other.  You make each other stronger.  Stop hurting her with this whole Ontari dalliance.  She loses control when she knows you are with her.  I’ve never seen her so reckless.  End it and mate with Leksa again.”

“Am I just supposed to forget about her betraying me?  You want me to act like what happened on the Mountain doesn’t matter?”

“That choice haunts her more than any other choice she has made.  She is trying to make up for it.”

“I care about her but I don’t know if I can trust her again Titus.”

“I beg you Klark, do not leave with Ontari.  Stay here and allow Leksa to win you back.  If you leave it will break her.  I’m not sure I will be able to put her back together.”

Clarke sits up “I know you care about her and you want to protect her.  I just…I don’t know what to do.”

Titus nods “I only ask that you try Klark.  Try and make this work.”

Titus bows and leaves the room.  As soon as the door shuts, Clarke flops back down on the bed with a sigh.  She closes her eyes and tries to quiet her mind so she can finally sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke makes her way down to the dining floor to grab some food before she leaves.  She finds Lexa sitting at a set table surrounded by candles.

Lexa motions to the chair across from her “Join me Klark.  Dinner is just about to be served.”

“I told you Commander, I’m not having dinner with you.”

Lexa growls “Out with Ontari again?”

“No, Octavia actually.  She told me she owes me some drinks and I plan on collecting.”

“You’ve been sleeping all day and haven’t eaten anything.  Have dinner with me and then you can go out with Okteivia.”

“What are you my mother?”

“I care about your health Klark.”

“Really?  Because you didn’t before.”

Lexa sighs “I will not keep having this argument with you Klark.”

“Good we finally agree on something.  Enjoy your dinner.  Hey maybe ask one of the many handmaidens around here if they want to have dinner with you.  I’m sure they would love to eat with the great and mighty Commander.”

“You sound jealous Klark.”

Clarke scoffs “No just making an observation.”

“I belong only to you Klark and you know that.”

Clarke grabs an apple and leaves to meet up with Octavia.

______________________________

 

“Clarke you’re here!”

Clarke laughs as she walks through the tavern doors and hugs an excited Octavia.  “I see you’ve started drinking without me.”

Octavia slides a drink her way “Time for you to catch up Princess.”

Clarke downs her drink and signals for another.  She downs that one as well and grabs one more before she follows Octavia over to an empty table.

“So how are things with Heda?”

Clarke sighs “A mix of wanting to kiss her and wanting to strangle her.”

“That’s understandable Clarke.  It’s her loss.  You’re an amazing catch.  If I wasn’t mated to Lincoln, I would be trying to get into your pants.”

Clarke laughs “Wow you really are ahead of me in drinks.”

“Damn right I am so catch up Princess.  Tonight we are celebrating.”

“What are we celebrating?”

“Your return of course.”  Octavia stands and raises her drink “To Wanheda!”

The whole tavern cheers “To Wanheda!”

Clarke and Octavia spend the night drinking, laughing, and dancing with the locals.  Hours later the Omega and Beta giggle as they stumble through the tower.  The guards posted around watch them but do nothing to stop them.  Clarke trips over an object in the hall and falls on her butt.  Octavia bursts out laughing and helps her to her feet.

“I don’t remember putting that there.”

Octavia laughs harder as she helps Clarke down the hall.  They make it to the bedroom doors and turn one of the handles but the door won’t open.  Clarke pushes on the handle again but the door still won’t budge. 

“Try the other door.”

Clarke gives the other door a hard push but it doesn’t open.

Octavia giggles “Why did you lock your bedroom?”

“I don’t remember locking it.”

Suddenly one of the doors opens and the girls stumble back.  Lexa appears in the doorway fully dressed and staring at Clarke.

Clarke groans “Crapppp Octavia you took me to the wrong floor.”

Octavia laughs “Me?  I was following you.”

Lexa steps forward and growls “I will take it from here Okteivia.”

“Don’t growl at her Commander!  She is my friend.”

Octavia kisses Clarke’s cheek “It’s ok.  Will you be alright if I leave you here?”

Clarke hugs her friend “Yeah I will.  Thank you for tonight O.  I needed it.”

“I will have someone escort you home Okteivia.”

“That’s ok Heda, Lincoln is waiting for me outside.”

Octavia stumbles down the hallway and Lexa pulls Clarke into her room.  The Alpha closes the door and crosses her arms.

“You are inebriated.”

“Thank you captain obvious.”

Lexa sighs “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind Klark.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and sits down on the bed.  Lexa walks to the table and grabs some bread and a cup of water.  She walks over to the bed and hands them to the Omega.

“Eat and drink this.”

Clarke salutes “Yes Commander.”

Lexa growls and shoves the food and water in Clarke’s hands.

Clarke huffs “Jesus why are you so grumpy?  I know you weren’t sleeping.  You’re still fully dressed.”

“I smell Alphas all over you Klark.”

Clarke smiles “There were a lot of friendly Alphas out there.  Octavia and I didn’t have to pay for drinks all night.”

Lexa snarls “What are their names?  Which ones touched you?”

“Oh my god, relax.  No one touched me.  They just chatted with us and bought us drinks.  They were simply interested in talking to the great Wanheda.”

Clarke finishes her bread and water.  Lexa grabs the cup and heads to the bathroom.  Clarke hears water running for a while before Lexa enters the bedroom again.

“I’ve prepared a bath for you.”

Clarke stands and starts stripping her clothes.  She throws them on the bedroom floor hoping it will annoy the Alpha.  She smiles as Lexa follows behind her grunting as she picks up each one of the discarded articles of clothing.  When Clarke is completely naked, Lexa walks over to the bedroom door and throws the clothes out into the hall.  She orders one of the guards to take them away and have them thoroughly washed.  Clarke slips into the bath and moans as the hot water surrounds her.  Lexa enters the bathroom and sits next to the tub.

“Are you done throwing a tantrum because you smelled other Alphas on me?  I expect to get those clothes back by the way.”

“You’re lucky I’m not having your clothes burned.”

Clarke sighs and lets the water relax her.  She looks over at Lexa and notices the Alpha watching her with dark eyes.

“What?”

“You are so beautiful hodnes.”

Lexa lathers up a cloth and washes Clarke.  When she’s done she moves on to Clarke’s hair and massages her scalp.  The Omega moans and purrs softly.

“Shut up Commander.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I can sense your smug smile from here.”

Lexa laughs as she rinses out Clarke’s hair.  She helps the Omega from the tub and dries her off with warm towels.  She scoops Clarke up in her arms and carries her over to the bed, placing her beneath the furs.  Lexa changes into sleep shorts and a tank top.  She places a bucket on the floor beside Clarke’s side of the bed and climbs in next to her.  She pulls the Omega close and kisses her temple.

“What do you want Lexa?”

“You know the answer already Klark.  I just want you.  I want to take care of you and love you.  I want to give you everything you want and need.”

“I don’t know if I can let you in again Lexa.  I don’t know if I can ever trust you.  I’m scared.”

Lexa purrs and kisses Clarke’s neck “I will wait forever if I have to.  I’m yours and that will never change.”

Clarke is too tired to fight Lexa anymore tonight.  She allows the Alpha’s scent to comfort her and allows herself to relax into the Alpha’s warmth.  Slowly she falls asleep to Lexa’s purrs.

______________________________

 

Clarke wakes when she hears someone enter the room.  Her stomach turns and she quickly races to the bathroom to empty its contents.  When she is finished she grabs a robe off one of the hooks and walks back into the bedroom.  One of the handmaidens is standing by the table looking apologetic.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you Wanheda.  Heda sends her apologies for not being her when you woke.  She had meetings to attend this morning.  She told us to bring you breakfast and a tea to help settle your stomach.”

Clarke nods “Thank you.”

“Of course Wanheda.  Is there anything else you require?”

“No I’m ok.  Thank you though.”

“Just let us know if you need anything.  You should also know your mother came looking for you.  She’s been waiting downstairs.”

“Can you send her up please?”

The handmaiden bows and leaves the room.  Clarke takes a seat at the table.  She drinks the tea to settle her stomach and slowly eats some toast.  Abby enters the room a short while later and pulls her into a hug.  When she pulls back she looks up and down Clarke’s neck.

Clarke huffs “I didn’t let her bite me mom.”

“You smell so much like her again.  I was just curious.”

Clarke sits back down at the table and Abby sits next to her.

“I don’t know what I’m doing mom.  Lexa is always going to be a part of my life.  I also care about Ontari and I don’t want to hurt her.”

“I met Ontari yesterday.  She came in to get her injuries checked.  She’s intense like the Commander.  You were right when you said you had a type.”

“Mom!”

Abby laughs “They are both strong and I know they will take care of you.  You have to do what makes you happy Clarke.  It won’t be an easy choice but you are going to have to make it.”

“Yeah I know.  Ugh I need another drink.”

Abby smiles “No more drinking today.  I want you to come help me in the healing hut.  It will help you keep your mind off of things for a bit.”

Clarke nods and goes to get changed.  She drinks another cup of tea and follows her mother out.

“I just want to let you know I want you to take over as Chancellor of our people.  But if going with Ontari will help you heal, I won’t stop you.  I just want you to be ok Clarke.  Answer one question for me.  If you go with Ontari, will she be able to keep you safe from the Ice Queen?”

“Yeah mom she will.  She wouldn’t let the Queen get her hands on me.”

Abby nods and wraps and arm around Clarke “I want you safe and ok.  The choice is up to you baby.”

Clarke walks with Abby to the healing hut, looking forward to a day free of the Alphas trying to win her heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Lexa gently cups Clarke’s face and runs her thumb over the Omega’s bruised eye.  “The one who hurt you will be dealt with.”

Clarke shakes her head “That’s not necessary.  He woke up from being unconscious and got startled.  It was an accident.”

“Other than your injury, how was working with your mother?”

“It was great.  It kept my mind off things for a while.”

Lexa steps back from Clarke and walks around her throne room.  “You could work there permanently if you would like.”

“I still don’t know if I’m staying Commander.  Thank you though.  I will keep it in mind.”

The doors to the throne room open and Octavia and Ontari step inside.  The Alpha snarls and rushes over to Clarke as soon as she sees her black eye.  She pushes Clarke behind her and bares her teeth at Lexa.

“What did you do to her?”

Lexa snarls back as she storms towards Ontari.  Clarke quickly places herself between them and shoves them away from each other.  She turns and places her hands on Ontari’s shoulders.

“Calm down, she didn’t do anything to me.  My injury is from an accident in the healing tent.”

Ontari gently runs her fingers over Clarke’s injured eye.  “Has the person who hurt you been dealt with?”

Lexa growls “Klark says she will not allow me to punish him.”

“Klark he hurt you!  He needs to be punished.”

Octavia chuckles from her spot by the door “Oh god they are starting to team up Clarke.  You’re in trouble now.”

Clarke turns her body so she can face both Alphas.  “No one is hurting him and no one is punishing him.  It was an accident.  Accidents happen.  I’ll live.”

Lexa pulls Clarke off to the side so she can speak with her privately.  “I know you want to get to training but spend the day with me instead.  The Nightbloods are eager to meet you.  Afterwards we can walk through the market and fill up on candy.”

 “I promised Octavia I would train with her today.  I do want to meet the Nightbloods though.  How about tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow will be fine hodnes.  At least have dinner with me tonight.”

Clarke sighs “You’re not going to give up asking are you?”

“No”

“Fine I will have dinner with you.”  Lexa smirks and Clarke huffs “Stop looking so smug or I’m going to change my mind.  I have to go.  I’ll see you later Lexa.”

“That is the second time you’ve called me Leksa.”

Clarke rolls her eyes as she walks towards the door.  “Wipe that smirk off your face Commander.”  She stops by Ontari “Are you coming?”

Ontari nods “Just give me a minute.”

Clarke looks unsure but agrees anyway.  She steps out into the hall with Octavia and shuts the door behind them.

Octavia looks warily at the closed door “Should we stay here just in case swords start clashing?”

“I’m not sure.  The last time they had a conversation it didn’t exactly go well.”

“Let’s go to the training grounds.  If there is a problem the guards will step in.”

Clarke is reluctant but decides to follow Octavia to the training grounds anyways.

__________

 

Leksa sits down on her throne “What do you want Ontari?  Perhaps more bragging about Klark?”

Ontari shakes her head “I’m sorry about that Heda.  I shouldn’t have said those things.  I was so angry about what you did to Klark and how much you hurt her.  I saw the opportunity to get under your skin in return and I took it.”

“Talk about her like that again and I will rip out your throat with my teeth.  Now I ask again, what do you want?”

“I’m not here to fight with you Heda.  I’m here to be Klark’s friend.  I want to take her to the Floukru so she can relax and heal.  You know how Luna is.  Two weeks with her and Klark will be a completely different person.  I’m hoping for a future with Klark, but at the same time I know the odds are not in my favor.  Most likely she will end up baring your mark again.  She still cares about you even though she is hurt and angry.”

“Why are you telling me this?” 

“Respectfully, you need to control yourself Heda.  I know it is hard when you still have her mark and I know I am the catalyst, but you have to reign it back in.  Being possessive and not respecting Klark’s wishes is only hurting you.”

Leksa snarls and jumps up from her throne.  “Do not tell me how to interact with my mate!”

“She’s not your mate!  She severed the bond and now she is her own person!  YOU HAVE NO CLAIM!”  Ontari takes a deep breath and calms herself.  “I’m trying to help you.  Listen to what Klark has to say and what she is going through.  Truly listen to her.”

Leksa sits down on her throne again “I will take your words under advisement Ontari.”

“Mochof Heda.”

“I thought it was may the best Alpha win Ontari?”

“Klark is not a prize to be won after a game.  I don’t care whose bite she takes as long as she is happy.”  Ontari bows “Thank you for your time Heda” and exits the throne room.

__________

 

Clarke, Octavia, and Ontari find an open ring at the training ground.  Clarke and Octavia team up to spar against the Alpha.  Octavia gets knocked on her ass over and over while Clarke holds her own; easily dancing around the ring countering Ontari’s every move.  The Beta drags herself over to her canteen and plops down on to the ground.

“Jesus Clarke screw the whole Princess thing, they should start calling you Warrior Princess.”

Clarke laughs “Ontari taught me a lot.”

“Hey Ontari, feel like teaching me?”

Ontari sighs “I suppose I could tolerate you long enough to teach you a few things.”

“Gee thanks.”

Clarke smiles at the two and drinks some water.  She passes her water to Ontari when she sits down next to her.

“What did you talk to Lexa about?”

“I apologize for the things I said to her.  I told her I wasn’t here to fight with her.”

“Lexa told me about that.  Not exactly what was said, but the context of it.  That can’t happen again Ontari.  I don’t want to see you purposely trying to hurt her.  I don’t want to see her hurt you anymore.”

“I understand Klark and I’m sorry.  It won’t happen again.”

Clarke nods “I know it won’t.  No more fights.”

“I’ve been letting her win.”

Clarke laughs “Yeah sure you have.  I’m surprised you still have all your teeth and you’re not drinking your meals through a straw.”

“You know I have a strong jaw.”

“Yes well let’s not test that strong jaw of yours anymore while you’re here.”

“Can we spend time together tonight?  I know you still haven’t made your decision but I leave soon.  I wish to see you as much as I can in case you choose to stay.”

“I agreed to have dinner with the Commander tonight.  Can I come over afterwards?”

Ontari nods “Of course.”

Clarke smiles as she pulls Ontari into a hug.  “I know this is not easy for you.  I wish things were simpler.”

“She was your mate Klark.  I’ve always known that.  I only wish for you to be happy.”

“I want you to be happy too Ontari.”

“Don’t worry about me.  I am happy.  Spend time with your friend.  I will go spar with your grumpy guard Ryder for a while.”

Clarke laughs “Try not to leave him a broken bloody mess.  Besides Jael he is one of the few guards that actually talks to me around here.”

Octavia groans as she stretches her legs out in front of her.  “She seriously taught you well Clarke.  I’m a bit jealous.”

“How is your relationship with Indra?”

“It’s alright.  We train together sometimes.  It’s not like it used to be though.”

“I’m sorry Octavia.”

Octavia shrugs “I made the decision I made and I’m happy with it.  I did the right thing.  Lincoln still trains me and I never have any issues finding sparring partners.  So it’s all good.  How did you end up finding Ontari?”

“She found me actually.  I was really mean to her at first.”

Octavia laughs “Why doesn’t that surprise me Princess?”

Clarke smiles “Shut up.  I was pissed off and I just wanted to be alone.  All the sudden some stupid Alpha shows up on my doorstep.  She took everything I dished out at her and she kept coming back for more.  I think it amused her more than anything.  Eventually I gave up and allowed her to start teaching me how to survive.”

“I don’t know her that well but she seems like she cares about you a lot.  She seems like a good friend.”

“She really is.  She understands me too.  The Ice Queen did horrible things to her and made her do horrible things.  Ontari is haunted like I am.  She suffers through nightmares like I do.  She experiences the same guilt and self-loathing that I do.  We’ve bonded over it.”

“I’m glad you have her Clarke.  The rest of us like to think we understand, but we really don’t.  It’s good you have her to talk to.”

Clarke stands and holds out her hand for Octavia “Enough will all the depressing talk today.  Let’s go get some lunch.  If you buy Ontari an ale I’m sure she’ll be willing to tell you embarrassing stories about me.”

Octavia smiles “Lead the way Princess.”

__________

 

After spending the rest of the day with Octavia and Ontari, Clarke goes to her room to bathe and change.  She makes her way down a couple of floors to the dining area where Lexa is already waiting.  The Alpha smiles and pulls out a chair when she sees her.  The food is served and Lexa pours Clarke some wine before taking her own seat.

“How was your day hodnes?”

“It was fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Yep”

“Did something happen?”

“Nope”

Lexa growls “Klark are you going to give me one word answers all night?”

Clarke sighs “No, I’m sorry.  I’m just…I don’t know.  This isn’t easy for me.  I’m sorry.”

“This isn’t easy for me either Klark?  Knowing another Alpha besides me is sharing your bed.  It is taking all of my strength not to kill her.”

“Whose fault is that Lexa?  Honestly what did you think was going to happen after the Mountain?  Oh that right you probably didn’t because I was supposed to be dead.”

Lexa slams her hand down on the table “Are we really going to keep fighting about this Klark?  I’ve been trying to make amends.”

“Yes we are because you don’t understand!  You have no idea what it was like to be left standing there!  You have no idea what it was like to watch them drill into my friends!  You have no idea what it was like to pull that lever and watch innocent children burn!  So yes we are going to keep having this fight because you’ve been sitting here expecting me to crawl into your bed like nothing happened.”

“You’re right I don’t understand, but I want to.  I can’t if you don’t talk to me.  Instead of allowing me to try and fix this, you dissolve my bite and take another Alpha to your furs.”

“You don’t get to judge me Commander.  Ontari has been a great friend and she has helped me more than you could ever know.”

“I could have helped!  I still can!”

Clarke snarls and stands from her chair “How are you going to help Commander?  You’re the reason I’m in so much pain in the first place.  At least Ontari doesn’t keep me thinking about the Mountain and the shit show that happened there.”

Lexa reaches out for Clarke but the Omega backs away.  “You don’t have to stay in her bed Klark.  I can help you with your nightmares.”

Clarke laughs humorlessly “I stayed in her bed one night since I’ve been here Commander and we were fully clothed!  As for my nightmares, you’re in them.  Your fucking bloody face telling me the deal is done.  So no, I don’t think waking up next to you after that will help.”

“Klark talk to me please.”

Clarke paces the room to calm herself down.  Once she is she sighs and sits back down in her chair “What do you want me to say Lexa?”

Lexa kneels down in front of her “Tell me anything.  Let’s talk about this.  I want to understand.”

“Just let me get this all out and then you can talk.  Ok?”  Clarke waits for Lexa to nod before she continues.  “I’m angry you took the deal Lexa.  When we mated, I considered your people my people.  As Commander they are so important to you, so they became important to me.  I never would have taken that deal and left them behind.  I never would have left Lincoln, Ryder, Jael, Indra.  I know you weren’t as close with my people but I at least thought you would recognize how important they are to me.  Like how I recognized how important your people are to you.  I guess I was wrong and I see that now.  That’s not the worst part of all of this.  I hate that you took the deal, but I guess a part of me understands it.  You chose to save your people in the Mountain just like I chose to save mine.”  Clarke pauses and takes a deep breath.  “We used to cuddle in bed at night and talk about all sorts of things.  Traveling to the different Clans, coming here to Polis, having children.  I started to envision those things and look forward to them.  On the Ark I knew I didn’t have a future.  There was no way they were going to let me live past eighteen.  All of that changed when I was sent down and met you.  You gave me a future and allowed me to hope for things I’ve never dreamed of hoping for.  One decision ripped that all away.  I was standing outside the Mountain alone and with no future again.  I was going to die.  I might as well have stayed on the Ark and been floated.  At least it would have been a lot less painful that way.”

“Klark…”

“Wait, please let me finish.  The absolute worst part of it all is you know full well about my parents.  My mother betrayed her mate, my father, and got him killed.  You know how much it has affected me.  I have a good relationship with my mother now but I will never forgive what she did.  I will never forgive her for getting my father killed.  You know all of this and yet you still waltz around here like I should just fall back into your arms.”

“Klark I am so sorry.  I wish I could change what happened and take away your pain, but I can’t.  I can only swear to you that it will never happen again.”

Clarke snarls “How can I trust that?  How do I know at the next sign of trouble you won’t abandon me again?  How do I know you won’t throw me and my people to the wolves again?”

“Never again will that happen Klark.”  Lexa makes Clarke stand while she remains on her knees “I swear fealty to you Klark kom Skaikru.  As my Queen, I vow to treat your needs as my own and your people as my people.”

Clarke blows out a shaky breath and holds out her hand.  She helps Lexa to her feet and looks into her eyes.  “I want to believe you Lexa.  My heart is screaming at me to trust you, but my head is saying otherwise.”

“You can trust me Klark.  I will never betray you again.”

“I don’t know if I can right now.  I’m trying but I need time.”

Lexa kisses Clarke’s forehead “I will give you all the time you need hodnes.”

“Thank you.  I have to go.  I’m sorry dinner was ruined.  How about lunch tomorrow after we meet with the Nightbloods?  We can talk more then.”

“Of course hodnes.  I look forward to tomorrow.”

Clarke slowly walks out of the room and exits the tower.  She barely remembers walking through the dark streets until she reaches a familiar tent.  She slowly opens it and steps inside.  She places her jacket on a chair and her boots by the door before she makes her way to the fur covered bed.  Clarke sheds her pants and slowly slips under the warm furs.  Ontari opens her arms and Clarke immediately snuggles into them.

“Are you alright?”

Clarke shakes her head “No.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not really.”

Ontari kisses Clarke’s forehead.  “Sleep Klark.  Rest your mind and your body.  Whatever has upset you can wait until morning.”

Clarke closes her eyes and falls into a restless sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who have supported this story so far. We know over and over we have hinted at some events taking place soon. Next chapter will be the start of that. Thank you for all the comments and thank you for sticking with us.
> 
> Our hearts are with those of you in and/or touched by Orlando.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

The next morning Clarke walks into her room and finds flowers on the table.  Stuck under the vase is a small piece of paper with _I’m sorry_ written in Lexa’s messy handwriting.  With a sigh, Clarke goes to the washroom stripping her clothes and drawing a bath.  She slips into the hot water and closes her eyes as she rests her head against the edge of the tub.

_I swear fealty to you Klark kom Skaikru._

Clarke opens her eyes with a start causing some of the water to slosh over the side of the tub.  She doesn’t know when she fell asleep but judging by her pruned skin it was a while ago.  Carefully Clarke steps from the tub and dries herself off.  She puts on light clothing before crossing the hall back to her bedroom.

The closed curtains near the balcony draw Clarke’s attention first.  She swears they were open when she left for a bath.  Second she notices the flowers have been moved from the table to the desk.  Clarke looks around the room for signs that maybe the handmaidens came in while she was gone.  She follows a faint trail of dirt from balcony to the center of her room.  She hears a small noise coming from near her bed and turns to investigate.  That is when a solid fist connects with Clarke’s already bruised eye.

Clarke hits the ground dazed but still aware enough to block the boot swinging towards her face.  She covers her head trying to protect from the kicks raining down upon her.  Finally she sees an opening and grabs the foot, sweeping the attackers feet out from under them.  The Omega turns and finds the intricately scarred face of an Azgeda assassin.  He growls at her and gets back to his feet.  Clarke scrambles to get back on hers as well.  She barely has time to steady herself before he charges at her again.  She blocks his blows and responds with some punches of her own.  The assassin lands a solid punch to Clarke’s ribs and throws her across the room on to her bed.

The Omega slides her hand under her pillow and retrieves the knife she placed there the first night she arrived in Polis.  The assassin pulls a knife of his own and charges again.  Clarke leaps from the bed and meets his attack.  They slice and slash back and forth catching each other’s arms and sides.  Clarke hears footsteps pounding down the hall getting closer and closer.  The assassin knocks the knife from her hand and tackles her to the ground.  He sheaths his knife and snarls at Clarke.  He smiles down at her and he rubs his sleeve into one of the cuts on her arm.  Clarke gives him a confused look but he only continues to smile.

The door to her room bursts open and Lexa barrels in with five guards behind her.  Lexa snarls and races towards the assassin.  He laughs as he gets to his feet and runs towards the balcony.  He slips over the railing and begins scaling down the side of the tower.  Lexa yells at her guards to catch him.  Titus races into the room and goes to Clarke’s side.

“Heda I will send for a healer right away.”

Lexa looks to Clarke and the Omega gives her a small nod.  “It’s ok Lexa.  I’m fine.  You can go after him.”

Lexa still looks unsure so Clarke gives her another nod.  The Alpha races from the room to follow after her guards.

__________

 

Leksa races down the tower all the way to the exit.  She bursts through the doors and on to the street.  She sees a group of guards and makes a move to follow them.  She follows them to an alley where more guards are standing in a circle around something.  Leksa pushes trough them until she gets to the center where she finds Ontari standing over the now dead assassin.

Leksa snarls as she looks at the group.  “Don’t just stand there!  Search Polis and make sure there aren’t any more of them!”

The guards quickly disperse to search the streets.  Leksa steps closer so she can look Ontari in the eyes.

“Do you know him?”

“Sha he is a well know Azgeda assassin.  Our paths have crossed more than once.  Was he after you?”

Lexa snarls “Don’t act like you don’t know.”

Ontari snarls back “I didn’t send him after you Heda.  I prefer to fight my own battles.  Besides I wouldn’t hurt Klark like that by attempting to kill you.”

“He wasn’t after me.  He was after Klark.”

“Wha…what?  Is she alright?”

“You didn’t know?”

Ontari roars “Of course I didn’t know!  I wouldn’t have left her side if I did.  Heda is she alright?  Answer me!”

“She has some cuts and probably some cracked ribs.  Her face took some hits as well.  She will be sore but she will be alright.”

“I need to see her.”

Leksa growls but agrees.  She nods her head and motions for Ontari to follow her.  They only make a few steps before Ontari stops.

“Wait!”

Leksa turns to face her “What is it?”

Ontari kneels down next to the assassin’s body and sniffs.  She looks him over and finally grabs his arm.  She lifts it to her face and smells his sleeve.  “Is this Klark’s blood on his sleeve?  Did this touch any of her open wounds?”

“I don’t know.  Why?”

Ontari sniffs his sleeve again and growls.  “Feisbona (poison).”

Leksa takes off towards the tower with Ontari hot on her heels.  They race up to Klark’s room and find her motionless body on the floor with Abi, Naikou, and Titus kneeling around her.

Titus jumps to his feet and bows his head.  “Heda I don’t know what happened.  Her breathing became labored and her lips started turning blue.”

Ontari growls “She was poisoned.”

Abi turns and looks at Leksa.  “Do you have the cure?”

Leksa looks to Naikou and watches as he subtly shakes his head.  She goes to Klark’s side and drops down beside her.  She takes the Omega’s hand and looks back towards Ontari.

“This is an Azgeda poison.  Please tell me you have something to help her.”

Ontari runs from the room before another word can be spoken.  Klark’s breathing becomes more and more labored as the minutes tick by.  Leksa feels the Omega’s forehead and whines as she notices Klark beginning to burn up.  Finally Ontari runs back into the room with a small vial in her hand.  She drops down by Klark and opens the Omega’s mouth.  She dumps the contents of the vial in and coaxes it down the Omega’s throat.

“I don’t know what exact poison he used.  There are three that turn the victim’s lips blue.  This antidote covers two of them.  If he used the third, she will die.”

A sob escapes Abi’s throat.  “When will we know?”

“We should know by sunrise tomorrow.”

Leksa gently lifts Klark into her arms and carries her over to the bed.  She sets her down and tries to make her comfortable.

“Naikou get towels and cool water.  It will help with Klark’s fever.”

Naikou bows and leaves to retrieve what she has requested.  Abi pulls up a chair by the bed and takes Klark’s hand.  Ontari approaches and sits on the end of the bed.  Leksa’s eyes narrow as she watches the former Azgeda Alpha.

Ontari snarls “Don’t even try to send me away Heda.  I’m not going to leaving her.”

Leksa snarls but stops when Abi roars.  “Clarke is in this bed possibly dying.  She does not need to two of you bickering over her right now.  Either suck it up and tolerate each other or leave.  I need to stitch and dress Clarke’s wounds.  Are you two going to help me or not?”

Leksa and Ontari share a look before they turn to Abi and nod.  They help her take care of Klark’s wounds and clean the Omega up.  Naikou returns and places a cool damp cloth on Klark’s forehead.  They all take a place around Klark’s bed and prepare for a long day and night of waiting.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Leksa lifts Klark’s hand to her lips and kisses it before gently setting it down on the bed again.  The Omega’s lips have turned back to their normal color but her face is still very pale.  Leksa looks across the bed to the Alpha holding Klark’s other hand.

“How did you meet her?”

Ontari smiles and laughs a little.  “I found her standing in the middle of the river trying and failing miserably to catch fish.  I pulled out an apple and sat on the shore to watch.  She growled at me and told me to go away.  I told her she was putting on too amusing of a show for me to leave.  She threatened to move down river.  I told her if she did she would have an even harder time catching fish.  All the noise caused by her moving would scare them away.  The more time went on the more frustrated she got.  Eventually she let out a loud snarl and came stomping out of the water.  She gave me an angry look and stomped away.”

Leksa growls “So you let her walk away without food?  She didn’t eat because she was frustrated by you.”

Ontari sighs “Relax Heda and let me finish.  I felt bad so I went down river and caught some fish.  I walked through the trees until I caught her scent and followed it until I found her cave.  She was not impressed to see me.  She was standing at the entrance of her cave with a scowl on her face and a knife in her hand.  I ignored her and sat down by the fire so I could start cooking my catch.”  Ontari laughs “She came stomping over to me asking me what the hell I thought I was doing.  I told her I caught her some fish and usually that warrants a thank you.  She growled and told me she didn’t need my charity.  She had to explain what that meant.  Once I understood I told her it was a peace offering and not charity.”

“Did she give in?”

“We are talking about the same Omega correct?”  Leksa’s stoic face breaks and she laughs along with Ontari.  “She told me to take my peace offering and go float myself.  Another thing she needed to translate for me.  She allowed me to put the fish on the fire and then she kicked me out.”

“That sounds like Klark.”

“I returned a week later with fresh honey, candy, and some candles.  In return she tried to hit me in the head with a wooden training sword.”

“Please tell me she hit you.”

Ontari huffs “I wouldn’t be a very good warrior if she managed to hit me.  I took the sword out of her hands and told her she was holding it wrong.  She yelled at me for criticizing her fishing and now her fighting.  I told her I could teach her to do both if she gave me a chance.  It took her three bottles of honey, a basket of candy, more candles, and two loafs of fresh buttery bread to say yes.”

“So you trained her.”

“As much as possible.  I was making trips all over for Luna.  I stopped and spent time with Klark whenever I could.  She is a very fast learner.  She became quite skilled in a short amount of time.  She might even be able to challenge you Heda.”

Leksa’s eyes shine with pride as she looks over Klark.  She kisses the Omega’s hand again before turning back to Ontari.  “When did you decide you would climb into her furs?”

“I didn’t force my way into her furs!  I would never force myself on to anyone, especially an Omega.  She made the first move.”

Leksa snarls “When?”

“About a month before you showed up to take her to Polis.”  Ontari sighs “She was sick.”

“What do you mean sick?”

“I showed up at the cave one day and found her in bed with a fever and a cough.  I wasn’t going to leave her like that.  I went to the trading post and purchased some medicines.  I sent a message to Luna that I would be late and stayed with Klark until she got better.  She kissed me one night and thanked me for everything.  It progressed from there.  Every visit after that we shared furs.”

“Did you know who she was when you first met her?”

“I had my suspicions.  It didn’t take me long to confirm them.  The blonde haired blue eyed Omega that fell from the sky and brought the Mountain to its knees.”

A growl rumbles in Leksa’s chest.  “You knew who she was and you still dared to touch her?”

Ontari snarls “She no longer wears your mark Heda.  Your claim is gone.  I’ve done nothing wrong!”

“Have you touched her since you’ve entered my city?”

“No.  She requested that I don’t and I respect her wishes.”

“Touch her in this city Ontari and I will cut off a very important part that makes you an Alpha.”

Ontari snarls and is about to comment when Abi walks back into the room.

“How is she doing?”

Leksa frowns “Her breathing seems to be improving but she’s still pale and her fever is high.”

Abi nods “Nyko sent me with more herbs for her.  Hopefully they will help bring her fever down.  Let’s brew them and see what happens.”

__________

 

_Clarke slowly begins to wake up.  There is a chill in the air surrounding her body.  She reaches down to pull her furs up but finds cloth blankets instead.  She opens her eyes and finds herself surrounded by metal and her artwork.  Clarke quickly sits up and looks around the skybox she thought she left far behind.  Panicked, she races over to the door and tries to force it open._

_How did she end up here?  Was her time on earth just a dream?  Was Lexa just a dream?_

_Lexa!  The Alpha isn’t something her mind just made up.  Going to earth was real and she needs to get back there.  Clarke tries to force the door open again with no luck.  She runs to her window and looks at the planet that became her home.  Suddenly a large flash erupts on earth.  Another one follows it in a different location, then another and another._

_Nuclear bombs are going off again.  How is that possible?  She needs to get out of here.  She needs to go back and find Lexa.  She needs to find her mom, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Ontari.  The door behind Clarke opens and a familiar face steps into the skybox before it closes again._

_“Dad!”_

_Jake smiles “Hey kid.”_

_Clarke runs and jumps into her father’s arms.  He laughs and spins her around before placing her on her feet again._

_“Dad I need to get back to earth.  You need to help me.  Mom and my friends are there.  There are bombs going off again.”_

_Jake steps back and sits on Clarke’s bed.  “Relax kid.  You’re still on earth.  Your mind brought you here while your body rests.”_

_“What happened to me?”_

_“You were poisoned by that assassin.  I have to say, your fighting skills are very impressive.  I’m a little jealous.  You kick some serious ass kid.  Poison part was a bit unlucky.”_

_“Am I going to wake up?”_

_“You will.  I just thought we could hang out for a little bit until you do.”_

_Clarke sits on the bed next to her father and he wraps an arm around her.  “I’ve missed you dad.”_

_“I’ve missed you too kid.”  Jake pauses “So earth isn’t exactly what we thought it was.”_

_Clarke chuckles “That is an understatement.”_

_“I saw that giant gorilla thing that chased you.  That seemed scary.  Cool but scary.”_

_“It was scary.  You would have loved it though.”_

_“I wish I could have been there.”_

_“Me too dad, though I can envision you trying to snap pictures of the beast while attempting to run from it.”_

_Jake smiles “You bet I would have.  You and Lexa made a great team against that thing though.”_

_Clarke sighs “So you’ve seen Lexa?”_

_“I have.  She’s very beautiful.”  Jake holds up his hand “High five!”_

_Clarke laughs and high fives her father.  “You are ridiculous.”_

_“What?  My daughter snagged a beautiful young Alpha.  I have the right to be proud.”_

_“What do you think about Ontari?”_

_“I like her too.  She was there for you when you were at your worst.”_

_“Yeah she was.”  Clarke pauses “Dad, how do I trust Lexa again?  Should I trust her again?  If you were alive, would you be able to trust mom after what she did?”_

_“That’s a hard one kid.  I have forgiven your mother for the choice she made.  It would take some time before I would trust her again.  My situation was a bit different though.  Your mother betrayed me by telling Jaha, but she wasn’t the one that ordered my death.  Jaha was my best friend, his betrayal was the biggest.  Honestly I’m not sure I would trust him again.”_

_“I’m still angry at Lexa but I’ve forgiven her.  I don’t know if I can ever trust her again.  I want to but I don’t know if I can let myself be vulnerable with her again.”_

_“There is a lot of healing that needs to take place between you two.  Healing takes time kid.  It won’t happen overnight.  Just keep your mind and your heart open.  You never know, she might do something that earns back your trust.”_

_“I’ll try dad.”_

_Jake smiles “I know it’s easier said than done.  You’re my daughter and I hate that she hurt you.  If I was still alive I would sure as hell make sure she knows it.  I just want you happy again.”_

_“I’m trying to be happy again dad.  A lot has happened.  I’m trying to deal with it all.”_

_“You will get there kid.  I know you will.”_

_Clarke coughs and her body starts to tingle.  “Dad I don’t feel right.”_

_“It’s ok kid don’t fight it.  Your body is just starting to wake up.”_

_“I’m not ready to leave you yet!”_

_Jake smiles “We will see each other again.  Hold on, there is one more person that wants to say hi before you go.”_

_The door opens and Wells walks in.  Clarke jumps up and pulls her friend into a hug._

_“Wells I’m so sorry I yelled at you and made you leave.”_

_Wells laughs “It’s ok Clarke.  You did well for yourself out there.”_

_“I missed you after you were gone.”_

_“I’m always with you Clarke.”_

_The tingling in Clarke’s body becomes more and more pronounced.  Suddenly pain flares in Clarke’s face and sides.  She doubles over and falls to her knees on the skybox floor._

_Clarke pants “What…what is happening?”_

_Jake and Wells kneel down beside her.  “You’re waking up Clarke.  Don’t fight it.  You’re going to be fine.”_

_Clarke’s lungs squeeze in her chest and she gasps for air.  The pain in her sides intensifies.  Black spots appear across her vision.  She desperately reaches out for her father and grabs his arm._

_“Wait”_

_Before she can say anything else, Clarke collapses fully on the floor and everything goes black._

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello. We are very sorry for the wait. We took a much needed vacation last week. We finally got back together yesterday and today to write again. But we are back. Back and a little more relaxed and refreshed haha. We will be working on more chapters. Hopefully we will get those out soon for you. Again sorry for the wait. We thank you for being patient with us.
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke gasps and wheezes as pain radiates down her sides and across her chest.  Her lungs burn as she tries to pull more air into them.  Sudden hands on her arms cause her to panic.  She thrashes and struggles trying to fight her attacker off.  She feels one hand leave her arm and cradle the back of her neck.  Someone rests their forehead against hers and begins purring.

“It’s alright ai hodnes.  You are safe.  No one is going to hurt you.”

Clarke stops fighting and begins to relax as Lexa’s pheromones saturate the air.  Her panic wears off and the pain returns.  She groans as her ribs protest against every breath she takes.

“Get me something for her pain now!  We are getting something ai hodnes.  You are going to be ok.”

A minute later Lexa’s forehead leaves hers and a cup is pressed to her lips.  She swallows the fowl tasting liquid in a couple of gulps.  As soon as the cup is pulled away Lexa’s forehead is back resting against hers again.

“You will feel it soon hodnes.  The pain will be gone soon.”

Clarke squeezes her eyes shut until the pain fades to a dull ache.  Slowly she opens her eyes and finds concerned green eyes staring back at her.  Clarke tries to speak but her dry scratchy throat makes her cough.  Lexa holds a cup to her lips and Clarke cringes.

The Alpha smiles “It is just water this time, I promise.”

Clarke accepts the water and drinks greedily until her throat is soothed.  “Thank you.”

Abby sits down on the bed and places her hand on Clarke’s forehead.  She checks her vitals and her stitches.

“I’m ok mom.  I’m just tired.  Where is the assassin?  Did he get away?”

Abby shakes her head “Ontari killed him.”

Clarke looks at the Alpha standing at the end of the bed.  She knows after everything Ontari has gone through she avoids killing whenever she can.  She feels horrible that her friend was forced to kill because of her.  “Ontari I…”

The Alpha shakes her head “I would do it again Klark.”

Clarke tries to sit up so she can go to her but Lexa pushes her back down.

“Klark you must not move too much.  Your ribs are broken and you lost a lot of blood in the attack.  You must rest.”

Ontari rests her hand on Clarke’s foot.  “I am fine Klark.  Heda is right, you need to focus on resting and healing.  We can speak more later.”

Abby looks to Lexa and Ontari “Can I have a moment with my daughter?”

The Alphas nod and promise to be back soon.  Abby lies down on the bed and gently wraps her arms around Clarke.

“You scared me Clarke.  I was terrified that I was going to lose you.  You were struggling to breath and I couldn’t fix you.  I couldn’t help you.  If Ontari didn’t have that antidote…”

“Wait Ontari used one of her antidotes on me?  She shouldn’t have done that.  That pouch is supposed to be for emergencies.  It is the only Azgeda medicines she has left.”

“Clarke you know there is no way she was going to let you die just so she could save some medicines for herself.”

Clarke sighs “I know, I know.  I will replace the vial for her.  I’ll figure it out somehow.”

“You can worry about it later baby.  Right now you just need to rest.”

“Mom I…I…”

“What baby?”

“I saw dad.  The Ark was back in space and I was on it.  Dad was there and Wells was there.  It all felt so real.  You probably think I’m crazy.”

Abby shakes her head “Clarke I don’t think you are crazy.  How was your father?  How did he look?  How was Wells?”

Clarke smiles and wipes a few tears from her eyes.  “They looked great.  Dad was his normal happy joking self.  He high fived me for finding someone as beautiful as Lexa.”

Abby laughs “That sounds like your father.”

“I only saw Wells for a minute, but he looked good.”

“Those Alphas of yours were very worried about you.  They didn’t leave your side.”

“I’m surprised they were able to stay in the same room together.”

“I was too.  There was some bickering, but for the most part they got along.”

Clarke yawns and winces a little as her face aches.  Abby kisses Clarke’s forehead “Get some sleep.  We can talk later.”

Clarke closes her eyes and quickly begins to fade.

Hours and hours have passed when Clarke wakes again.  She looks out of one of her windows and notices the sun has begun to set.  She tries to sit up a little but the pain lands her flat on her back again.  Clarke groans and takes in some shaky breaths.  Suddenly there is a knock at her door.

“Come in.”

Slowly the door opens and Clarke is immediately hit with Lexa’s scent.  The Alpha walks in carrying a small tray.  She sets it down by the bed and looks over Clarke.

Clarke pats the bed in between her and Lexa.  “You can sit, I won’t bite.”

“That is a shame.  You know how much I like it when you bite me.”

Clarke rolls her eyes but can’t keep the smile off of her face.  “You are lucky I have nothing in my reach that I can throw at you.”

Lexa smiles as she sits down on the bed.  She grabs one of the cups from the tray and holds it out to Clarke.  “I brought you more tea to help with your pain.  I added honey this time to help mask the taste.”

Clarke accepts the cup and gulps its contents.  She is very grateful Lexa added honey to it.  “Thank you.  That was so much better than the first time I drank it.”

“I brought you food as well.  I figured you would be hungry.”

Lexa hands over a bowl of fruits, cheeses, and a little meat.  Clarke immediately starts wolfing down the food.  She stops when she looks up and sees the incredibly amused look on Lexa’s face.  She chews and swallows her mouth full of food before smiling sheepishly at the Alpha.

“Sorry, guess I am really hungry.”

Lexa smiles “Do not apologize ai hod…Klark.  It brings me great joy to see you looking better and eating.”

Clarke finishes her food and sets the bowl aside.  “My mom told me you allowed Ontari to stay here with you while I was unconscious.  Thank you for that.  She said you two even sort of got along.”

Lexa huffs “She touched you Klark, I will never like her.  However, I do enjoy listening to her stories about you.  I really wish you hit her in the head with that wooden sword.”

Clarke laughs but immediately regrets it when pain shoots around her ribs.  Lexa looks at her concerned.  After a few shaky breaths, Clarke assures her she is alright.

“I really did try to hit her.  She was just so fast.  I chased her all over my camp trying to get a good whack in.  Don’t worry I’ve hit her many times in training since then.”

“Ontari told me you are quite the talented warrior.  Will you do me the honor of sparring with me sometime?”

Clarke nods “I would like that.”

Lexa turns her head and stares out of one of Clarke’s windows.  Clarke can tell she is thinking hard about something.  She lets Lexa do what she needs until the Alpha’s pheromones change and become distressed.  She takes one of Lexa’s hands in hers and rubs her thumb over the knuckles.

“Talk to me Lexa.”

“I thought I was going to lose you Klark.  Seeing your lips blue and seeing…I just.”

“Hey Lexa look at me.”  The Alpha continues to look out Clarke’s window.  “Lexa look at me please.”

The Alpha turns her head and finally looks into Clarke’s eyes.  Clarke squeezes her hand and gives her a small smile.

“I’m going to be ok Lexa.  I’ll heal and get better.”

“The Ice Queen will pay for this.  I promise you I will drive my sword through her heart myself.”

Clarke shakes her head “Lexa you can’t.  You have no proof she was the one that sent the assassin.  For all we know he was trying to steal the power of Wanheda for himself.  If you go after her with no proof the other leaders will turn on you.”

“She took Costia from me and now she is trying to take you.  She needs to be punished.”

“And she will be.  Just not right now.  She will make a mistake and when she does we will get her.”

Lexa growls “I hate when you are right.”

Clarke smiles “I know you do.”

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting towards you.  I believe your friend Okteivia would describe me as being an ass.  I saw Ontari and allowed my Alpha side to take over.  I know that is no excuse.  I’ve been treating you like you are my property, like a possession.  For that I am truly sorry.  I love you Klark, but I know how much I have hurt you.  I know you need time to heal and I will do everything in my power to earn back your trust.  I promise not to come barging into your quarters without knocking first.  I’ve touched you against your will and I hate that I have done that.  I promise you it will not happen again.  It may take me some time to get used to not calling you ai hodnes, but I am working on it.”  Lexa stands from the bed “I believe I have taken up enough of your time tonight.  I will leave and let you rest.”

Lexa turns to go and Clarke quickly calls out for her to wait.  She holds out her hand to the Alpha.

“Please stay.”  Lexa looks unsure, so Clarke smiles and says in a teasing tone “I’m not going to murder you in your sleep Heda.” 

Lexa rolls her eyes and removes her jacket.  She strips down to her tank top and briefs before climbing into bed with Clarke.  The Alpha purrs as she gently wraps her arms around Clarke and pulls her close.

“You know maybe I wanted you to sleep on the floor.”

Lexa quickly sits up “I’m so sorry Klark.  I shouldn’t have assumed.  I’m so sorry.”

Clarke instantly feels bad that the Alpha doesn’t know she is teasing.  She places her hand on Lexa’s arm and gives her an apologetic look.  “I’m just kidding Lexa.  I’m sorry I shouldn’t have teased you like that.”

Lexa shakes her head “No I’m sorry.  I guess I am a little on edge.  I don’t want to do or say the wrong thing.”

The Alpha slides back down under the furs and pulls Clarke close again.

Clarke chuckles “God were we this awkward at the beginning of our relationship?”

Lexa laughs “I think we were worse.  Do you remember that time I accidently walked in on you changing?”

“How could I forget.  You wouldn’t stop apologizing as you tripped over everything in the tent trying to run out of it.  I thought you were going to break your neck, or at least your ankle.  Do you remember my first swim lesson?”

Lexa huffs “I will never forget that.  You almost drowned us both.”

“Oh I’m sorry you try having a big ass snake brush by your leg.  See how you react.”

“Klark the snake was barely the length of my hand.  You jumped on my back screaming at me to not let it eat you.”

“Ok well at the time it seemed a lot bigger.”

“Then you refused to get off of me, so I had to swim with you on my back all the way to shore.  The entire way you yelled at me to go faster before the giant beast comes back and eats us.  It took me a week to get you back into the water again.”

“I might have overreacted.”

Lexa laughs “You think?”

“Oh shut up.  Like you’ve never overreacted.  Lincoln still has the scars from your little freak out.”

“That was justified.  I thought he hurt you.”

“I accidentally twisted my ankle while we were out picking berries and you acted like stabbed me with a sword.  You didn’t even give him a chance to explain before you were pummeling him into the ground.”

Lexa mumbles something.  Clarke smiles “I’m sorry what was that?”

Lexa mumbles again.

“I’m sorry a little louder.”

Lexa sighs “Ok so I may have overreacted.  I still say it was justified.”

Clarke chuckles as she relaxes into the bed.  The two cuddle together in comfortable silence for a while.

“It took me forever to get used to sleeping alone.  I was so used to feeling your arms around me.  Your arms always made me feel so protected.  Out in the woods I would lay down at night and every little sound would make me jump.  It took a long time for that to stop.”

“I’m sorry Klark.”

“I know.  I didn’t say it to make you apologize.  I guess lying here with you just made me think of it.”

“I’m still not used to sleeping alone.  I used to hold your pillow at night but it wasn’t the same.  Eventually your scent faded from it which made it even worse.  Every sound of footsteps outside my tent or down the halls in Polis would make me hope you would come walking through the door.  But every time the footsteps would fade away.”

Silence settles between them again until Lexa breaks it.

“Please tell me we are not too broken to be fixed.  Please tell me I haven’t hurt you so much that I can never be forgiven.”

“We are not too broken Lexa.  We just need time.”

“I will give you all the time you need Klark.  I want to give you everything.  There is however one thing you cannot ask of me because I will not be able to give it to you.”

“What is it?”

“Please never ask me to dissolve your mark.  If you choose not to mate with me again, maybe one day I can do it.  It will take me a long time to be ready, but one day I might be able to.  Just please don’t ask me.  It is all that I ask of you.”

“Ok Lexa, I won’t ask you.”

Lexa nods “Thank you.”

“Now no more depressing talking tonight.  Let’s relax and sleep.”

“As you wish Klark.”

“Reshop (good night) Lexa.”

“Reshop Klark.”

____________________

 

In the morning, there is another knock at the door after breakfast.  Clarke calls out for the person to enter.  Ontari steps inside and bows when she sees Lexa.

“My apologies Heda.  I did not realize you were here.”

“It’s alright Ontari.  I was just leaving.”  Lexa turns to Clarke “May I come visit you later?”

Clarke nods “Of course.”

Lexa smiles “Later then.”  She nods to the other Alpha “Ontari.”

Ontari nods back “Heda.”

Lexa leaves the room and closes the door behind her.  Ontari sits on the edge of the bed and takes Clarke’s hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m still drained but I feel better than yesterday.  Lexa being here, It’s not what you think.”

Ontari smiles “You are connecting again.  You are starting to heal Klark.  It is a good step forward.”

“Ontari I don’t know what will happen…”

“You do not need to explain Klark.  How many times do I have to say it before you will believe I just want you to be happy?”

“I just hate the idea of hurting you.”

“We have always been friends Klark and that will never change.  As long as I have you in my life I will not be hurting.”

“I’m sorry you were forced to kill again because of me.”

Ontari growls “It is not your fault.  If I had known you were the one he attacked I would have made his death a lot more painful.”

“I will replace that vial you used on me.  I’m not sure how yet but I will find a way.”

Ontari smiles “You are just full of apologies this morning.  You do not need to worry about the vial.  I already got it replaced.  Okteivia told me her brother Belomi is mated to someone from Azgeda.  His mate Echo replaced it for me.  They have all been asking about you.  They are very worried.”

“I guess I should see them soon.  Bellamy will only wait for so long before he comes storming in here guns blazing.”

Ontari laughs “Yes I advise you to send for them soon.”

“So how many embarrassing stories did you tell Lexa?”

“Only a couple.  She really wanted you to hit me with that wooden sword.”

Clarke smiles “Yeah she told me.  I assured her I’ve hit you a few times since then.”

“I bet she took great pleasure in that.”

“She really did.  Thank you for getting along with her.”

“Anything for you Klark.”

“You’re too good Ontari.  I’m really happy I met you.”

“I feel the same way about you.”

Clarke smiles “Keep that in mind as I ask you to scratch my foot because it really really itches.”

Ontari rolls her eyes “I take back everything I just said.”

“No take backs!”

Ontari sighs as she lifts the furs and scratches Clarke’s foot.  “Is that better?”

Clarke purrs and lets out a moan “So much better.”

“You are ridiculous.”

“Yeah ridiculously awesome.”

Ontari laughs as she throws the furs back over Clarke’s feet.  She settles on the bed next to the Omega and pulls out a book.

“Would you like me to read to you?”

Clarke smiles and nods enthusiastically.  Ontari laughs and begins to read.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Ontari steps into the Commander’s throne room, the guards close the door behind her.

 “You wanted to see me Heda?” 

When Leksa turns Ontari immediately notices the worried look on her face.  Panic begins to set in and her heart begins to race.

“Is Klark alright?  What happened?  I just saw her this morning.  She seemed fine.”

“Klark is fine.  That is not why I summoned you here.”

Ontari nods, her heart slowly returning to normal.  “What do you need Heda?”

“I wish to talk to you about what happened.  You know Nia better than most.  Do you believe this was her doing?”

“I have no doubt the assassin came to Polis on Nia’s orders.  I also have no doubt it is a trap.”

Leksa growls “Explain.”

“Nia is aware of how much you care for Klark.  Your feelings for her have never been a secret.  I believe Nia’s plan was to use that against you.  Klark’s death was not her goal.”

“How was that not her goal?  She sent as assassin with poison!”

“Sha she did.  A poison that has a cure.  There are three poisons the Azgeda have in their possession that cannot be cured.  If she really wanted the assassin to kill Klark, why not give him one of those?  No she supplied him with one that has a cure.”

“Sha an Azgeda cure.”

Ontari smiles “You don’t honestly believe Nia doesn’t know I’m here in Polis.  The same can be said for Echo.  Nia has spies everywhere.  She knows I care for Klark and she knows Echo does as well because of Belomi.  She knew Klark would be cured and you would become enraged by the attempted assassination.  Nia is trying to make you lose control.  She wants you to attack her with no proof to back up your claims.”

“If I attack her with no proof she can call for a vote of no confidence.  She will claim I’m an out of control Alpha and no longer fit to lead.”

“Exactly”

“Klark has also warned me against attacking Nia without any proof.  I wanted to get your thoughts before I made my decision.”

“The decision is yours Heda but I would urge you follow Klark’s advice.”

Leksa nods “Mochof Ontari.”

“Pro Heda.”

“I only have one more question Ontari.  One that has been bothering me since you arrived here.”

“Ask me.”

“Klark hasn’t given me any details about your past, but I’ve heard it was difficult.  Nia used you and forced you to do things.  I just need to know if you were the one that tortured Kostia and cut off her head?”

Ontari lowers her eyes and shakes her head “No, it wasn’t me Heda.  I heard that Nia had her but she was assigned to someone else.  I saw her in a cell once but that was it.”

Leksa nods and turns her back to the Alpha “That will be all Ontari.”

Ontari bows “Of course Heda” and leave the throne room.

____________________

 

Clarke slowly climbs out of bed cursing when her stitches pull and her ribs ache.  With her feet on the ground she blows out a shaky breath.  _Ok Clarke you can do this. Just stand up and walk._   After one more deep breath Clarke pushes off the bed and stands.  She almost falls back when pain surges down her right side.  She wraps her arms around herself and stumbles over to the table.  She leans her weight against it and waits for the pain to pass.  Black dots cloud her vision as she tries to breathe in and out.  After what seems like forever, the pain diminishes to an ache and Clarke is able to move again.  She walks over to her balcony and pulls the curtains to the side.  She smiles as fresh air and sunshine hit her face.  She steps out and places her hands on the railing.  The city of Polis is buzzing with life down below.   As slowly as she can, Clarke sits down and leans against the railing.  She rests her head against the spindles and closes her eyes.  The sounds from the market below help her relax.  Eventually the noises begin to fade as she falls back asleep.

_“Klark.  Klark.  Gyon op (get up) Klark.”_

Clarke jumps and her eyes fly open.  Calming pheromones immediately surround her body.  She tries to clear the fog from her head as she looks up into green eyes.

Lexa gently squeezes Clarke’s knee as she kneels beside her.  “I’m sorry I startled you.  I knocked earlier but no one answered.  I thought you were sleeping.  When I knocked again just now you still didn’t answer.  I became concerned.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you.  I wanted some fresh air.  I guess I fell asleep out here.”

Clarke groans at the stiffness in her neck and back.  She tries to sit up straighter but pain shoots down her sides again.  She whimpers and doubles over.  Lexa gently places her arms around Clarke’s back and under her knees.  The Alpha scoops her up bridal style and carries Clarke over to her bed.  Soft furs cradle the Omega’s body and give her a moment of relief.

Lexa backs away from the bed “I will fetch a healer.”

Clarke shakes her head “I’m fine.  It will pass soon.”

“Klark you shouldn’t be getting out of bed without help.  You need to rest so your body can heal.”

“I know.  I’m already sick of having to stay in bed all day.  It is driving me crazy.  I just needed to get out.”

“The more you try to move around, the longer you will be in this bed.  Your mother warned me you would be a horrible patient.”

Clarke huffs “I remember you being a pretty horrible patient yourself.”

“We are talking about you right now, not me.  Do you mind if I sit?”

“Go ahead.”

Lexa sits down and gently takes Clarke’s hand.  “Do you need more tea?”

“No I’m alright.  I can wait a little longer.”

“Ontari agrees with you about not going after Nia.”

“Wait you actually asked Ontari for her opinion?  Shit did I hit my head and get knocked out again?”  Clarke pokes Lexa’s stomach “Are you real?  Am I dreaming?”

Lexa rolls her eyes and bats Clarke’s hand away “Sha I am real and no you didn’t hit your head.  I asked Ontari because she knows Nia better than any of us.  It was the logical thing to do.”

“Yes it was.  I just wasn’t expecting it.  So are you going to listen to us or should I prepare for all out civil war?”

“Nia will get to keep her head for now.  It won’t be long before she decides to make her next move.”

“Her fight will soon be over Lexa.  We just have to wait for the right moment.”

“Have I told you how much I hate when you are right?”

Clarke smiles “Many, many times.”

There is a knock at the door and Clarke tells the person to enter.  Bellamy steps into the room carrying a basket.

“Oops, umm I can come back later.”

Lexa shakes her head “It’s alright Belomi.  I need to attend to the Nightbloods.”  She squeezes Clarke’s hand “I will check on you later.”

Clarke smiles and gives her a small nod.  Bellamy bows his head as Lexa walks past him and exits the bedroom.  As soon as the door closes he smiles at the Omega and holds up the basket.

“I come bearing gifts.”

Bellamy sets a basket filled with books, drawing supplies, fresh honey cakes, and candy on the bed beside the Omega.  Clarke eagerly looks through her gifts and smiles.

“You just became my favorite person.”

“I’m hurt princess.  I thought I was always your favorite person.”

“Only when you’re not driving me crazy.  Thank you for all of this.”

“Anytime princess.  How are you feeling?”

“I want out of this bed.”

Bellamy laughs “Damn already?  I guess I owe Octavia some new furs now.”

“You guys bet on me?”

“Yeah O bet one to two days before you would start complaining about being stuck in bed.  I bet four to five days.  I thought for sure you would hold out a little longer.”

Clarke smiles “Well I’m sorry to disappoint.”

“That’s alright.  I will get back at O eventually.”  Bellamy looks around the room “Has the Commander been taking good care of you?”

“Yeah she’s been great.”

“Good.  I umm…I met Ontari.  She seems intense.  She’s been hanging out with O a lot lately.  I think they are starting to become friends.  Ontari is very hard to read.  Does she ever smile?”

“Ontari doesn’t trust easily.  She will warm up to you just like she is warming up to O.  Yes, she is capable of smiling.”

“Good to know.  I like her.  She’s intimidating, but I like her.”

“Hey do me a favor and thank Echo for me.  I really appreciate her replacing that vial for Ontari.”

Bellamy nods “Yeah not a problem.  I will let her know.  So what are we going to do now?  What is the plan for dealing with Nia?”

“There is no plan.  We have to let it go for right now.”

Bellamy snarls “What do you mean?  She tried to kill you Clarke!  Surely Heda is going to go after her.”

“Bell we can’t prove that she is the one that sent the assassin.  He could have been working alone.  Or someone else could have hired him.  We need proof before we can challenge the Ice Queen.  Otherwise the Coalition will turn against Lexa.”

“Clarke we can’t just sit here and do nothing.  What is stopping her from sending another assassin?  You are in danger and next time you might not end up so lucky.”

“You’re right, nothing is stopping her.  We still can’t accuse her without proof.  So we wait and we pay attention.  She is bound to slipup sometime.  When she does, she will pay for her crimes.”

Bellamy growls “I don’t like this Clarke.”

“I know you don’t, but it is what we are going to do.  I’ll be fine Bell.  I’m not worried about my safety.”

“I hate asking this Clarke, but do you really trust that the Commander will keep you safe?”

Clarke sighs “I trust that the Commander will keep Wanheda safe.  She can’t afford having me fall into enemy hands.”

“Do you want me to send Skaikru guards to stay with you here?”

“No that’s not necessary.”

“Alright, let me know if you change your mind.  Promise to keep me updated on the Ice Queen?”

“Of course Bell.  I’m making progress with Lexa but we will still have a long way to go.  I have the feeling another war is going to breakout soon.  When it does, you might be one of the only people I will be able to trust.”

Bellamy takes Clarke’s hand “Focus your energy on getting better for now.  We can deal with the rest as it comes.  I will be here whenever you need me.”

“I know you will Bell.  We got through the Mountain together, we can get through this too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are on our way to Comic-Con. We are going to attempt to post one more chapter this week before things get too busy. After that, the next update probably won't be until late next week. It all depends on how much writing we get done while we are away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Screams echo through the halls of the tower waking Ontari from her slumber.  Quickly she bolts out of bed and throws on clothes.  She rushes from the room Heda graciously offered her, almost knocking over two guards in her haste.  They snarl at her as she tosses an apology over her shoulder.  She takes the stairs two at a time trying to reach Klark’s floor as fast as possible.  The screams and whimpers get louder and louder the closer she gets.  Ontari stumbles her way onto Klark’s floor and barrels through the Omega’s bedroom door.

Klark is thrashing back and forth in her bed fighting off demons only she can see.  Another screams rips past the Omega’s lips followed by a whine and then a whimper.  Ontari lights a few candles around the room before going to the Omega’s side.  Panic immediately sets in when she notices blood soaked furs matted to Klark’s skin.  Frantically she searches Klark’s body for the source of the bleeding.  She discovers the Omega’s has ripped some of the stitches on her arms and sides.  Klark screams and thrashes almost punching Ontari in the head.  The Alpha gently pins Klark’s arms to the bed and whispers comforting words in her ear.

“Klark you are just dreaming.  None of it is real.  No one is here to hurt you.  No one is going to get you.  You are safe Klark.  Please open your beautiful eyes.”

Klark whimpers “Please I’m sorry.  I didn’t have any other choice.  Please you have to understand.”

Another screams rips past the Omega’s lips and she fights against Ontari’s hold.  The door to Klark’s room flies open banging against the wall with a loud smack.  Leksa stands in the doorway with black eyes and her bared canines gleaming in the moonlight.  Ontari realizes how bad the situation must look.  A growl rumbles in Leksa’s chest as she stalks towards the bed.  The hairs rise on the back of Ontari’s neck.  Klark lets out another scream causing Leksa to stop in her tracks.  Ontari uses it to her advantage and quickly jumps into action.  She climbs on the bed and pulls Klark against her chest.  She holds the Omega tight as she pumps out calming pheromones.

“I’m right here Klark.  Nothing is going to get you.  Please wake up.”

Suddenly the Omega’s eyes fly open.  Tears stream down her face as she gasps for air.  Ontari purrs as she continues to hold her close.

“It’s ok Klark.  You’re ok.  Breathe for me.  Nice deep breaths.  You’re going to be ok.  It was just a nightmare.”

Ontari chances a glance at Leksa.  She is immediately relieved when she finds green eyes instead of black and gleaming canines safely tucked behind lips instead of on display.  She turns her attention back to Klark and purrs as the Omega sobs in her arms.

“Keeping breathing Klark.  You’re ok.”

Leksa leaves the room and returns shortly with an armful of bandages and towels.  Klark’s sobs have turned into small whimpers as she begins to relax in Ontari’s arms.  Leksa places the bandages on the nightstand and begins pressing towels against the Omega’s bleeding wounds.  Hurt flashes across her face when Klark flinches at her touch.  Ontari takes over holding the towels against Klark’s body as Leksa backs away from the bed.  Abi steps through the open door to the bedroom carrying her medical bag.  She sets her bag by the bed and brushes her fingers over Klark’s face.  The Omega tenses and clings harder to Ontari as Abi tries to pull her forward so she can look over her wounds.

Ontari purrs “You are injured Klark.  Your mother needs to fix your stitches.”

After a few more encouraging words, Ontari finally gets Klark to sit forward so Abi can remove her blood soaked shirt and fix her injuries.  Abi methodically cleans the open wounds and sutures them back up.  When she is finished, Klark falls limply back into Ontari’s arms.  Abi packs up her medical bag and tosses the blood stained items into a sack.  She kisses Klark’s forehead and face until the Omega assures her that she is alright.  The Alpha quietly grabs her things and leaves the room.  Leksa doesn’t move from her spot as Ontari helps Klark from the bed.  She helps the Omega change into clean clothes while Leksa pulls the stained furs from the bed.  Handmaidens silently enter the room with new bedding and blankets.  They quickly make up the bed and remove the other furs from the bedroom.  Klark stumbles as she walks back towards the bed.  Ontari’s arms wrap around her and catch her before she can fall.  The Alpha helps the Omega across the room and sits her down on the bed.

Ontari kisses Klark’s forehead “I’m going to go get you some tea.  Your ribs must be painful after all of that thrashing around.”

Klark nods “Don’t make it too strong.  It is making my nightmares worse.”

Ontari nods and leaves the room.

_______________

 

Clarke stares silently at the floor while she sits on the bed.  She can still hear the screams and smell the burning flesh from her nightmare.  She can still picture the dead children haunting her and asking her why did she do this to them.  She can hear Lexa talking to her in the background but she can’t register what she is saying.  She flinches and lifts her head when a hand gently touches her shoulder.  Lexa holds up her hands as she backs away.

“I’m sorry.  You weren’t responding so I just want to make sure you were ok.”

Clarke lowers her head again and stares at the floor.  “I’m sorry about the furs.  They are probably ruined now.”

“I don’t care about the furs Klark.  They are replaceable.  I only care about you.”

Clarke stays silent as she continues to look at the floor.  She begins to feel dizzy as the pain up and down her sides intensifies.  She closes her eyes as her stomach turns.  The bedroom door opens and shuts.  A moment later a warm hand touches Clarke’s face.  The Omega opens her eyes and finds a concerned Ontari kneeling in front of her.  The Alpha holds the cup of tea to Clarke’s lips until every drop is gone.  Ontari sets the cup aside before helping Clarke into bed.  She tucks the Omega in and kisses her forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

Clarke closes her eyes and sighs “Exhausted and in pain.”

“The tea should start working soon.”

Ontari walks away from the bed and quietly talks to Lexa.  Clarke can only hear every other word spoken between the Alphas.  After a few minutes Ontari leaves the room.  Lexa slowly walks over and stops a couple feet from the bed.  Clarke opens her eyes and turns her head to look at the Alpha.

“I can leave if you want and send Ontari back in.”

“You don’t have to leave.  Come lie down with me.  I won’t bite.”

Lexa lies down on the bed leaving a couple of inches between their bodies.  “I thought I told you I like it when you bite.”

Clarke smiles “My apologies.  How could I forget.”

A comfortable silence settles between them.  Clarke closes her eyes and begins to relax as the tea starts to kick in.  After a little while she feels Lexa’s eyes on her.  Slowly her eyes flutter open and she turns her head to look at the Alpha.  Lexa lifts her hand and slowly runs her fingers down the side of Clarke’s face.

“Are they always that bad?”

“No, I haven’t had a nightmare that bad in a long time.  I think that tea is doing something to make them worse.”

“I’m sorry Klark…”

“Don’t!  It is what it is.  I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

Lexa nods “Ok.  Do you want to try and sleep?  Do you want me to leave?”

“Talk to me.  Tell me a funny story or talk about anything other than war and death.”

Lexa takes a minute to think before she smiles.  “One of the Nightbloods gave me a pretty good whack today.  His name is Aden.  He is very skilled.  You would like him.”

“When do I get to meet your merry band of Nightbloods?”

Lexa chuckles “Hopefully soon.  They are eager to meet you.  They are starting to annoy Titus with all their questions about you.”

“It doesn’t take much to annoy Titus.”

“This is true.”

Clarke yawns “Tell them I am eager to meet them as well.”  The Omega closes her eyes “I’m sorry the medication is putting me to sleep again.”

Lexa purrs “Sleep Klark.”

Clarke feels Lexa’s lips on her forehead and hears her whisper sweet dreams before she falls back asleep.

_______________

 

Clarke begins to wake up when she hears voices whispering around her.

“Leksa will be angry with us if she finds out we snuck in here.”

“We just want to get a quick look.  We won’t stay long.”

“She looks sort of pale.  Do you think she is ok?  Should we get a healer?”

“Of course she is ok!  She’s Wanheda.  She controls death.”

Clarke stretches and her eyes flutter open.

“Great now you woke her up!”

She rubs her eyes and looks around at the children surrounding her bed.  They look back at her with a mix of fascination and fear.

Clarke smiles “Umm hi.”

A boy with blonde hair smiles back “Heya Wanheda.  I’m Aden.  We are sorry we woke you.”

Clarke slowly sits up and rest against the headboard of her bed.  “Nice to meet you Aden.  I’m going to take a guess and say you guys are the Nightbloods I’ve heard so much about.”

The children all smile and nod.  Clarke pats the bed and tells them all to sit.  One by one the Nightbloods tell her their names and ages.  They bombard her with questions about the sky and the Ark.  Clarke does her best to answer everything they throw at her.  The Omega is in the middle of talking about space when the bedroom door opens and Ontari walks in.  The Nightbloods quickly jump up from the bed and pull their swords from their backs.

Aden snarls “Azgeda.  We must protect Wanheda.”

Ontari bites into her apple and laughs.  “Have you gone from leading the Skaikru army to leading an army of little pups?”

“We are more than little pups you Azgeda mutt.”

Ontari snarls “Watch who you are calling mutt.”

Clarke carefully gets out of bed and places herself between Ontari and the Nightbloods.  “You can put your swords away.  She is not here to harm me.  This is Ontari and she is my friend.”

The Nightbloods put away their swords and apologize.  Ontari huffs and continues on eating her apple.  Clarke tells the Nightbloods they better run along before Titus comes looking for them.  She promises them she will see them again soon.  Ontari glares at Nightbloods as one by one they say goodbye to the Omega before racing out of the room.  Clarke climbs back into bed and rests against her headboard again.

Ontari sits down on the edge of the bed “What is the deal with the little brats?”

Clarke laughs “Those are Lexa’s Nightbloods.  I woke up and they were surrounding my bed.  Lexa’s told me they have been bugging her about meeting me.  I guess they couldn’t wait any longer.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.  Your legend continues to grow.  I think they are many out there that wish to meet you.”

“What do you mean?”

“First you destroy the Mountain and then you survive an Azgeda assassin and poison.  If they didn’t believe you command death before, they do now.”

“I guess Nia will want to cut off my head now more than ever.”

“Unfortunately I believe you are right.”

Clarke smiles warily “Just another day on the ground.”

“How are you feeling after last night?  Should I not have left you?”

“I’m still shaking off some of my nightmare.  No it’s ok.  We avoided the subject and kept the conversation light instead.  I’m still not ready to talk to her about the things I see in my nightmares.”

Ontari nods her understanding “Do you want to talk about it now?”

Clarke shakes her head “Read to me instead.  Put a new story in my head to distract me from my tragic one.”

Ontari grabs a book from the basket Bellamy gifted Clarke with and settles against the headboard next to the Omega.  She kisses the side of Clarke’s head and begins to read.

 

 


	18. Author's Note From Comic

I want to take the time to apologize to all of you.  For quite a few chapters now I have been a bit on edge.  I’ve snapped at some of you and I truly apologize for that.  Things going on in my personal life, the stress of my job this season, mixed with some comments on this story have really gotten to me.  I know that is no excuse.  I am very sorry.

99% of you have been amazing with this fic.  For that I thank you.  Your comments have been absolutely wonderful.  We’ve had some great back and forth conversations, even if we don’t always agree.  You’ve opened us to your point of view and in some cases showed us a perspective we didn’t consider before.  Hopefully I’ve helped you see our point of view as well in some cases and maybe showed you a perspective you didn’t see before.  Then there is the 1% out there that for some reason doesn’t understand the Angst, Clarke/Ontari, and Slow Burn tags.  Instead of starting a discussion, they yell at us and tell us what crap it is.  It is extremely exhausting and frustrating to deal with.

Seriously what has happened?  What is wrong with people?  Not everyone is going to like every fic.  That part is obvious.  What is wrong with people that they can’t just walk away?  Why do some feel the need to write discouraging comments, telling the author that you are out or that you are unsubscribing?   I would NEVER write that in the comments of someone’s story.  I try to support authors as much as I can and treat them with respect.  I try to be encouraging in my comments.  If I’m confused about something or don’t agree, I ask questions and talk about it.  I don’t write “screw this I’m gone.”  If it ends up being a fic I’m not into, I silently walk away.  I don’t announce it to the world.

We should be encouraging each other in the 100 fandom, not discouraging each other.  What is the point of that?  If it is something you’re not into, stay out of it.  When it comes to me I know I’m not a fan of Bellarke, Clarke/Finn (I apologize I admit I don’t know the ship name.  I do not wish to insult anyone by butchering it), and fics with graphic rape scenes.  So what do I do?  I avoid fics under those tags.  I don’t troll them and proceed to rip the author’s story apart and tell them how much I hate it.  I don’t comment saying “this sucks I’m unsubscribing.”  I wouldn’t leave a comment saying “I hate Finn or I hate Bellamy, stop using them.”  I wouldn’t do that to any Bellarke writer, Clarke/Finn writer, writer with a rape scene, and I sure as hell would never do it to another Clexa writer.  We shouldn’t be bashing each other’s ships and we sure as hell shouldn’t be bashing each other’s stories.  I don’t know about you, but that is just common sense to me.  It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure it out.  We don’t all have to be geniuses like Raven to figure out we should be respectful to each other.

Now I realize not all comments are going to be rainbows and butterflies.  There are going to be differences of opinions.  That is only natural.  Nor do I want them to all be rainbows and butterflies.  I think most fanfic writers can agree that constructive criticism can be helpful.  It can help you grow as a writer.  But there is a line.  Ranting and raving is not constructive criticism.  If you want to rant and rave, take it somewhere else.  Maybe sit down in front of your dog or cat and vent to them.

When it comes to our story, we knew not everyone would like Ontari.  We totally expected that.  But to leave a comment saying you hate Ontari and for us to stop using her.  Umm what?  Cleary that is not going to happen and she is here to stay.  Then you tell us to pick a ship already.  Umm pretty sure we already did that.  Clarke/Lexa and Clexa Endgame are both in the tags.  Not to mention a chapter ago Clarke talked to Ontari about it.  Ontari knows she is going to eventually go back to Lexa and take her mark again.  Oh but then you had to take it one step further.  You had to tell us to stop being like Jason and quit baiting everyone.  Excuse me?  No I’m sorry but that is just fucked up.  Actually it is beyond fucked up.  No one is forcing you to be here.  If you don’t like the story and the tags, walk away.  You don’t have to be disrespectful and mean about it.  Completely uncalled for.  I have gotten together with April and talked about maybe moderating comments for this fic.  In the end we decided that is not who we are and not something we wanted to do.

The comments mixed with my everyday life are starting to get to me.  My temper is a lot shorter and my motivation to write is dwindling.  A majority of you guys have been so supportive and do not deserve that.  You don’t deserve me snapping at you and you don’t deserve my motivation at 25%.  All of that being said, I have decided I’m going to step away for a bit.  I will still be very active in writing this fic with April.  That will not change.  However I will be handing off posting and commenting duties for April to deal with.  She is calmer than I am and more politically correct at the moment haha ;).

Again I truly apologize for my shortness in some replies.  Thank you for the continued support for this fic.  Thank you for all the kudos and comments.  It means a lot to us.  It means a lot to me.  For those of you who read Her Alphas Her Mates, I will see you over there.  If not, I will see the rest of you down the road.

-ComicBookGeek1818


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments you left after Comic's authors note. They made us smile and I know it really meant a lot to Comic. Now I know I'm not as cool as her, but hopefully you will tolerate me while she takes a breather. Thank you for all of your support. We hope you enjoy what we have in store for the future of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke continues to recover as the weeks pass.  Her stitches are removed and the pain in her sides is downgraded to a dull ache.  The bruises on her face have fade until they disappear.  It comes as a relief to Clarke when she no longer has to drink the awful herbal tea.  The intensity of her nightmares immediately decreases and her quality of sleep improves.  Her mother finally clears her for some light activity and training.  Clarke doesn’t hesitate getting back in the ring with Octavia and Ontari.  She even trains with the Nightbloods occasionally.

Clarke finishes training with Ontari for the day and sits on one of the benches to watch Octavia.  “She’s learned quite a few things since she’s started following you around.”

“She reminds me of that squirrel that followed you around for a week.  You refused to let me just kill him and eat him.  When I left he started following me.  I had to go to great lengths to lose him.”

Clarke laughs “I thought for sure you would kill him as soon you vanished into the trees.  Come on, admit you like her.”

“I wanted to, but I promised you I would let him live.  I admit your friend is fearless and a fast learner.  How are you feeling?”

“You are just as bad as Lexa.  I’m fine.  You can stop taking it easy on me you know.  I’m not going to break.”

Ontari growls “Your nomon (mother) said light training Klark and I intend to follow that.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and growls out something that sounds like “Stupid overprotective Alphas” under her breath.  She takes a drink of water and turns to the ring Octavia is sparring in.

“I must leave tomorrow Klark.  The Floukru are in need of some medicines found here in Polis.  I promised Luna I would deliver them.”

“Is everyone alright there?”

“Sha they are.  Storm season is approaching fast and it makes traveling by sea more difficult.  They like to stock up now so if something were to happen they are not facing a life or death situation during in bad weather.”

Clarke nods “That is smart.”

“I know a lot has happened since you arrived in Polis.  Have you made your decision?”

“I’m going to go with you.  Just for a couple of weeks.  I want to see the wonderful place you call home.  I’ve been thinking about asking Octavia and Lincoln to come along.  Would you mind?”

“I don’t mind at all.  It has been a long time since Linkon has visited the Floukru.  Luna will be happy to see him and meet his mate.  Have you told Heda yet?”

Clarke shakes her head “Not yet.  I am planning on talking to her after we finish here.”

Ontari smiles “I’m glad you are making the journey with me Klark.”

“Me too.  I’m really looking forward to it.”

Clarke turns her attention back to the rings when a bunch of warriors start cheering.  She sees Octavia standing triumphantly over a warrior twice her size.  The warrior is smiling as Octavia helps him to his feet.  He places a hand on her shoulder and nods his respect before leaving the ring.  Octavia walks over and takes a seat next to Clarke.  The Omega smiles and bumps her friend’s shoulder. 

“Looking good out there O.”

“Ontari taught me some cool things while you were playing doctor with Heda.”

Clarke captures Octavia in a headlock and ruffles her braids.  “Take that back.”

“Or what?”

“Well I was going to invite you on my vacation but I think I’ve changed my mind.”

Octavia stills “Wait really?”

Clarke laughs and releases her friend “Yes really.  Want to visit the Floukru with me?”

“I would love to.  How long are we going?  Lincoln can come too right?”

Clarke rolls her eyes “Of course Lincoln can come.  I was thinking two weeks.”

“Sounds perfect to me.  Bell is going to be so jealous.  When do we leave?”

Clarke turns to Ontari for confirmation.  The Alpha informs them that they will leave in the morning.  Octavia hugs Clarke before running off to pack and tell Lincoln.

“She seems very excited.”

Clarke nods “Understandable given how she grew up.  She was forced to live under the floor for years.  After that she was locked in a cell.  Getting to explore the world is a dream come true for her.”

“Was she a criminal?”

“No, just a second child.”

Ontari growls “That is barbaric.”

“Yes, it is.  It is also something I will not allow to ever happen again.”

Ontari stands “Go talk to Heda.  I need to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow.”

Clarke hugs the Alpha before they part ways.  She makes her way to the tower and rides the lift to Lexa’s floor.  She quietly opens the door to Lexa’s quarters and steps inside.  Looking around she doesn’t immediately see the Alpha.  As soon as Clarke rounds the bed, Lexa steps out of the washroom combing her fingers through her hair.  Clarke can’t help smiling at how beautiful Lexa looks.  The Alpha’s eyes shine bright for a second before they dull and turn sad.

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

Lexa nods and tries her best to smile.  “You will love it there.  Luna is a good person. They will take good care of you.  I will send Ryder and Jael too accompany you.  I know you have Ontari but they will help her keep you safe.”

Clarke closes the distance between her and Lexa.  She takes the Alpha’s face in her hands and smiles.  “Hey don’t be sad.  I’m coming back to Polis.  I’m coming back to you.”

“You are?”

“Of course.  Lex we are starting to move forward and it feels good.  I want to continue that with you.  I just know the Ice Queen is planning her next move.  I want to be mentally ready for it.  I think a little time relaxing with the Floukru will help me finishing healing and clear my head.  After everything I’ve heard about Luna, I want to meet her.  I’m not sure when I will get another chance.  So I’m going to go but I will be back in two weeks.  Lincoln and Octavia are going to come along as well.”

Lexa pulls Clarke into a crushing hug “You’re coming back.”

Clarke chuckles “I’m coming back.  It’s just a little vacation.  I will be home in no time.”  She pulls back to look into Lexa’s eyes.  “We still have things we need to fix, but we are getting there.  I want us to try again.  What do you think?”

“Nothing would make me happier Klark.  Will you stay with me tonight?”

“I would like that.”

Lexa removes her shirt and flops down on the bed in nothing but pants and her chest binding.  Clarke looks over the Alpha’s chiseled abs before narrowing her eyes and growling.

“That is not fair.  You know your abs are my weakness.”

Lexa rests her hands behind her head and smirks.  “Oh really?  Hmm I must have forgotten.”

Clarke lightly smacks Lexa’s stomach and lies down beside her.  The Alpha scoots over so they are touching and rests her head on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Will you take over as Chancellor when you return?”

“I was planning on it.  I guess we will be working together again.”

“Does that worry you?”

“I would be lying if I said it doesn’t worry me.  If you betray me again…”

“I won’t.  I meant it when I swore fealty to you Klark.  I know I haven’t given you a reason to trust me, but I promise you I will not betray you again.”

“If you do, I will not stand there stunned this time.  I will not run away again.  You will feel the full wrath of Wanheda.”

Lexa nods “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

“Take care of the Nightbloods while I’m away.  Don’t let Titus tarnish my good name with them.”

Lexa growls “I will cut out his tongue if he tries.”  The Alpha shifts so she can rest her head on Clarke’s stomach.  “Am I hurting you?”

Clarke shakes her head “No you’re fine.”  She purrs as she runs her fingers through Lexa’s hair and massages her scalp.

Lexa sighs “I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.”

Most of the night is spent in a comfortable silence simply enjoying the intimacy between them.  They find themselves the most relaxed they have been in months.  Morning comes all too soon and before they know it, it’s time for Clarke to leave.  Lexa walks with Clarke to the gates of Polis where her friends and guards are waiting.  She loads the Omega’s stuff on her horse and stands beside it while Clarke’s says goodbye to her mother and Bellamy.  Eventually Clarke steps back and allows Octavia to say goodbye to her brother.  She walks over to Lexa and wraps her arms around her.

“Goodbye Commander.”

“Goodbye Chancellor.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

Lexa pulls back and kisses Clarke’s forehead “Be safe.”

“I will.  Don’t forget to eat and sleep while I’m gone.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good because I already enlisted my mother to watch over you.  She will tattle on you if you run yourself into the ground.”

Lexa laughs “Have fun and return to me.”

“I will.”

Lexa helps Clarke up onto her horse.  She lets her hand linger on the Omega’s knee before she nods and steps away.  Ontari tells the group they better get moving.  After one more round of goodbyes, they ride out of Polis.

_______________

 

The group makes their way to the water’s edge.  Clarke looks around in awe of the beautiful stone structures.  She runs her hands over the smooth structures itching to pull her sketchbook from her bag.

She turns to Ontari “What do we do now?”

“Now we signal Luna.  Linkon build a fire for us while I gather what we need to send the signal.”

Jael and Ryder keep a lookout while Clarke and Octavia help Lincoln gather wood.  When they have what they need, Lincoln gets the fire started.  They all take a seat and wait for the flames to get big enough.  Ontari grabs handfuls of the green leaves she returned with and throws them into the fire.  The flames sizzle and turn a beautiful blueish green.

It is nightfall when Ontari turns to the group and tells them not to make any sudden movements.  Eight warriors wearing what looks like scuba gear walk out of the water and onto the beach.  They raise their harpoons and crossbows at the group.

Ontari stands and raises her hands “Now Connor is that any way to treat your favorite person.”

One warrior drops his crossbow and pulls off his mask “Who says you are my favorite?”

The rest of the warriors lower their weapons and remove their masks.  They greet Lincoln and tell him it has been too long.

Connor smiles “I didn’t know you were one to bring Luna more strays Ontari.”

The Alpha huffs “They are not strays.  This is Klark kom Skaikru, Wanheda.  Those are her guards Ryder and Jael, sent by Heda.”

Connor bows “My apologies Wanheda.  I did not know it was you.”

“It’s alright.  Please call me Clarke.”

Connor tells one of the warriors to signal the boat.  The warrior lifts one of the burning logs from the fire and waves it in the air.  Connor pulls out a small pouch and hands vials filled with yellow liquid to Clarke, Ryder, Jael, Octavia, and Lincoln.

Clarke gives Ontari a questioning look “What is this.”

“Safe passage” Connor answers before the Alpha can.

Ontari places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder “It is nothing that will harm you.  Luna is secretive about the Floukru’s exact location.  That will knock you out.  When you wake, we will be there.”

Ryder and Jael growl not liking the idea of being unconscious.  Ontari assures them that she would never let any harm come to the Omega.  Clarke opens the vial and drinks the contents.  Lincoln and Octavia do the same.  Ryder and Jael share a look before reluctantly following suit.  Clarke’s vision begins to blur and her knees wobble.  Ontari’s arms wrap around her and guide her to the ground just as everything goes black.

When Clarke wakes she’s on a soft bed surrounded by furs.  The room is saturated with the scent of an unfamiliar strong Alpha.  Clarke rubs her eyes and slowly sits up.  A beautiful woman is watching her from her seat in a chair near the end of the bed. 

The Alpha smiles “Welcome to the Floukru Wanheda.  I’ve heard so much about you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Clarke's time with the Floukru. Some Lexa and Abby bonding.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

“Are you Luna?”

The Alpha smiles “Sha, my apologies how rude of me.  I am Luna kom Floukru.  It is a pleasure to meet you Wanheda.”

“Please call me Clarke.  To be honest I’m actually not fond of being called Wanheda.”

“Klark it is then.” 

Clarke sits up more and swings her legs off of the side of the bed.  “Where are my friends?”

“Linkon is giving Okteivia a tour.  Ontari is assisting in the unloading of the medicines she brought.  Your guards are posted right outside my door.”

“It sounds like I’m the last one to wake up.”

Luna nods “Sha you are.  Ontari informed me about your recent injuries and all the medicines you had to take.  Those herbs can stay in your body long after you stop taking them.  Mix that with the sedative and it results in you sleeping longer.”  The Alpha stands “I hope you are not too uncomfortable being in here.  Ontari’s room probably would have been best, but it is not as secure as mine.  Word has spread that you are here.  My people are eager to get a look at you. I did not want you to be disturbed while you slept.”

“No it’s fine.  Being surrounded by your scent was a shock at first.  I didn’t feel like I was in danger though.  Do you mind if I ask why do you sedate people?”

“We are a peaceful Clan.  We are loyal to Leksa and the Coalition, but we do not involve ourselves in its wars.  There are many that have fled their Clans and taken refugee with us.  They do not wish to be hunted down and killed by their leaders, especially those from the Azgeda.  Our location is kept a secret to keep everyone safe.”

Clarke pushes off of Luna’s bed “No fighting and no wars.  I was not expecting that.  After everything I’ve seen it sounds like a dream.”

Luna smiles “It is real I promise.  Will you walk with me?  We can get food along the way.”

“I would love to.”

Clarke follows Luna out into the hallway.  Outside the door Ryder gives her a small nod.

“It is good to see you on your feet again Wanheda.”

“Thank you Ryder.  We are just going for a walk.  You and Jael can go rest if you want.”

Ryder shakes his head “We will be right behind you Wanheda.”

Luna opens the metal door at the end of the hall and bright sunlight streams in.  Clarke immediately picks up the sounds of seagulls and crashing waves.  Her mouth drops in awe as they step out onto a large metal platform.  She looks around at the large oilrig that the Floukru have made their home.

“Luna this…this is amazing.”

The Alpha smiles “Come let me show you around.”

The first site Luna shows Clarke is the market.  The Omega is fascinated by its contrast from the one in Polis.  The Polis market is filled with stalls selling weapons, whole meat carcasses, breads, and cheeses.  The smells range from the metallic scent of blood to the mouthwatering scent of meat on the grill and fresh baked bread in the oven.  The Floukru market is made of up of stalls selling all types of fishing nets, swimming gear, and seafood.  It smells heavily of salt and sea life.

Children accidently run into them as they laugh and play.  Luna ruffles their hair before sending them on their way.  Clarke notices how carefree and happy everyone looks.  They stop at one stall where an older woman is cooking with a cast iron skillet.

The older woman lifts her head and smiles “Mous odon Luna (almost finished Luna).”

“Mochof Faye (thank you Faye).”  Luna turns her head to whisper in Clarke’s ear “I try not to be bias, but Faye makes the best fried fish around.”

Clarke smiles “I’m excited to try it.”

Faye pulls two sticks of fried fish out of the skillet and hands them to Clarke and Luna.  The Beta bows “It is an honor to serve you Wanheda.”

Clarke smiles and takes a bite.  She can’t stop the moan that escapes past her lips.  She barely stops herself from doing a happy dance as she takes another bite.  “This is divine.  Mochof Faye.”

The Beta smiles and bows again before getting back to work.  Luna continues to give Clarke a tour of the market while they eat.  At the end the Alpha grabs two cups of ale and walks to the edge of the rig.  She sits down dangling her feet over the side.  Clarke carefully sits down next to her looking warily at the water below.

“Don’t tell me you are afraid of heights sky girl.”

“No just falling and splashing to my death.”

Luna laughs “Don’t worry I won’t let you fall.”

Clarke nods as she accepts one of the cups of ale.  Luna points to the different ships below and explains what each one of them is for.

“What you have here is beautiful Luna.  I never could have imagined something like this existed.  How did you end up with this?  What started it?”

“Leksa didn’t tell you?”

Clarke shakes her head confused “No, why would she?”

“I ran from my Conclave.”

Clarke almost chokes on her ale.  She takes a second to compose herself before she responds.  “Wait, Conclave?  Like to become Commander?  You’re a Nightblood?”

“Sha all of that.”

“Holy shit.  You’re the missing eighth circle aren’t you?”

“My apologies I do not know what that is.”

“Sorry, umm Lexa’s tattoo on her back.  There are seven circles, one for each Nightblood that died.  She always told me there were nine officiates in her Conclave but she never explained what happened to the eighth.”

Luna sighs “That would be me.  I killed my brother in the first round.  I did not want to kill anyone else after that.  I was supposed to face Leksa in the second round.  I ran from Polis before they forced me to do so.”

“Wow.  How did you end up here?”

“I moved around a lot.  I heard about Leksa becoming Heda.  I was afraid that Titus would send someone after me or that Leksa would hunt me down herself.  I wasn’t worried that they would kill me; I was worried that I would be forced to kill again.  Something I swore to myself I would never do again.  Lucky for me no one ever came.  The more I traveled the more I found people like me.  I decided to make a sanctuary.  I started my own Clan and set out to find the perfect location.”

“You found this oilrig.”

Luna nods “Sha.  This became our sanctuary.  One day Leksa sent word with one of my men that she wanted a meeting.  I was the first to join her Coalition.  I made it clear that I would not fight and I would not make my people fight.  Titus wanted her to kill me on the spot, but she refused.  She accepted my terms and has asked nothing of us since.”

“So now you take in those like Ontari.”

“Sha.  Ontari has become one of my most trusted.”

“Thank you for taking her in.  She has a good heart.  She’s always spoken very highly of you.  I’m glad I’m finally here meeting the person that saved her life.”

Luna smiles “She’s always spoken very highly of you as well Klark.  I’m glad I’m finally meeting you as well.”  The Alpha watches the boats for a few quiet minutes before she turns back to Clarke.  “Ontari has told me about the Ice Queen hunting you.  Are you here seeking sanctuary Klark?”

“After everything that has happened, you have no idea how bad I want to say yes right now.  I can’t though.  Lexa is always telling me that I was born for this and unfortunately I agree with her.  My people agree with her.  I’m only here for a couple weeks and then I’m going back to Polis.  Nia is evil and I’m not going to leave Lexa to face her alone.  I’m here to center myself before I’m forced to become Wanheda again.  I hope you don’t mind.”

“I figured as much.  I don’t mind at all Klark.  You can stay for whatever length of time you need.”

“Thank you Luna.”

“Of course.  I’ve never met Nia but I’ve heard the horror stories.  We both know the things she made Ontari do.  I cannot help you fight against her, but I might be able to help in another way.  There is someone I would like you to meet.”

“Who?”

Luna stands and helps Clarke to her feet.  “Follow me.  At this time of day he is usually with the fisherman fixing nets.  I have no doubt he would like to help you in any way he can.”

___________________

 

Leksa twirls her knife as she sits lost in thought on her throne.  She recently received news that the Azgeda are moving closer and closer to Polis.  When confronted about it, the Azgeda Ambassador waived it off as training drills.  Leksa doesn’t believe it for a second, but again without any proof her hands are tied.  The only good news she has received is that Klark arrived safely to the Floukru.  At least with Luna the Omega is out of Nia’s grasp.  Leksa lifts her head when the door to the room opens.  Abi smiles at her as she steps inside.

“Am I interrupting?  I can come back.”

Leksa puts her knife away and stands.  “No it’s fine.  Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine.  I thought maybe we could talk.  I’ve been trying to figure out a way to bring this up to you.  I decided to stop stalling and just do it.  Clarke has a big support system behind her and it grows every day.  I don’t mean to overstep, but I know you can’t say the same.  Titus and Clarke are really the only ones that you have in your corner.  I thought maybe you could add me to that list.  No pressure obviously.  You can say no and kick me out if you want.  Just know Clarke didn’t get her stubbornness from her father.”

“I do not wish to discuss matters concerning war.  So what would we talk about?”

“How about why you haven’t told Clarke about your nightmares?”

Leksa’s eyes turn black as she snarls.  “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Abi holds up her hands “You are my daughters mate, even if she doesn’t carry your bite anymore.  That makes you family.  I promise whatever we talk about will stay between us if that is what you would like.”

Leksa sighs as she sits back down on her throne.  “How do you know about my nightmares?”

“I didn’t exactly.  Your eyes hold the same tired look Clarke’s do.  I took a guess you were suffering from the same.”

“Have you shared your guesses with anyone?”

“No I haven’t nor do I feel the need to.  I just want you to have someone to talk to Lexa, even if it isn’t me.”

Leksa stands from her throne and walks over to the table.  She fills two cups with wine and motions for Abi to join her.  They sit across from each other at the table.

“Onya was always the one I went to for advice.  She was what you call my support system.  Gostos was always there for me as well.  Now their fight is over and Klark is all I have left.”

“Clarke told me you had someone else once.  She didn’t give me any details.  She just said that you lost her.”

“Sha I did.  I loved her but she was not my equal like Klark is.  I didn’t share the same things with her.”

“You’ve lost a lot of people close to you.”

Leksa nods “To be the Commander is to be alone.”

“My daughter is your exception.”

“Sha she is.  She is the one that taught me I didn’t have to follow that.  That I did not need to be alone.”

“Why haven’t you talked to her about what you are going through?  Why haven’t you told her about your feelings and your nightmares?”

Leksa growls “She is already burdened with enough because of me.  I do not wish to add to it.”

“It would help for her to hear it Lexa.  Open up to her.  Start earning back her trust.”

“She will not trust me simply because I tell her how I feel.”

“You’re right it won’t fix everything.  It would be a step in the right direction though.”

Leksa finishes her wine and grips the edge of the table.  The wood groans and creeks under her fingers.  Abi slowly reaches one of her hands across the table and places it on top of Leksa’s.  It takes a while, but Leksa begins to relax and loosen her grip.  Abi sits back and watches her patiently.

“Klark already told you that I lost someone special to me.  The pain from that loss was unbearable.  Still it was nothing compared to seeing Clarke without my bite for the first time.  I knew she would be angry and probably hate me.  I didn’t expect her to end our bond though.  Everything in me broke.  I almost fell to my knees in front of her, but I knew if I did I wouldn’t get up.  I left after she threatened to hurt herself.  The nightmares started after that.”  Leksa pauses for a second before continuing “I stopped sleeping when Jael returned unable to find Klark.  Every night I would sit in bed and wait for the pain to hit me and tell me that I lost her forever.  She was out there somewhere alone and in danger and I wasn’t there to protect her.  That pain eventually turned to anger.  I was angry that no one could find her.  I was angry that she was so stubborn and wouldn’t let me help her.  I was angry at myself for losing her.  I was angry at the flame for choosing me to become Commander and putting the burden of my people on my shoulders.”

“How do you feel now?”

“The pain has returned.  Klark is here but it is not the same.  She has lost her faith and trust in me.”  Leksa pours herself another cup of wine.  “She is better for her you know?”

Abi frowns “I don’t understand.  Who are you talking about?”

“Ontari, she is better for Klark.  I knew it the instant I saw her.  That is part of the reason I lost control.  Ontari can give Klark an amazing life.  I can only give her a painful one.  Klark could live with the Floukru and live in peace.  She would never have to fight or see another war.  She can have children without the fear of them being Nightbloods.  She can live without the fear of being taken and killed simply because she is someone I love.  Ontari can give Klark things I never could.  Knowing that fact fills me with a lot of anger and a lot of pain.”

“So what?  Maybe all of that is true, but none of it matters because from what I’ve seen Clarke loves you and chooses you.  Lexa, Clarke understands better than anyone what it feels like to be a leader.  She knows what her future will consist of.  She knows the threats and possibilities that come with it.  She still chooses you.  Don’t be so hard on yourself.  In my heart I know the two of you are going to change the world.  Besides, if you start trying to push her away she is going to get angry and come back at you even harder.  She’s been like that since the day she was born.  You know how stubborn she is.  Don’t ever tell her she can’t do something or she can’t have something, unless of course you have a death wish.”

Leksa laughs “I have been on the wrong side of her glare many times.”

“You’ve come this far with her Lexa.  Before she left she was starting to let you in again.  Promise me you won’t push her away.”

“I promise Abi.”

“Tell her everything you just told me.  Talk to her and share this with her.  Your feelings are not a burden Lexa.  Clarke will never tell you that they are.”

“Thank you for listening to me Abi.  Please do not let anything I’ve said leave this room.  If my people heard these thoughts they would call me weak.  I would hate to have to cut off your head for treason.  I don’t think I would win Klark back after that.”

Abi smirks “No I don’t think you would either.  I won’t tell a soul Lexa.  I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Mochof Abi.”

“I should get to the healing tent.  Have a good day Heda.”

“You as well Abi kom Skaikru.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Luna introduces Clarke to a helpful ally. Ontari and Luna talk. Lexa gets some disturbing news about Azgeda's movements.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates. Both of our schedules are a bit crazy right now. Thank you for being patient with us.
> 
>  
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke follows Luna through alleyways and rows of hung up nets.  The Alpha continues to point things out along the way.  They make their way down the rig closer and closer to the water.

“He is right through here” Luna says as Clarke steps off the final ladder.

The Omega tells Jael and Ryder to stay where they are before she follows Luna through a short dark narrow alley to their final destination.  On the other side sits a small group of men and women laughing as they patch up broken fishing nets.  The group goes silent as Clarke and Luna approach.  An Alpha with intricate scars on his face stops working and narrows his eyes.  Clarke immediately recognizes him as Azgeda.  Luna gives him a small nod before turning back to the Omega.

“There is someone I must check on.  Is it alright that I leave you to speak with him?”

Clarke nods “That’s fine.  Mochof Luna.”

When the Floukru leader exits the rest of the group goes with her leaving Clarke alone with the Azgeda Alpha.  His eyes watch her as she moves some of the nets out of the way and sits across from him.  The Omega silently waits for him to speak.

“So you are the mighty Wanheda?”

“I prefer Clarke.”

“Are all the tales about you true?”

Clarke shrugs “I don’t know.  What are they saying about me these days?”

“Stories say you burned three hundred of Heda’s warriors alive in a ring of fire.  When evil took over the man you loved, you cast it out by plunging your knife into his heart and ending his fight.  After Heda betrayed you, your rage carried you into the Mountain.  You single handedly freed your people and killed all of the Maunon.  Now you command death.  Not even an Azgeda assassin and his poison can kill you if you do not want it to.”

“I sound like a monster.”

The Alpha shakes his head “No, you sound like a strong warrior.”

“Don’t believe everything you hear.  Why are you with the Floukru and not the Azgeda?”

“I did not agree with the decisions made by the Queen.  My punishment was banishment.”

“So you support Lexa and her position as Heda?”

The Alpha smiles as he nods “Do not worry Wanheda, I support your mate and her title.  I do not share the Queen’s views about her.”

“Lexa is not my mate.  Well I mean she is, but she isn’t.  It’s complicated.”

The Alpha laughs “It does sound complicated.  Some are concerned about your relationship with Heda.  Do I need to share those concerns?”

“I don’t understand.”

“There are some out there that believe you will command Heda’s death because of what happened at the Mountain.  They believe you seek revenge.”

Clarke frowns “I could never do that.  I was angry about it but I would never wish for Lexa’s death.”

The Alpha looks into Clarke’s eyes trying to find any deception.  After a few minutes he answers “I believe you.  Your souls are entwined.  Killing her would kill you as well.”

“So you must know the Queen is after me.  She wishes to kill me and take my so called power.  Luna said you might be able to help me.”

“Sha I can help you if you wish.”

“What do you want in return?”

The Alpha smiles “I just wish to return to my people.  That is all.”

Clarke nods accepting his answer “Tell me what you know.”

 “I do not recommend that you take the fight to Azgeda lands.  You will be at a severe disadvantage.  Even with the help of a guide your entire army would fall. You must be patient and wait for the Queen to make her move.  You must wait for her to come to you.  I can help you either way.  I can get you alone into her castle if you want, however I do not think that would be the smartest move.  You might be able to kill her but you wouldn’t make it out alive afterwards.”

“No I want Nia to come to me.  On the Ark we called it having home field advantage.  I don’t want to be caught off guard though.  Can you give me any ideas as to what Nia’s plan will be?”

The Alpha places his fishing net to the side and stands up.  He walks over and takes a seat beside Clarke.  “I know exactly what her plan will be.  First I need to ask, how much do you trust your mate?”

“Honestly I don’t know how much I can trust her.  I know that she loves me and wants to protect me.  But that is in private and we are talking about war.  I’m not sure that I trust her not to betray me again.  Not yet anyways.  Why do you ask?”

“Unfortunately everyone knows what happened at the Mountain including the Queen.  This gives her an advantage.  She needs your power to move against Heda and take over the Coalition.  She can’t get to you without getting Heda out of the way first.  She knows she can’t fight against you when you and Heda are united.  So first she must separate you from each other.  She must get you on opposite sides again.  Because of the Mountain the Queen knows exactly how to do that.”

“What do you mean?”

The Alpha sighs “Klark, the Queen is going to offer Heda a deal.  She is going to force Heda to make an impossible decision again.  Most likely she will make her choose between the people and you.”

Pure dread washes over Clarke’s body.  Lexa had handed Nia the perfect plan without even knowing it.  Why didn’t she see this before?  Of course Nia is going to offer Lexa a choice.  A choice that could potentially ruin everything they are trying to rebuild.  Can she really trust Lexa not to betray her again?

The Alpha places a hand on Clarke’s shoulder pulling her from her swirling thoughts and emotions.  “You have a lot to think about.  The Queen is coming for both of you Klark.  If you are not united, you will both fall.  If you still don’t trust Heda, meet with your Generals and come up with a backup plan.  Come up with something that will keep you alive and out of the Queen’s hands.”

“Wait” Clarke calls out as the Alpha stands up and begins to walk away.  “You are loyal to Lexa.  You know how to get into Nia’s castle.  Obviously you know how Nia thinks and how she plans.  How are you here?  Why didn’t she kill you instead of banishing you?”

The Alpha turns around “My apologies Wanheda.  Let me introduce myself.  I am Roan, Prince of the Azgeda and Queen Nia’s son.”

Clarke’s jaw drops.  Roan gives her one last nod before walking away and leaving her with her thoughts.

________________

 

Luna knocks on the door in front of her and waits for the person inside to tell her to enter.  When a voice calls out she opens the door and steps inside.  The air in the room is completely over saturated with the other Alpha’s scent forcing Luna to cover her nose and suppress a growl.  Ontari is on the floor rapidly doing pushups.  More and more of the other Alpha’s scent pours into the room with each pump of the straining muscles in her arms.

Luna growls “Stop doing that and crack open some windows so we can talk.”

Ontari laughs as she stands up and dusts herself off.  She uses a towel to wipe the sweat from her body as she opens the two small windows in her room.  Luna sighs in relief and uncovers her nose as fresh air begins to trickle in.  Ontari grabs a cup of water and sits at her table.

“All the medicine I brought is unloaded and with the healers.  They say it is more than enough to get us through the storm season.  After we get the shipment of grains next week we should be all set.”

“That is great, but it is not what I am here to speak about.”

“Ok, what do you want to talk about?”

“You and Klark.”

“We are just friends Luna.”

Luna sits in the chair opposite Ontari’s.  “I know you are, but you wanted something more.”

Ontari sighs “I did at one time, yes.  I wanted to try and having something more with her but I knew it probably wouldn’t happen.  No matter how angry she is, she is still in love with Leksa.  I’ve always known that.”

“Judging by the healing cuts and bruises on your face I’m guess Leksa knows about the two of you.”

“She knows.  The injures are from saying something I shouldn’t have.”

“I warned you about that Ontari.  I told you to keep your feelings in check around Leksa.  She could have easily killed you.  We might not agree with the decisions Leksa made, but she made them and it is over now.  There is nothing we can do to change it.”

“I tried Luna.  I tried to keep my emotions in check.  When I saw her all I could think about was Klark’s pain and her screams at night.  I wanted to emotionally hurt her.  I wanted her to feel some of Klark’s agony.  So I bragged about my time with Klark and Leksa reacted.”

Luna shakes her head “Branwada.  Promise me you will never do that again.”

“I promise.”

“How are you feeling?”

Ontari sets her cup on the table and leans back in her chair.  “I wouldn’t be speaking true if I said it doesn’t hurt.  I care for Klark and I was starting to fall for her.  I thought she might be the one but she’s not.  I just want her to be happy.  I just want her to remain in my life.”

“I’m sorry it didn’t work out the way you wanted Ontari.  You will find your mate and you will have your own pack like you’ve always wanted.  May the Gods have mercy on us all when a pack of mini Ontaris starts running around.”

Ontari laughs “I will send all of them your way Luna.  On this rig you can only run so far and there are not many places for you to hide.”

“Like I said, may the Gods have mercy on us.”  Luna moves her chair in front of the Alpha’s and places her hands on Ontari’s knees.  “You know what Nia told you is not true right?  You have done many things Ontari but that does not mean you don’t deserve love.  Klark might not be the right one but there is someone out there who is.  Never stop looking.”

“Nia still haunts me.  I’m learning to ignore her voice in my head.  I will not let her win.”

“Good.  What are you going to do about Nia and Klark?  You haven’t seen the evil Queen since you escaped.”

“I don’t know.  Klark is going back to Polis to begin again with Leksa.  I’m not sure I can go with her this time.  I think I need a little time after this trip before we reunite.”

Luna squeezes Ontari’s knees “I’m here for you.  Don’t shut yourself away and don’t lose yourself in training.  Promise me.”

“I promise.  Did you introduce Klark to Roan yet?”

“Sha, before I came here.  They are talking now.”

“Do you think he can help her?”

“Let us pray that he can.”

________________

 

Leksa laughs and almost spits out her wine as Abi continues with her story while they eat dinner.

“I swear she turned two and suddenly decides she hated clothes.  It was a fight with her every morning just trying to get her to put something on.  One day I came home after my shift and found Clarke fresh out of a bath streaking down the halls of the Ark.  Jake had a towel in his hands frantically chasing after her.”

Leksa laughs harder picturing a two-year-old stubborn Klark.  She is about to respond when Titus clears his throat and interrupts.

“My apologies Heda but there is something we must discuss.”

Abi wipes her mouth on her napkin and sets it down on the table before pushing her chair back and standing.  “I should check on my patients one more time before bed.  Thank you for dinner Lexa.”

Leksa stands and nods “It was my pleasure Abi.”

Abi leaves the room nodding to Titus as she passes him.

“Another dinner with Abi kom Skaikru.  You two seem to be getting close.”

Leksa growls “I know you did not interrupt us to discuss my relationship with Klark’s mother.”

“No I did not.  Word has arrived from your spies.  Nia has sent her top Generals to meet with every Clan Leader except the Floukru’s.  She is trying to gain allies for her cause.  I think what we have feared is beginning to come true.”

“She is trying to gain support for a vote of no confidence.”

“Sha Heda I believe so.  Why else would she send her Generals to meet with the Leaders?”

“She might be trying to grow her army.”

Titus growls “She wouldn’t dare.  The warriors fear your wrath.  She would never gain enough to fight against you.”

“She would if she had the power of Wanheda.  If she kills Klark every warrior will move to her side.”

“Your spy in the Floukru says Luna has not yet been approached.  No one has even tried to make contact with her.”

Leksa nods “Good.  Send word to Luna not to accept any signal from any Azgeda delegation.  I don’t think Nia knows Klark is with the Floukru.  If Nia thinks Klark is still in Polis I want to keep it that way.  Tell my spies to keep their eyes open and inform me of any changes.”

“Sha Heda.  Would you like me to send anything to Wanheda?”

“I will write something for her myself.  Just let me know before you send a rider to the Floukru.”

Titus bows “Of course Heda.”

Leksa walks to the balcony as Titus leaves.  She breathes in the fresh night air as she leans against the railing.  _Come on Nia make your next move.  Give me an indication of what you are planning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Time jump, Clarke receives some unsettling news before her journey back to Polis, Clexa reunite, Nia makes her move


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

**Two Weeks Later**

Clarke smiles as she reels in her fourth fish of the day.  Ontari cheers her on as her catch is finally pulled up and flopping on the deck.  The Alpha quickly removes the fish from the hook and adds it to their growing bounty.  Octavia and Lincoln groan as Clarke and Ontari laugh and hug each other.

“Yeah, yeah we get it.  You are freakishly good at fishing.”  Octavia hands her pole to Lincoln “Your turn.  Catch us something and get us back in this.”

Clarke laughs “You’re just mad because your team is losing.”

“Whatever”

Octavia walks over and collapses in one of the lounge chairs.  Clarke hands her pole to Ontari before going to join her friend.  She plops down next to Octavia and links their arms.

“Are you glad you came?”

Octavia nods “I’m going to miss this place.  It’s so peaceful here.  It’s a whole different world.”

“You know you can stay if you want.  You don’t have to go back with me.”

“And leave you to fight the Ice Bitch alone?  Not going to happen.”

“I won’t be alone.”

“Yeah Heda is super trustworthy” Octavia huffs.

Clarke growls “Octavia.”

“Sorry”

Clarke sighs “Besides I meant Bellamy.”

“Oh.  You know you can stay here too.  You don’t have to go back and be Wanheda again.  You don’t owe anything to any of us.”

“I can’t stay.  I have to go back and stop Nia.  If I hide here everything would fall on Bellamy’s shoulders.  I can’t do that to him.”

“My brother could handle it.  He would understand.”

“I know he would.  He did a wonderful job while I was away, but it is time for me to stop running and hiding.”

“So you’re going back to her?  You’re going to be her mate again?”

“Yeah I am.  I’m not going to take her bite right away, but we are going to work towards that.”

Octavia growls “If she hurts you again I won’t be so nice this time.  I don’t care what the hell her title is, I will kill her.” 

Clarke smiles “Thank you.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed your new Ice follower.  God it’s like you attract all things Azgeda.  Are you going to tell me who he is or do I have to guess?”

“His name is Roan.  He’s been helping me out with Nia.”

“Did you get another Azgeda Alpha to fall in love with you?”

“What? No!  If anything he is like a big brother.”

“So was he like Nia’s personal guard or something?”

“Umm well not exactly.”

Octavia frowns “Okayyyy…what does that mean?”

“He’s Nia’s son and the Azgeda Prince.”

“WHAT?”  Octavia yells as she jumps up.  Ontari and Lincoln spin around to see what all the commotion is about. Octavia grabs Clarke’s arm and pulls her into a nearby alley.  “Are you insane?”

“O he’s been really helpful.  Plus, I have a plan.”

“Does that plan include him personally handing you over to his evil mother?”

“I trust him.  He doesn’t have a good relationship with her.  She banished him because he is loyal to Lexa and he doesn’t agree with how his mother rules the Ice Nation.”

“You seriously make the oddest friends.”

“Are you calling yourself odd?”

“No I’m the exception.  I’m the only normal one in your little merry band of followers.  Oh and Monty too.  He’s too adorable to be odd.”

Clarke laughs “Come on let’s go check on our dinner.”

They leave the alley and head back.  Octavia wraps her arms around Lincoln’s middle as he reels in another fish.  Clarke sits on the edge of the deck next to Ontari.  The Alpha gives her a concerned look.

“Is everything alright?”

Clarke smiles “Everything is fine.”

“Are you all packed for tomorrow?”

“I am.”

“Good.  I can’t…I can’t go with you this time.”

Clarke nods “I know.  Ontari I’m…”

“No, don’t apologize.  You have nothing to apologize for.  You’ve brought a lot of happiness into my life Klark.  You taught me that I can be loved and that I deserve love.  I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“I love you Ontari.  I wish I could give you all of me.”

“I love you too.  We both know we are not soulmates though.  Leksa is yours.  I have no doubt I will find mine.”

“I have no doubt you will and she will be amazing.”

“Just promise me you will be careful.  Nia is sadistic.  Make sure someone you trust is always watching your back.  Do not let Leksa betray you again.”

“I promise.  I need you to be honest with me about something.”

Ontari nods “I’ll always speak true with you.”

“This fight with Nia, the only way it can end is with death.  I don’t know if it’s going to be my death or hers.  I do know I’m going to have to be Wanheda if I’m going to beat her.  Am I going to be able to come back from this?  Will I ever be Clarke again or will Wanheda take over?”

Ontari gently grips Clarke’s chin and turns her head so she can look in her eyes.  “You will be Klark again.  Wanheda will not win.  If for some reason you lose yourself and can’t find your way back, come find me.  I will be here.  I will help you find yourself again.”

Clarke pulls Ontari into a hug “Thank you.”

“I’ll always be here for you.  Always.”

“That goes both ways.  I’ll be there whenever you need me.”

Octavia smiles “Get a room you two.”

Clarke pulls back from Ontari’s arms and huffs “O you just ruined a beautiful moment.”

Octavia shrugs “It’s a talent of mine.  Now let’s go.  I’m hungry and I need to finish packing.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and helps Ontari to her feet.  The group cooks their catch and enjoys their last night together.  The Floukru insist on throwing them a celebration.  They laugh, dance, and play games well into the night.

In the morning Clarke gathers her things and heads down to meet the boat.  Ontari is already down there waiting for her.  She takes Clarke’s bags and hands them over to the crew.  She hands the Omega a familiar vial before pulling her into a hug.  Clarke tucks her face into Ontari’s neck and tries hard not to cry.

“Be good and try not to drive Luna crazy.”

“But it’s my favorite thing to do.”

Clarke laughs “One of these days Luna is going to kick you off the top deck and watch you plunge into the water.”

“She loves me too much.”

Clarke pulls back and cups Ontari’s face “I’m going to miss you.”

“Don’t worry I won’t be able to stay away too long.  Get your mate back and stop Nia.”

“I will.”

Lincoln and Octavia come down the ladder.  They hug Ontari and grab a vial before stepping onto the boat.  Jael and Ryder follow behind them and grab a vial from Ontari as well.

Ontari huffs “What no hug?”

The guards roll their eyes as they step onto the boat.  Luna slides down the ladder and approaches Clarke.  She hands the Omega a message.

“This just came for you.”

Clarke opens it up and quickly reads the message.  She sighs as she folds it back up “Nia arrived in Polis.  She beat me there.”

Luna places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder “Be strong Klark.  If something goes wrong, you can always come here.  I will keep some of my men out there watching for your signal.  I will protect you.”

“Thank you Luna.  Thank you for allowing me to rest here.  Thank you for all of your help.”

“I’ve enjoyed having you here.  I hope this is not the last time I get to enjoy your company.”

“It won’t be.  I’ll be back.”

Luna smiles and nods “Roan wanted to be here but he needed to attend to some last minute preparations.  He wanted me to tell you he will be in Polis in two days.”

“Tell him I look forward to his arrival.”

“Safe travels Klark kom Skaikru.  As your people say, may we meet again.”

Clarke smiles “May we meet again.”

Clarke hugs Ontari one last time and says a tearful goodbye.  She steps onto the waiting boat and takes a seat next to the already knocked out Octavia and Lincoln.  She opens her vial and swallows the contents.  She smiles at Luna and Ontari as she rests her head on Octavia’s shoulder.  Slowly everything goes black.

_______________

 

When Clarke wakes she finds Octavia straddling her hips.

“Wake up lazy ass.  We need to get moving.  The wicked witch is already in the city.”

Clarke laughs as she sits up “Great wakeup call O.”

Octavia climbs off of Clarke and stands up “I try.”

Jael holds out her hand and helps Clarke to her feet.  “The horses are ready whenever you are Wanheda.”

Clarke brushes herself off and walks over to her horse.  She mounts up and nods to the group.  “Kom Polis (to Polis).”

The ride back to Polis seems to go a lot faster.  Before Clarke knows it they are riding through the front gates.  Guards nod to her and welcome her home.  The Omega steps down and grabs her things before handing her horse off to waiting stable hands.  She pets the beautiful creature one more time before they walk him away.  Suddenly Ryder, Jael, Lincoln, and Octavia start growling.  The other guards around them tense and place their hands on their swords.  Clarke turns around and sees Nia flanked by two Azgeda guards walking her way.  The Queen smiles at her as she comes to a stop in front of her.

“Welcome home Wanheda.  I’ve been waiting a long time to meet you.  How was your trip?”

Ryder, Jael, Lincoln, and Octavia snarl as they step forward.  Clarke holds up her hand stopping them.

The Omega smiles back “Queen Nia, I heard you arrived in Polis.  My trip was great.  Thank you for asking.”

“Where is it you went again?”

“A village not too far from here was in need of a healer.  I offered my services.”

“Oh how nice of you.  An Omega that can take lives and save them.  You really can do it all can’t you?”

“I suppose I can.”

Ryder places his hand on Clarke’s shoulder “My apologies Wanheda, but Heda is awaiting your arrival.”

Clarke nods at him before turning back to the Queen.  “Well I do not want to keep Heda waiting.  It was nice meeting you Queen Nia.”

“I will see you again soon Wanheda.”

“I look forward to it.”

Clarke steps around the Queen and makes her way towards the tower.  She assures Octavia and Lincoln that she is alright.  She tells them to go home and that she will see them soon.  Clarke nods to Ryder “Thank you.”

Ryder growls “I despise that woman.”

“Me too.”

Ryder and Jael do not leave Clarke’s side until she is safely within the tower’s walls.  The Omega steps onto the lift and rides it up to Lexa’s floor.  The guards standing post in front of Lexa’s room give her a small bow before opening the doors.  Clarke steps inside and looks around for the Alpha.  When she doesn’t immediately see her she walks around the bed.  Lexa steps out from the washroom combing her fingers through her hair.  She freezes in place when she sees the Omega.

Clarke smiles and can’t help laughing a little “I’m experiencing some serious déjà vu.” 

“Klark you’re here.”

“I’m here.  I promised you I was coming back.”

“You did.  Two weeks passed and when you didn’t arrive I thought maybe…”

Clarke steps forward and takes Lexa’s hands “I’m sorry.  We had some issues with fog.  We had to delay a couple of days.”

“You’re here.”

“I’m here.”

Lexa pulls Clarke in and holds her as close as possible.  Purrs rumble through the Alpha’s chest as she tucks her face into Clarke’s neck and breathes her in.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s temple “Did you miss me?”

Lexa doesn’t verbally respond.  Instead she nods into Clarke’s neck.  The Alpha’s purrs get louder as her canines lightly scrape along the Omega’s neck.  Clarke knows Lexa isn’t trying to mark her.  The canines are some of the most sensitive parts of the body.  She knows Lexa just wants to feel her skin under hers.  She knows the Alpha is trying to reassure herself that Clarke is really here.  Clarke purrs as she rubs her hands up and down Lexa’s back.

“Shhh I’m here.  You didn’t think I was coming back did you?”

“No”

Clarke kisses Lexa’s head again “Well I’m here and you’re forever stuck with me.”

Lexa lets out a small laugh “Good.  Did you have a good time?”

“I did.  I learned how to fish.  I’m actually really good at it.  Luna said if I ever want a job on a boat she will give me one.”

“I thought Ontari already taught you to fish?”

“She did but she is an amateur compared to Luna.”

Lexa smiles against Clarke’s neck “Klark the fisherman.  Maybe one day you can teach me.”

“That’s me.  I would love to.”  Clarke leans back but keeps her hands on Lexa and their bodies close.  She notices the dark circles under the Alpha’s eyes.  “You look tired.  Did you sleep at all?”

“I don’t sleep much anymore.”

A small whimper escapes past Lexa’s lips when the Omega steps out of her arms.  Clarke removes her boots before climbing onto Lexa’s bed.  She settles against the pillows and holds out her arms.  Lexa takes a step towards the bed and then hesitates. 

Clarke smiles “What are you waiting for Heda?”

Lexa removes her boot and climbs into Clarke’s arms.  She lies down and rests her head on the Omega’s stomach.  Clarke combs her fingers through Lexa’s hair and gently scratches her scalp.  Lexa purrs and closes her eyes.

“If you keep doing that I’m going to fall asleep.”

“You can sleep if you want.  You look like you need it.”

Lexa shakes her head “You just got back Klark.  It would be rude of me to fall asleep on you.”

Clarke smiles “So stubborn.”

Lexa laughs “Oh no, you do not get to call me stubborn anymore.  Your mother told me a lot of stories about you while you were away.”

Clarke’s eyes narrow “I don’t believe you.  My mother wouldn’t do that.”

“She told me about how you refused to wear clothes when you turned two.  When you turned five you refused to talk to your parents for a week because they didn’t get you a pony for your birthday.  Even though there were no horses in the sky.  Let’s not forget about the time you declared war on peas and convinced your friend Wells to do the same.  Those are just some of the many stories she shared with me.”

“Dammit she is such a traitor.  Ok you can’t comment on the clothes thing.  I know for a fact that you would love it if I refused to wear clothes in your room all day every day.  I was stubborn about the pony thing but I got over it.  Look at me now.  I can ride a horse whenever I want.  My war on peas is still going on.  They are mushy little balls of death Lexa.”

Lexa laughs and nips at the Omega’s stomach “So stubborn.”

Clarke huffs “Whatever.  Well I’m glad you got along with my mother.  Though now I’m going to need to speak with her and ban her from telling you anymore stories.”

“Good luck with that.  I will get more stories from her somehow.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and goes back to massaging Lexa’s scalp.  “I met Nia on my way to the tower.”

Lexa snarls as she sits up “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?  Are you alright?  Did she hurt you?  What did she say?”

“Lexa I’m fine.  I had Jael, Ryder, Lincoln, and Octavia with me.  Plus, we were still by the front gate so a bunch of your guards were there as well.  She just said she has waited a long time to meet me and she will see me again soon.  Ryder did his job and got me out of there.”

“I’m sorry Klark.  She should have never gotten near you.”

“Lexa I’m fine.  She just wanted to make her presence known.”  Clarke runs her fingers along Lexa’s strong jaw “I’m fine.”

Lexa nods and places her head back on Clarke’s stomach.

“I met Nia’s son Roan.”

Lexa lifts her head again “I thought he was dead.”

“Nope he is with Luna.  I spent a good amount of time with him.  He warned me about Nia and some of the things she may try to do.  We should talk more about it, but first you should sleep.  I need you well rested.”

Lexa crawls up the Omega’s body and looks at her lips.  “May I?”

Clarke gives the Alpha a small nod.  Lexa slowly leans forward giving Clarke plenty of time to push her away if she changes her mind.  Finally their lips meet in a slow gentle kiss.  Lexa pulls back before she gets carried away and places a few kisses around the Omega’s face.

“Welcome home Klark.”

Clarke smiles “It’s good to be home.”

Lexa slides down the bed and lies her head back down on the Omega’s stomach.  Clarke lightly scratches the Alpha’s scalp and watches her fall asleep.

_______________

 

Constant pounding on the door wakes the pair a couple of hours later.  Clarke groans as she rubs the sleep from her eyes.

“Who is that?”

Lexa sits up and lets out a booming roar.  The pounding immediately stops.  The Alpha kisses Clarke’s forehead and apologizes.  She gets off the bed and walks over to the door quickly pulling it open.  She releases a snarl as Titus rushes inside.  He bows to Clarke when he sees her standing from the bed before turning back to Lexa.  The Alpha interrupts him before he can say a single word.

“What is the meaning of this Titus?  Tell me why I shouldn’t slit your throat for entering my quarters uninvited.”

Titus bows “My apologies Heda.  The Ambassadors are demanding a meeting.  I’ve been trying to hold them off but they will no longer listen.  They threatened to come here and demand your presence themselves.”

Lexa roars “I am Heda!  They do not summon me!”

Titus visibly flinches “I told them that Heda.  They are still demanding your presence.”

“All of the Ambassadors?”

“All but the Floukru Ambassador and Belomi kom Skaikru.  They both spoke against demanding your presence.  The other Ambassadors almost attacked them.  Your guards had to step in to prevent a fight.”

Clarke speaks up “Where are they?”

“They are all waiting in the throne room.  Queen Nia is in there as well.  Heda I…”

Lexa holds up her hand silencing him.  “Tell them I will be there soon.  They will all be lucky if I let them leave that room alive.”

Titus shudders as he bows again “Sha Heda.  I will inform them right away.”

Titus quickly leaves the room closing the door behind him.  Lexa picks up a cup from a nearby table and throws it across the room.  The cup shatter as it hits the wall and falls to the floor.  Clarke rushes to Lexa’s side and cups her face.

“Hey calm down.  You know Nia is the orchestrator of all of this.  She is trying to get under your skin.  I’m right here.  We can handle this together.”

“While you were away Nia sent her Generals to visit all of the Clan Leaders.  Titus and I think she is trying to gain support for a vote of no confidence.”

“Ok, how many does she need for the vote to go through?”

“It must be unanimous.”

“Well Bellamy and the Floukru Ambassador will never vote for that.  So it will fail.  Nia probably knows that.  She is just doing it to bait you.  She wants you to lash out at her.  Let’s go there and keep calm.  When it fails we will walk away.  We can come back here and talk about some things.  Or we can go train together.  Ok?”

Lexa nods “Ok.”

The pair gets dressed and step out of Lexa’s room.  They make their way to the throne room and find Bellamy waiting outside.  He nods to Lexa and hugs Clarke.

“It’s good to have you home Princess.”

Clarke smiles “It’s good to be home Bell.”

“I’m sorry about all of this Commander.  I tried to put a stop to it.  None of them would listen.  That Ice Queen is a real bitch.”

A small smile graces Lexa’s face “It is not your fault Belomi kom Skaikru.”

Bellamy takes the Chancellor’s pin off of his coat and fastens it to Clarke’s.  “Are you ready Chancellor?”

Clarke nods “Let’s do this.”

The guards open the doors to the throne room.  All of the Ambassadors stand from their chairs as Lexa walks to her throne.  Bellamy walks over to the Skaikru’s chair and Clarke takes her spot standing behind him.  Clarke glares at Nia when she looks over and finds her doing the same.  The Queen smirks and turns her attention to Lexa.  Lexa raises her hand and everyone sits.  She remains standing in front of her throne as she glares at all of the Ambassadors.  Clarke can hear the growl rumbling in Lexa’s chest.

Lexa snarls “I AM HEDA!  None of you have the authority to summon me to a meeting.  Someone give me a good reason as to why I shouldn’t slit all of your throats right now.” 

Nia steps out from behind her Ambassador’s chair and walks down the red carpet until she is standing at the bottom of the throne’s stairs.

“I am the one that summoned you Leksa.  The Ambassadors are just supporting me.”

Titus snarls as he steps forward “You are out of line Nia.  Know your place or face execution.”

“Oh Titus, always such a guard dog.”  Nia laughs and waves him off “You see Leksa, you thought I sent my Generals to gather support for a vote of no confidence.  I absolutely love how you underestimate me.  That vote would never pass.  You and I both know that.  Then you would put me to death for treason.  It would not be a smart move on my part.  No I sent my Generals to present evidence and talk to the Leaders.  Some of the evidence was against you.  Some of it was against other Clans.  Either way I filled their minds with fear and distrust.”

Lexa snarls “What have you done?”

Nia laughs “I have spies too Leksa.  Ones that have gathered information for me for a long time now.  Your Coalition is hanging together by a thread.  I am the only one that can stop an all-out civil war.  I’m willing to do just that.  I just ask for one thing in return.”

Lexa growls and she begins making her way down the steps “And what would that be?”

Nia smirks “Give me Wanheda.”

Lexa stops in her tracks and looks at Clarke.  The Floukru Ambassador and Bellamy jump to their feet.  They yell that they don’t support this and for Lexa to kill Nia now.

Nia’s smile grows “You have another choice to make Leksa.  Stop a civil war and prevent thousands of your people from dying, or your precious Omega’s life?”

Lexa grabs Nia by the throat and snarls.  Nia wheezes and coughs.

“Is that your choice Leksa?  You pick killing me and civil war?  She must have something magical between her legs if you are willing to let thousands of your people die.”

Lexa squeezes harder and Nia simply smiles.  The Queen’s eyes begin to roll back in her head.  Lexa snarls and shoves her away.  Nia falls to the floor and laughs as she rubs her throat.

“It looks like she had made her true choice Wanheda.  You have been betrayed again.”

Lexa walks over to Clarke and cups her face.  Bellamy snarls and lunges towards them “Don’t touch her!”

Guards step in and grab his arms.  They pull him to the side of the room as she struggles.  Clarke looks into Lexa’s sad eyes as the Alpha pulls her close.

“I’m so sorry hodnes.  This is not…we just started again and now…I’m sorry.  You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.  You are my world.  I love you more than anything.  There are things I wanted to tell you.  Things I wanted to share with you about your time away.  I’m so sorry.  I love you so much and that is why I have to do this.”

Lexa places a kiss on Clarke’s lips and steps back.  She nods to Ryder and Jael.  They step forward and grab Clarke’s arms before dragging her back near Bellamy.  Clarke looks at Lexa completely shocked.  She thought for sure Lexa would push her towards Nia.  Panic spikes within Clarke’s chest.

“Lexa what are you doing?”

Lexa smiles “I wasn’t lying when I swore my fealty to you Klark.”  The Alpha turns to Nia “I have a deal for you.”

Nia snarls “Unlike you Leksa I don’t take deals.”

“You’re going to want to take this one.  I’m going to give you the one thing you want more than anything.”

“What would that be?”

“Me”

Clarke snarls and struggles against the hold Ryder and Jael have on her.  “Lexa no!  Lexa don’t do this.  Kill her!  We can deal with the rest.”

Lexa stares at Nia as the Queen gets to her feet.  “I have some conditions.  You will leave the Skaikru alone and the Coalition will stay intact.  You will allow my guards to take Klark safely to Luna.  You will not touch the Nightbloods or interfere with the Conclave.  Once I am dead the Conclave will choose the next Commander.  You will swear fealty to that Commander and the Azgeda will play nice in the Coalition.  Do you agree to those conditions?”

Nia pulls a hidden blade from her boot and slices her hand before holding it out in Lexa’s direction.  “You have a deal Commander.”

Lexa pulls her knife and slices her hand.  She links her hand with the Queen’s sealing their deal.  Lexa steps back and pulls off her pauldron.  Azgeda guards rush over and kick the back of her legs making her fall to her knees.  The Alpha doesn’t fight as they tie her up with ropes.  Clarke struggles harder trying to break free.  She screams at Lexa and tells her not to do this.  She yells at Nia to take her instead.  Lexa turns to her guards and instructs them to lock up Clarke and Bellamy until she is gone.  She smiles at Clarke one last time before an Azgeda guard knocks her out and drags her off.  Titus falls to his knees by the throne and bows his head.

The guards drag Clarke and Bellamy through the tower until they reach the holding cells.  They open up separate cells and quickly throw them inside before locking them up and walking away.  Clarke gets to her feet and rushes to her cell door.  She rattles it and bangs against it trying to break free.  Bellamy does the same to his cell door across from hers.  Clarke slams against the door over and over until she can no longer stand the pain radiating through her shoulder.  She slides down the bars until she is sitting on the cold hard ground.

“I’m sorry Clarke.”

Clarke nods to Bellamy and leans her head against the bars.  She watches through the cell window as the sun slowly sets and rises again. 

“I wonder if I will feel it.”

Bellamy turns and looks at Clarke “Feel what?”

“If I will feel her die.  I no longer have her bite.  Do you think I’ll still feel it?  I want to.  I deserve to.”

“Don’t think like that Princess.  We are going to get out of here and we are going to find her.  Then you’re going to kick her ass for turning herself over like that.”

Suddenly there is a bunch of commotion outside the cell room.  The solid door leading to the room bangs and shakes.  Two thumps are heard before the door flies open.  Bellamy and Clarke jump to their feet.  A second later Indra, Raven, Octavia, and Echo step into the room.

Raven smiles “What’s up Princess?  Long time no see.”  The Beta looks at the locks on the cells “So you guys need me to blow these things up or what?”

Octavia sighs “No explosions Raven!  We got the keys off of the guards when we knocked them out.”

“Damn you ruin all of my fun.”

Octavia rolls her eyes and unlocks the cells.  She hugs Bellamy and Clarke and checks them for injuries.

Clarke looks at Indra “What is going on?”

Indra huffs “We are here to break you out.  Ryder and Jael wanted to help but they are out gathering an army for you as we speak.  Your mother left to gather as many Skaikru guards as she can.”

“Lexa gave her orders.  Her guards will never allow this.  They will drag me to Luna as soon as they see me.”

“Heda’s guards were the first to volunteer for your army.  Nia is a snake and she has no intention of sticking to Heda’s terms.  Everyone knows that.  After she kills Heda she will kill all of the Nightbloods and take over the Coalition.  She needs to be stopped.  Who better to do that than Wanheda.”

Raven nods “Basically what Indra is trying to say is help us Obi-Wan Kenobi.  You’re our only hope.”

Octavia elbow the Beta “Really Raven?”

Raven shrugs “What?  I’ve always wanted to say that.  This was the perfect opportunity.” 

“Ok yeah it kind of was.”

Indra growls “Branwadas.  Nia will not kill Heda right away.  She will take her back to the safety of Azgeda lands so she can torture and kill her there.  They are a little less than a day ahead of us.  We can catch them.  You are Wanheda.  The army will follow you.  The Clans will follow you.  Will you lead us?”

Clarke looks around the room at her friends’ faces.  She takes a deep breath and steels her face.  “Let’s go get Lexa back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Clarke yells at the Ambassadors, Clarke marches her army, someone unexpected comes for Lexa


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke growls and snarls as she paces up and down the red carpet in Lexa’s throne room.  Some of the Alpha’s black blood still stains the material at the bottom of the stairs.  Handmaidens keep trying to come in and clean it, but Clarke snarls and sends them away.  She feels bad for taking her anger out on them and she knows she will have to apologize later.  The door to the room opens a crack allowing Titus and Octavia to step inside.  Clarke stops briefly to look at them before she continues pacing.

“Update Octavia.”

“Your army is almost ready.  The Plains Riders should be arriving with our extra horses very soon.”

“Have you sent riders ahead to start tracking the Azgeda?”

“Sha, Indra sent them out right away.”

“Good.  Thank you O.  I have to take care of one more thing and then we will march.”

Octavia nods and leaves to meet up with the army.  Titus steps further into the room continuing to stare at Lexa’s blood on the floor.

Clarke growls “If you are about to tell me this is all my fault I swear to god I will kick you off the top of this tower.  I did not ask her to do this.  In fact, I’m going to kill her myself as soon as I get her back from Nia.”

“I’m not here to blame you Wanheda.  I’ve known for a while now that Leksa would never choose to sacrifice you again.  I know you will get her back.  I wish to do what I can to help you.”

That declaration makes Clarke instantly stop and face him.  She gives him a small nod.  “I need you to stay with the Nightbloods and watch them very closely.  We know Nia is going to want to kill them.  What we don’t know is when she will send the assassin.  We have to always be ready.  I would like you to find the Ambassadors and send them in here.  I need to speak with them before I leave.”

Titus bows “Of course Wanheda.  I will protect the Nightbloods with my life.”

“Thank you Titus.”

The Flamekeeper leaves and Clarke is alone once again.  She takes deep breaths pulling Lexa’s strong scent into her lungs.  Instead of bringing her comfort, it only fuels her anger.   She steps over Lexa’s blood walking up the stairs to the throne.  She runs her fingers over the wood before taking a seat.  She doesn’t have to wait long for the guards to start leading the Ambassadors into the room.  Clarke internally smirks as they all look like cattle being herded to the slaughter.  Once they are all arranged in front of her the guards give her a nod and leave.

The Shallow Valley Ambassador snarls “You should not be sitting there.”

“And you should not be an Ambassador, so I guess that makes us even.”

“Wanheda why have you summoned us?” The Broadleaf Ambassador asks.       

Clarke stands “With the exception of the Boat people and Sky People Ambassadors, effective immediately you are no longer Ambassadors for your Clans.  You are to return home and send a new representative to Polis.”

The Glowing Forest Ambassador snarls “You do not have the authority to do that!”

“That is where you are wrong.  I do have the authority.  Because of all of you Heda is gone.  As her mate and Wanheda, I am now in charge.”

Arguments break out “You are not her mate!  You dissolved her bite!”

“I may not have her mark but she still has mine.  You will leave Polis and do as I have ordered.  I will not say it again.”

“We’ve done nothing wrong.  We were protecting our Clans.”

Clarke roars “Wrong!  The only ones that did nothing wrong were the Ambassadors from the Boat People and Sky People.  Did any of you stop for a second and think about what you were doing?  Of course you didn’t.  If you did you would have realized that joining together could have stopped Nia.  If all of you joined forces instead of giving in and threatening war with each other, Nia would have lost all of her power and Heda would still be here.  All of you are weak and don’t deserve the position you hold.  Leave Polis and do not return.”

“This is outrageous” The Blue Cliff Ambassador yells.

“You’re lucky to be leaving with your lives.  I’m sick of seeing your faces and wasting my time with you.  Guards will escort you out of the gates.”

The Delphi Clan Ambassador snarls as he steps forward.  His eyes go dark as Alpha pheromones pulse out every time his heart beats.  “I will not stand for this.  I’m not afraid of you Wanheda.”

Clarke locks eyes with the Alpha as she slowly walks down the throne steps.  He sends out more pheromones trying to make her submit.  The Omega stands strong refusing to stop and drop her eyes.  The other Ambassadors watch the scene very closely.  Clarke advances towards him and at the last second pulls her knife from the sheath strapped around her thigh.  She snarls as she thrusts the blade into his chest.  The Alpha looks at her in shock.  His eyes go wide as he gasps for air and drops to his knees.  Clarke pulls the knife out and wipes the blood off on her pants.  Blood flows out of the Alpha’s mouth and down the front of his shirt.  He eventually falls forward face first into the carpet.  His chest rises and falls a couple more times before it stops.

Clarke places her knife back in its sheath before looking around the room.  “Does anyone else have a problem with my orders?”

The Ambassadors shake their heads as they walk backwards towards the door.  Clarke forces herself to hold in a laugh as they practically trip over each other trying to escape the room.  She waits for them to be escorted off of the floor before she steps over the Delphi Alpha’s body and leaves the room.  She finds four handmaidens waiting outside with cleaning supplies.  She gives them an apologetic look.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t try to clean that carpet.  You’d be better off just replacing the whole thing.”

Clarke steps inside the lift where the Boat Clan Ambassador is leaning against the wall already waiting for her.

“I’m sending a messenger to update Luna today.  Is there anything you wish to include before he goes?”

“Yes, but not for Luna.  Tell Roan to hurry his ass up.  It’s time for him to rise.”

The Ambassador smirks as he writes her message down.  When the lift reaches the bottom he smiles and bows “Bring her home Wanheda.”

“I’m going to try.  Thank you for everything Ambassador.”

Raven approaches as soon as Clarke steps off of the lift “Hey Princess.  I was able to make some grenades for you.  Sorry it’s not a lot, but it was all I could do in the short amount of time I had.”

“Thank you Raven.  I know this is the last thing you want to hear, but I need you to stay in Polis.  I need you to be the Skaikru Ambassador while Bell leaves with me.”

“It sucks but I get it Princess.  I have more explosives and bullets to make anyways.  Can’t exactly do that while I’m riding a horse.  Oh I gave a radio to your mom.  She contacted me a little while ago.  She gathered a bunch of guards to join your army.  They are going to stop here first to collect supplies from me.  They are traveling in trucks so it shouldn’t take long for them to meet up with you.”

“You’re the best Raven.”

“Don’t you forget it.  Go kick some Ice Queen ass.”

Clarke laughs as she hugs her friend.  She leaves the tower flanked by Jael and Ryder.  They inform her the horses have arrived and that the army is ready to leave.  She walks outside the Polis gates where the army awaits.  She makes her way to the front where Indra hands her the reins to Lexa’s horse.  She pets the beautiful beast and leads him into the open field.  Jael hands her a sword to strap to her back before she mounts her horse.  Clarke rides back and forth looking over the army.  It is deathly quiet when she finally stops to address them.

“For a long time now Nia has sought absolute power over the Coalition.  She has never been afraid to show her defiance whether it was out in the open or in the shadows.  This time she has gone too far.  It is our job to stop her.  I will not rest until I have removed the Queen’s head.  I am the Commander of Death!  Nia’s fight is over!”

Clarke raises her fist in the air.  The army cheers and chants of “Wanheda” break out.  She grips the reins of Lexa’s horse and rides towards the Azgeda.  She can’t keep the smile off of her face as she listens to an army of pounding hooves follow her.

_______________

 

Leksa lifts her head and leans it back against the post she is tied to.  She hisses as every movement causes the tight ropes to cut into her skin.  She drops her head again and spits blood onto the dirt floor of the tent she is being held in.  Nia ordered the army to stop and rest for the night.  She made sure a few of her guards cracked Leksa’s ribs before they secured her to the post for the night.  It doesn’t bother the Alpha too much.  She’s had plenty of cracked ribs before.  She knows a lot worse is in store for her as soon as they reach Azgeda lands. Leksa relaxes her body as much as she can and closes her eyes to mediate.  She takes nice even breaths until her surroundings fade.  

 

  _She opens her eyes when Klark’s comforting scent fills her nose and lungs.  The Omega’s warm naked body is pressed up against hers as they cuddle under the furs._

_“Well good morning sleepy head.  I was beginning to think you would never wake up.”_

_“Klark”_

_Leksa lightly runs her fingers down the side of the Omega’s face until she reaches her neck.  She looks into Klark’s eyes before running her index finger over every little scar made by her teeth marking the Omega as hers._

_“You have my mark.”_

_Klark chuckles “Of course I do.  Why wouldn’t I?  Are you feeling ok?”_

_“This isn’t real.  You’re not really here.”_

_“You’re right I’m not.  You caught me.  The past Commanders sent me.  More specifically Becca sent me.  You can’t give up Lexa.  This is not how your fight ends.”_

_“Nia is going to torture and kill me.  You and I both know that.”_

_Klark shakes her head “No she won’t.  I won’t let her.”_

_“Klark”_

_“No!  We are not finished Lexa.  I need you by my side.  Do you trust me?”_

_Leksa rests her forehead against Klark’s “More than anyone.”_

_“Good.  Stay strong for me Heda.  I’m coming for you.”_

_Klark kisses Leksa’s lips.  She gently bites the Alpha’s lower lip and gives it a tug before pulling away and standing from the bed.  Leksa growls as she looks over the Omega’s body._

_“Where are you going?”_

_Klark smirks “There is one more thing the Commanders want me to show you.  Follow me Heda.”_

_The Omega opens the door to the bedroom and steps out closing it behind her.  Leksa jumps from the bed and runs to the closed door.  She quickly pulls it open and runs out “Klark wait!”_

_Instead of being in the hall of the tower, Leksa finds herself in the middle of the forest.  Her body that was naked a second ago is now covered in her full Commander outfit.  Confused, she looks around and begins calling out to the Omega.  A giggle echoes throughout the forest._

_“Is someone there?  Klark is that you?”_

_She hears another giggle, this time coming from the opposite direction.  Leksa cautiously walks towards the noise.  She whips around when a giggle comes from right behind her.  She sees a flash of dark hair and little legs running through the trees.  Leksa starts walking in that direction but stops when a giggle sounds behind her again.  Quickly she spins around and finds a little Alpha girl with dark hair and blue eyes smiling at her._

_“Hey, what’s your name?”_

_The little girl giggles and takes off into the woods._

_“Hey wait!”_

_Leksa chases the girl through the forest until they reach a clearing.  As soon as she exits the trees she stops dead in her tracks.  Klark is kneeling down in the middle of the clearing holding out her arms.  The little girl races into them and clings to the Omega.  Klark laughs as she stands up and spins around.  Leksa slowly approaches unable to take her eyes off of them._

_“What took you two so long?  Did you make your nomon chase you again?”_

_The little girl nods._

_“Did she catch you?”_

_The little girl shakes her head.  She giggles and squirms in Klark’s arms when the Omega playfully pokes her belly._

_“That’s because you are such a quick little monkey.”_

_“Mama I’m hungry.”_

_“You know what?  I am too.  How about we head home and get something to eat.  What do you think Lex?”_

_Leksa nods keeping her eyes on the little girl.  “Yeah sure.  That sounds great.”_

_Klark holds out her hand.  Leksa links their fingers together and they leave the clearing.  They walk hand in hand through the forest until Klark suddenly stops._

_“It looks like it is just me and monkey for lunch today.  You have a visitor.”_

_Leksa frowns “I don’t understand.”_

_Klark smiles as she lifts Leksa’s hand to her lips.  She places a small kiss there before unlinking their fingers.  “We will see you soon Lex.”_

_The little girl leans over and kisses Leksa’s cheek “Leida nomi (bye mom).”_

_Klark walks off with the little girl in her arms.  Leksa tries to follow them but everything goes black._

 

Leksa’s eyes snap open and she looks around at her surroundings.  She finds herself back in the tent tied to a post.  She hears three thuds just outside the door.  She hears some grunts and growls before one final thud.  The tent flap opens and Leksa immediately recognizes the scent.

Ontari steps inside “Hello Heda.”

Leksa growls “What are you doing here Ontari?  Did Klark send you?”

“It’s good to see you too.  No, Klark did not send me.  She has no idea I’m here.  I suppose she will soon though.  She’s marching her army this way.”

“Her army?  Those were not my orders.  She is supposed to be with Luna right now.”

“Really?  Out of all the commands you have given how many has Klark just shut up and followed?”

Leksa huffs “None.”

Ontari laughs “Exactly.  What makes you think she would start now?”

“By coming here she is breaking the deal I made with Nia.  She will no longer be safe.”

“Yeah I don’t think Klark cares.  Besides, you and I both know Nia has no intentions of sticking to the deal.”

Leksa nods “Sha, I’ve always known that.  Everything I worked for was going to fall, but Klark would be safe and out of Nia’s reach.”

“Plans have changed Heda.  I left as soon as Luna got word.  I’m going to get you out of here and take you to Klark.  The two of you can kill Nia together.”

“We are surrounded Ontari.  Someone is going to notice there are no guards standing around my lovely accommodations here.”

“Hopefully I can steal a horse and cut you free before then.”

Leksa nods “Go Ontari.  Be safe.  If Azgeda warriors find you, run.  Klark does not need to lose both of the Alphas she loves.”

“Are you always this dramatic?”

Leksa growls and rolls her eyes.  Ontari goes to exit the tent but stops.

“A word of advice, if you ever plan on having children you might want to cover your little Commander when you see Klark again.  I have no doubt she is very angry right now.  She might take the opportunity to land a swift kick to it.”

“She wouldn’t.  Klark loves it too much.  It’s not little!”

Ontari smiles “That’s not what Klark told me.”

Leksa snarls “You’re lying.”

Ontari laughs “Yeah I am.  She never talked about your little Commander.  Thank the Gods.  Though I’m happy to see I can still get a rise out of you Heda.  It means you haven’t given up hope yet.”

Leksa shakes her head trying to hide her smile “What did Klark ever see in you?”

Ontari shrugs “Girls dig scars.  Hang in there Heda.  I’ll be right back.  We will be riding off into the sunset towards your mate in no time.”

Leksa nods and watches Ontari leave the tent.  She leans her head back against the post thinking about Klark and the little girl with matching blue eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Will Ontari escape with Lexa? Or does her plan fail?, Roan joins the party, Finally some fighting


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

It’s been too long.Ontari should have been back by now.Leksa hears quick footsteps closing in around her tent.Her ribs burn as she tries to struggle against the ropes binding her.The tent flap opens and a smiling Nia steps inside.Behind her two guards haul a struggling Ontari into the room.

Leksa growls “I thought I told you to run.”

Ontari shrugs “I guess I’ve spent too much time with Klark.I’m not very good at following orders anymore.”

Nia nods to the guards and they begin dragging Ontari towards the pole next to Leksa.Ontari fights back against them nailing one in the nose with the back of her head.The guard roars as blood flows down his face and neck.Enraged, he lands a solid punch to Ontari’s jaw.She hits the ground next to Leksa with a loud thump.The Alpha laughs as she gets to her hands and knees.She reaches one hand up and rests in next to Leksa’s tied behind the post.Leksa feels something sharp slipped into her hand.She quickly tucks it under the ropes so it is hidden.The guards yank Ontari to her feet and bind her to the pole.The defiant Alpha continues to laugh as she spits blood in their faces.The angry guards walk out when they finish securing her.Nia pulls a white piece of cloth from her jacket and gently wipes the blood from Ontari’s mouth.

“I’ve missed you so much my dear.Finally, you have returned home to me.”

Leksa growls “Leave her alone Nia.I’m the one you want.Let her go.”

Nia laughs “Let her go?I can’t do that.We are going to have so much fun together.You remember how much fun we had don’t you Ontari?”

“I wouldn’t call forcing me to torture and kill people fun” Ontari snarls.

“I only had to force you in the beginning dear.After that you took great pleasure in it.”Nia cups Ontari’s chin “Before you left I told you no one would love you except me.I was right wasn’t I?You thought Wanheda could change that.She understands what you have done and is broken just like you.All of that in common and you still couldn’t pry her from Leksa’s grasp.Our mighty Heda took your love away from you and now you are back home with me.I want to help you get your revenge.Join me Ontari.Take all of your pain out on Leksa.Join me and Leksa is all yours to torture in any way you would like.”

Ontari smiles and spits in Nia’s face.“I will never join you again you sadistic bitch!”

The Queen jumps back and quickly wipes the saliva from her face.She snarls as she pulls a knife from her boot and thrusts it into Ontari’s side.

“NO!” Leksa yells as she struggles against her bindings.

Nia pulls the knife out and wipes it on her sleeve.“Don’t worry Leksa, I don’t want her to die that easily.It is a slow bleeding wound.I want you both alive when I cut off Wanheda’s head and drop it at your feet.”

Leksa roars and the whole tent shakes “I’m going to kill you Nia!I’m going to kill you!”

Nia laughs as she walks out of the tent.Leksa slowly works the small sharp blade out of the ropes she hid it in.She gets it situated in her hand so she can begin cutting herself free.

“I’m going to get you out of here Ontari.”

Ontari nods “Ok, but when we see Klark can we make it look like I’m the one helping you walk instead of the other way around.It’s embarrassing if I came to rescue you and instead you rescue me.”

Leksa laughs “Sure we can do whatever you want.Mochof for the blade by the way.”

“I thought you could use it.”

“What happened out there?”

“Nia knew I was here the whole time.She waited until I went for the horses to surround me.And well you saw what happened after that.”Ontari hisses as she tries to adjust her position against the pole.

“Are you alright?”

Ontari smiles “Sha Heda.It’s slow bleeding like she said.Sorry it’s going to be a while before I pass out from blood loss.I’m afraid you’re stuck with me until then.”

Leksa smiles “I suppose I can suffer through your company.I’m working on my ropes.I just need you to stay with me.That is an order.”

“I told you I’m not very good at following orders anymore.”

“You would be wise to follow this one.”

_______________

 

Clarke leans against the edge of the table as she looks over the maps spread out in front of her.Bellamy stand quietly at her sides doing the same.The army has stopped for a little bit to let the horses drink and rest before they continue on.They know they are on the Azgeda’s heels.They are just waiting for reports to confirm it.Clarke turns when she catches the scent of a familiar Alpha approaching.Bellamy catches the scent as well and quickly pulls his gun.Clarke steps forward and pulls the Alpha into a hug.

“It’s nice of you to join the party.”

Roan smiles “I’m sorry I’m late.”

Clarke pulls back and tells Bellamy to drop his weapons.She introduces Roan to him before asking for some privacy.Roan follows Clarke back to the table to look over maps.

Clarke sighs “I didn’t even get to talk to Lexa about anything.She looked exhausted so we took a nap instead.I thought we had time.Next thing I know we are in a meeting with the Ambassadors and Lexa is being taken away.”

“I’m sorry Klark.We are going to get her back.”

“Thank you Roan.”

“Luna sends her best wishes.Have you seen Ontari?”

Clarke shakes her head “Why would I see Ontari?I thought she was back with Luna.”

“No, Ontari left as soon as we got word about Heda.She told Luna she was going to find you and join your army.”

“I haven’t seen her.Do you think something happened to her?”

“Don’t worry yourself over it.Ontari is strong.I’m sure she will show up soon.”

Indra joins the table “The latest scout reports are in Waneda.We are not far from the Azgeda camp.We should reach them by nightfall.”

“Thank you Indra. Tell the army to mount up.I want to ride out as soon as possible.”

Indra bows and leaves to prepare the army to depart.

“Are you ready to face her Roan?”

The Alpha nods “I’ve been ready for a long time.”

_______________

 

Leksa flexes her hand trying to rid it from cramps.She grips the blade again and continues working on her ropes.

“You’ve been quiet for a while Ontari.You are starting to worry me.”

“I’m just a little sleepy.Nothing to worry about.”Ontari smiles “Though I’m starting to think I should have kept that blade.You are slow Heda.I would have been free by now.”

Leksa huffs “Well you are welcome to come take it from me.”

Ontari winces as she laughs.She takes a couple deep breaths and leans her head back against the post.More blood trickles down her side adding to the slowly growing puddle at her feet.She coughs and blood enters her mouth.She groans and spits it onto the floor “That’s not good.”

“Are you always this dramatic?”

Ontari smiles “Good one Heda.”

“Tell me a story Ontari.Trying to cut myself free is incredibly boring.”

“What could I tell you?Oh I know.Your mate killed a panther once.”

Leksa stops and turns her head to look at the Alpha “She what?”

“She jumped out of a tree and landed on its back.That of course made the panther pretty angry.It threw her off and charged at her.Klark killed it but she was left with a nice pair of claw marks on her shoulder.Niylah had to clean and stitch it for her. Your mate is pretty proud of those scars.I’m sure she will love showing them to you.”

Leksa shakes her head “She has a talent for finding trouble.I swear I’m assigning twenty guards to her when we return to Polis.”

Ontari chuckles “Good luck with that Heda.I have a feeling they will all beg to be reassigned after one day.”

“You’re probably right.Tell me more.”

“Klark can carve pretty well.She mostly turns chunks of wood into animals.”

“I didn’t see any in her cave.”

“She gave all of them to Niylah to hand out to any children that visited the trading post.”

Leksa smiles proudly “Is there anything Klark can’t do?”

“She can’t make rabbit stew.She can cook everything except that.If she ever tries to hand you a bowl of it, run the other way.”

Ontari goes quiet for a little bit.Leksa watches her as she leans her head back and closes her eyes.The silence begins to worry her.

“Ontari are you still with me?”

“I must confess something Heda.I thought about killing you.”Ontari opens her eyes but keeps looking at the floor.“Klark’s nightmares were getting worse and worse.She was barely eating and sleeping.I was afraid to leave her alone.Her screams and whimpers at night were some of the most haunting things I’d ever heard.I wanted to kill you.I went to Polis running an errand for Luna.It was during the fall festival.I hid a blade in my sleeve and waited for you to ride your horse through the crowd.”

“What stopped you?”

“You did.Klark’s eyes were always so dull.Dull and unfocused until someone would mention you.Then this little spark would ignite in them.I doubt she even realized it.If she did, she wasn’t going to admit it.I knew she still loved you.I wanted to look into your eyes while I was in Polis.When I saw them they were just as dull as hers.The people were yelling out to you and reaching out to touch you.You barely noticed.Your eyes were too busy searching the crowd.Looking for any sign of blonde hair.A spark would light up in your eyes anytime you saw a glimpse of blonde.Until you realized it wasn’t Klark’s, then then would turn dull again.I knew you were suffering just as much as she was.So I walked away.I know admitting that to you is punishable by death.”

“I’m not going to order your death Ontari.What you have told me will not leave this tent.Besides, I thought about killing you as well.”

“You had plenty of reason to, especially after our first conversation.What stopped you?”

“The way Klark looked at you.You mean a lot to her.I did not wish to add to her pain by ending your fight.”

Ontari coughs and spits out more blood.She groans as pain flares from her wound.“You’re going to take care of her right Heda?Make her happy again.”

“I promise I will.”

Ontari smiles “How are those ropes coming?I have places to be you know.I can’t wait around all day.”

Leksa laughs “Why didn’t you say something before?If I had known I would have worked harder on freeing myself.Who am I to keep the mighty Ontari from her important appointments.”

“Coming to rescue you has put me way behind schedule.”

“I will be sure to write you a note excusing your tardiness.”

“That’s all I ask.”

Leksa laughs and continues to work on her ropes.She allows the silence until she notices Ontari’s closed eyes and drooping head.The puddle of blood at the Alpha’s feet has been steadily growing all day.Leksa knows she needs to get Ontari out of here soon.

“Ontari wake up.Tell me another story.”

Ontari groans “Let me sleep.”

“No, you need to tell me another story.Your Heda commands it.”

The Alpha lifts her head but doesn’t open her eyes.“Fine.Have I told you about the little girl?”

“No you haven’t.Tell me about her.”

“Klark’s nightmares are always about the people she’s killed.She knows all of their faces.They come to her and talk to her.Some of them even show up while she is awake.One day this little girl showed up while Klark was sitting by the fire.Klark had no idea who she was.She didn’t remember ever seeing her before.Even worse, she didn’t remember killing her…”

Ontari’s head droops again.Leksa kicks the Alpha in the ankle.

“Keep going Ontari.Tell me about the little girl.”

“I will if you stop kicking me.I was just resting for a minute.” Ontari huffs.“Where was I?Oh, Klark was pretty distraught when I showed up.She told me about the little girl and how she couldn’t remember her.She was so mad at herself for not being able to remember.This went on for a couple weeks.Each day Klark became more and more upset.One day I showed up and found a little girl sitting with Klark around the fire.I asked Klark who her new friend was.You should have seen her face.Her jaw dropped and she jumped to her feet.She asked me if I saw a little girl sitting there.I said yes.That is when I realized the girl was the same one she had been stressing about for weeks.The little girl giggled and ran off into the woods.She wasn’t there haunting Klark.She was the daughter of a local hunter.She would travel with her father to Niylah’s trading post whenever he had furs to trade.She wandered away from him and found Klark.The imaginary little girl wasn’t so imaginary.Klark was relieved.We had a good laugh about it afterwards.”

“Was Klark happy out there?Did she have any good experiences?”

“Sha.She learned a lot and met some good people.The light is back in her eyes now that she is back with you.”

“I won’t hurt her this time.”

“I know you won’t.If you do, I won’t stop myself from killing you this time.”

Leksa nods her understanding.She works her way down to the last rope.Her hands are cramping and her forearms are burning but she knows she needs to get free.

“I’m going to nap now Heda.Let me know when we are going to see Klark.”

“No!Ontari open your eyes!”

Leksa struggles against the final rope.She wheezes as her ribs protest.Ontari’s whole body begins to slump against the pole.Leksa uses all her strength to snap the final rope.She has to catch herself from falling as her body jerks forward.She rushes over to Ontari and checks her pulse.It’s weak but it’s there.The Alpha slumps into her arms as soon as she cuts her free.Leksa pats Ontari’s cheek until the Alpha wakes up.

“Come on Ontari.We are going to see Klark.”

“Finally, I can tell her that I rescued you.”

“Sha you can.She will be very happy.”

“Do you think I will get kisses?”Leksa growls and Ontari gives her a weak smile “I can still rile you up Heda.”

Leksa smiles and rolls her eyes.She grabs a piece of cloth and packs it tightly against Ontari’s wound.She slowly helps the Alpha to her feet.They start walking towards the front of the tent when loud explosions send them falling back.Leksa’s ears are ringing as she looks around the tent.She rubs her ears and shakes her head trying to get her bearings back.Ontari lies unconscious on the dirt floor next to her.Leksa scoops Ontari into her arms even though her ribs scream at her to stop.She is about to get to her feet when the tent flap flies open.

_______________

 

Clarke belly crawls through the grass with Octavia until they reach the very top of the hill.They carefully look down at the Azgeda army camped below.

“What do you want to do Clarke?”

Indra and Roan crawl up next the them and look over the camp.Clarke’s eyes dart around trying to figure out where Lexa could be.Indra nudges her shoulder and points to a small tent near the middle of the camp.

“Heda is in there.”

“Are you sure?”

Indra nods “Sha, our scouts reported she was taken into that tent.”

Roan points out two larger tents on either side of the camp “Those tents will be filled with warriors.If we can take those out, we will have the advantage.”

“We could set the tents on fire with flaming arrows” Octavia suggests.

Clarke shakes her head “We need more of a distraction than that.I have something more powerful in mind.”

The Omega slides back down the hill until it is safe enough to stand.She grabs a bag off of her horse and pulls Bellamy aside.

“Whatever it is Princess, I’ll do it.Just give me the order.”

“Do you know how to use the grenades Raven gave me?”

Bell nods “Yeah she showed me.What do you need me to do?”

There are two tents housing most of the Azgeda warriors.I want to roll a couple grenades in there.It will take out a good chunk of their army and it will cause a distraction so I can get to Lexa.”

“Pardon me Wanheda.I do not mean to interrupt.”An Alpha boy no more than sixteen summers stops next to Clarke.He has a big smile on his face and green eyes that remind her of Lexa’s.“I would like to offer my assistance.Your General cannot destroy both tents at once.I would like to help him.”

“What is your name?”

The boy puffs out his chest “Ai laik (I am) Braylen, Wanheda.”

“It’s nice to meet you Braylen.Do you know how to use a Skaikru grenade?”

“Sha Wanheda.I spent a little time with your Skaikru helping to teach them to fight.I learned how to use one.”

Clarke looks over the Alpha.The setting sun helps to hide them, but it is still a dangerous mission.She doesn’t really want to send him but they are losing time and she has no idea when her mother will arrive with Skaikru soldiers.

“Beja Wanheda.It would be an honor to do this for you.”

Clarke looks at Bellamy and he subtly gives her a small nod.“Alright.Be careful Braylen and don’t lose a hand.”

Braylen pulls three grenades out of the bag and begins to juggle them.Ryder rushes over and quickly snatches them out of the air.He snarls at the younger Alpha who simply bites his lip and smiles sheepishly at Clarke.Bellamy takes the bag and puts the grenades back inside. He pulls Braylen to the side so they can begin forming a plan.

Clarke turns to Indra “Get all of the warriors ready.We attack as soon as the grenades go off.”

The horses are hidden and secured in the woods behind the army.They warriors ready their weapons and gather behind Clarke to wait for the sign to attack.Indra places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“Secure Heda and I will make sure the Azgeda army falls.”

Clarke nods “Nia is mine.”

“Sha Wanheda.”

Loud explosions go off and flames shoot into the air.Clarke raises her sword and releases a battle cry.They charge over the hill and down into the Azgeda camp.Fighting immediately breaks out around Clarke as she runs towards Lexa’s tent.She quickly takes out two warriors before being stopped by a third.A large Alpha with bulging muscles snarls at her as he swings his flail.He takes a menacing step towards her swinging his weapon full force towards her head.Clarke quickly ducks and raises her sword to block his next attack.The force of their clashing weapons vibrates through the Omega’s arms.She knows she needs to stop him quickly before he cuts her in half or takes off her head.She swipes her sword swiftly slicing through his thighs before blocking his attack.The bones in her arms begin to ache as she blocks blow after blow.Suddenly a shot rings out and the large Alpha drops to his knees.He falls face first into the ground with a thud.Clarke notices the bullet wound in the side of his head.She turns and finds Bellamy standing there.He gives her a small nod before rushing off into the fighting.Clarke takes a breath before running to Lexa’s tent.She flings open the tent flap and finds Lexa on her knees with Ontari in her arms.

“Klark…”

Clarke sheaths her sword behind her back as she drops down next to her mate.Lexa gently lowers Ontari to the ground so Clarke can look over her.The Omega removes the piece of cloth away from Ontari’s wound and blood trickles out.She pulls some fresh bandages from her coat and presses them to the wound.

“She came here to help me.She wanted to surprise you by showing up with me.But Nia caught her.When Ontari refused to join her, she stabbed her in the side.Can you help her?”

Clarke nods “She’s lost a lot of blood.We need to get her out of here.”

The tent flap opens and Jael steps inside.Clarke can see Ryder standing guard by the door.She instructs Jael to pick up Ontari and get her to safety.

“Your mother has arrived with the Skaikru Wanheda.”

“Finally.Please get her to my mother.”

Jael picks up Ontari and runs out of the tent.Clarke gently takes Lexa’s face in her hands and rests their foreheads together.

“Are you ok?”

Lexa purrs “Sha ai hodnes.”

“What did she do to you?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

Clarke sighs “That doesn’t answer my question Lexa.”

“I have some cracked ribs.”

Clarke pulls back “How is your breathing?We need to get you to my mother and make sure you haven’t punctured a lung.”

“I’m alright hodnes.I’m sore but I can breathe.”

Clarke snarls “What were you thinking Lexa?!Surrendering yourself to Nia was incredibly stupid!”The Omega notices Lexa slowly moving her hands until they cover her private parts.She gives her a puzzled look.“What are you doing?”

Lexa looks down at her covered lap before looking back at Clarke.“Ontari warned me you were angry.She advised me to do this if I ever want pups with you.”

Clarke smirks “You’re going to need something stronger than your hands Commander.I suggest a solid athletic cup.”

Lexa gulps “What is an athletic cup?”

Clarke chuckles as she puts Lexa’s arm around her shoulder and helps her to her feet.“Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

“What is it Klark?How do I find one?”

Clarke smiles but doesn’t answer.Ryder nods to them that it is ok to exit.When they step out, the air smells heavily of smoke and blood.Most of the fighting has stopped and the remaining Azgeda are on the run.Clarke helps Lexa over the hill to the Coalition camp.Warriors point them in the direction of her mother.They find her under the shade of a tree next to one of the jeeps.Injured warriors are spread out around her.Clarke finds Ontari still unconscious on a cot getting blood from another warrior.Clarke takes Lexa to the tree and helps her sit down against it.The injured warriors do their best to bow and greet their Heda.

Clarke turns to her mother “How is Ontari?”

Abby hugs Clarke “I packed the wound to stop the bleeding.I will know more when I can get a look inside the puncture.Until then, I am replacing her blood and getting her ready to leave for Polis.”

“Keep me updated?”

“Of course.”Abby kneels down beside Lexa “It’s good to see you Commander.How are you feeling?”

“It’s good to see you too.I’m alright Abi.A few cracked ribs but my breathing is fine.”

“I want to wrap your ribs to stabilize them until we get to Polis.Would that be ok?”

“Sha that is acceptable.”

Abby goes to the jeep to grab supplies from her bag.Clarke carefully straddles Lexa’s hips and cups her face.She leans forward and sucks on the Alpha’s bottom lip.Lexa moans and pulls the Omega closer.She hisses when Clarke’s body bumps into her ribs.

Clarke smiles and gently kisses Lexa’s lips “Careful Heda.”

Lexa growls increasing the intensity of the kiss.She thrusts her tongue into Clarke’s mouth moaning at the taste she’s missed so much.Clarke pulls back causing the Alpha to snarl and chase her lips.She leans forward and delivers a sharp bite to Lexa’s bottom lip drawing a little blood.

“That is because I’m still mad at you.”

Lexa nods licking the blood from her lip “What can I do to make it up to you hodnes?”

“Clarke can I speak with you for a second?” Bellamy asks from behind them.

Clarke kisses Lexa one more time “Stay here and do everything my mother tells you to do.Let her fix you up.”

“As you command hodnes.”

Clarke stands and walks over to Bellamy.“What is it Bell?”

The Alpha pulls her a little further away.“Azgeda are on the run.Indra, Octavia, and Roan went after them.Indra wanted me to tell you that Nia wasn’t here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nia wasn’t anywhere inside the camp.Roan checked the dead and said two of her personal guards are missing as well.She’s out in the forest somewhere.Our trackers have a direction but they don’t know how far away she is.”

“Get my horse ready.I’m going to go after her.”

“Clarke…”

“Bell I’m not asking you.I’m ordering you.She hurt my mate and she almost killed Ontari.This has to stop.She needs to be stopped.”

Bellamy nods “Just be careful out there.”

The Alpha leaves to ready Clarke’s horse.The Omega walks back to Lexa and kneels beside her.

“I have something I need to take care of.It won’t take long.My mom is going to stabilize your ribs so you can leave for Polis.”

“Klark I’m not leaving without you.”

“I know love.You won’t.I’ll be back soon.”

Clarke pulls Lexa into a kiss.

“Hey can I get some of that?”

Clarke turns and sees a pale but smiling Ontari.Lexa growls and pulls Clarke a little closer.

Ontari releases a small laugh “I can still rile you up Heda.”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head.Clarke stands and walks over to Ontari’s cot.She leans down and kisses the Alpha’s forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

“I’m ready to fight.Just point me in the right direction.”

The warrior giving Ontari blood huffs but doesn’t say anything further.

Clarke smiles “No fighting for you.You are going to get a nice ride back to Polis so you can get fixed up and get lots of rest.”

“Is Nia dead?”

“Not yet, but she will be soon.”

Ontari nods and closes her eyes.Clarke runs her fingers through her hair and kisses her forehead again.She goes back to Lexa and gently wraps her arms around her.

“I’ll be back soon love.Keep Ontari out of trouble.”

“Why must you always ask the impossible of me hodnes?”

Ontari huffs from her cot “I heard that.”

Abby takes a seat next to Lexa and sets her supplies down.Clarke gives her an appreciative smile before getting up and walking away.She finds Bellamy waiting in the woods for her.He hands her the reins and points her in the right direction.Clarke mounts her horse and takes off into the trees.She rides farther and farther away from the safety of the Coalition army.She slows her horse and does her best to look around the now dark woods.The horse starts getting agitated and the Omega knows he must hear something she doesn’t.She knows she must be getting close.She takes off into the forest again hoping to catch up to the Queen.Suddenly something slams into Clarke’s chest sending her into the air.She hits the ground hard knocking the air out of her lungs.She rolls over to her hands and knees before staggering to her feet.

“Wanheda, it’s nice to see you again.”Nia waves off her two guards “I can take care of her on my own.”

The guards nod and disappear into the dark forest.Clarke snarls as she pulls her sword.

The Queen smiles “I told Leksa and Ontari that I was going to bring them your head.I am looking forward to seeing their faces when I do.”

“You underestimated me Nia.You made the mistake of taking your time riding back to Azgeda lands.You thought you were safe and that I wouldn’t come after you.Your defenses were weak and my army took your warriors out easily.”

“I admit I did underestimate you Wanheda.Your win here means nothing.I have plenty of warriors left to help me take over the Coalition after I kill you.”

“Your reign of terror ends now Nia.”

The Queen laughs “No Wanheda, it is only getting started.”

Clarke yells as she charges towards the Alpha.Their swords clash and they snarl in each other’s faces.The Queen’s canines snap barely missing Clarke’s cheek.The Omega pushes her away before charging forward again.Nia quickly sidesteps her attack and lands a solid kick to Clarke’s back.The Omega rolls on the ground and jumps back to her feet.Their swords clash back and forth until Nia’s slices through Clarke’s right arm. The Omega hisses but keeps going.Her sword slices through Nia’s side but it doesn’t faze the Alpha.Nia lands a solid punch to Clarke’s face and throws her against a tree.

“You are brave and a skilled fighter.I see Ontari taught you well.”Nia grabs Clarke’s hair and yanks her up so she can look in her eyes.“But who do you think taught Ontari?”Nia laughs “You are no match for me Wanheda.”

The Queen throws Clarke against the tree again before backing up.She pulls a knife from behind her back and throws it at the Omega’s head.Clarke rolls out of the way dodging the blade.She pulls her own knife throwing it at the Queen.The Alpha simply turns her head a little causing the blade to zip by her.Clarke snarls and charges towards her again.The Queen sidesteps the Omega’s attack and slices her sword along her other arm.Clarke quickly spins around clashing their swords again.

“This has gone on long enough Wanheda.I’m getting bored.”

The Queen’s sword slices into Clarke’s arm again.She sweeps the Omega’s legs out from under her.Clarke hits the ground hard, spots of black dancing across her vision.She tries to get up but Nia steps on her chest.The Queen also steps on the wrist of Clarke’s hand holding her sword.Clarke uses her other hand to pull out a knife and stab it into the Queen’s leg.Nia looks at the knife in her leg before smiling down at her and laughing.

“You fought well Wanheda.I wish I could drag out your death, but I will save that for your mate.Is there anything you wish to say before I remove your head?”

Clarke smiles “You underestimate me again Nia.After you sent an assassin to kill me my General’s mate Echo kom Azgeda told me about your poisons.There is one that turns your lips blue and doesn’t have an antidote.She was kind enough to acquire it for me.I coated it all over the blade I just stabbed into your leg.I know that you trained Ontari.I knew that you would probably beat me.But I was not going down without taking you with me.I’ll see you in hell Nia.”

The Queen roars as she raises her sword and swings it down towards Clarke’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: How will the fight between Nia and Clarke end?; We are finally back in Polis; Ontari meets Raven; Some Clexa bonding


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Nia’s rage laced pheromones saturate the forest air and churn Clarke’s stomach.  Unlike Lexa, there is nothing comforting or inviting about the Queen’s Alpha scent.  At least with Nia standing on her chest restricting her air flow she doesn’t get the full effects of the awful smell in her nose and lungs.  Clarke locks eyes with the Alpha determined not to submit even though she is about to die.  She watches as Nia’s sword swings down intent on removing her head.  Right before it connects something impales in the Queen’s chest sending her flying backwards.  Clarke coughs and sucks air into her lungs when the pressure is finally relieved.  She lifts her head and finds Nia pinned to a tree with a spear in her chest.  The Queen growls as blood pours from her mouth.  Clarke slowly sits up and looks behind her.  Lexa is standing there with eyes darker than the night sky above them and chest heaving with rage.  The Alpha keeps her eyes on Nia as she steps around Clarke.  Nia tries to raise her sword but Lexa bats it away like it is nothing.

Lexa roughly grabs the Queen’s jaw and snarls out “Yu gonplei ste odon (your fight is over).”

The Alpha pulls her knife and slashes it across the Queen’s throat.  Nia gasps for one more breath before her head drops and her body stills.  Lexa’s chest is still heaving and her body is shaking as she stands before Nia’s lifeless form.  Clarke knows how enraged an Alpha can become when their mate is threatened.  She stays sitting on the ground as she watches Lexa.  The forest is completely silent except for the constant growl rumbling in the Alpha’s chest and the occasional cracking from the trees.  Clarke pumps out soothing pheromones hoping to help calm the Alpha.

“Lexa, hey Lex look at me.  It’s alright my love.  Nia is dead.  She can’t hurt anyone anymore.”

The Alpha immediately turns around and makes her way to Clarke.  She drops down beside her and begins checking her injuries.  Lexa becomes more and more distressed as she looks over Clarke’s bloody jacket.  Frantically she tears at the material looking for the source of the blood.  Clarke gently grabs Lexa’s hands stilling them.

“Lex I’m fine.  Her blade caught my arms a couple of times.  It’s nothing some stitches won’t fix.”

Lexa rips some material off of her own jacket and ties it around the cuts on Clarke’s arms.  When she’s finished, she wipes off her hands and gently cups the Omega’s face.

“What were you thinking going after her alone Klark?  You could have been killed!”

“I couldn’t let her hurt you again.  I had to stop her.  Fuck Lexa she had two guards with her.  We have to find them.”

Clarke tries to get up but Lexa gently pulls her back down.  “Her guards are dead Klark.  I killed them on the way here.”

“How did you know where I was?”

“When your General Belomi returned alone I asked him where you went.  He told me you rode off to do something stupid.  Your mother finished wrapping my ribs and then I came after you.  Jok (fuck) Klark, you can’t just decide to sacrifice yourself like that.”

Clarke growls and pushes Lexa away “What like you did?  You can choose to sacrifice yourself but I can’t?”

“That’s different Klark.”

“How is it different?”

Lexa’s eyes turn black again as she quickly stands.  “It’s different because I can’t lose you!”

Clarke stands and gets right up in Lexa’s face.  “And you think I can lose you?!  Do you honestly think I would be ok with your death?!  Do you think I could just move on like nothing happened?!”

Lexa flashes her canines as she snarls.  Clarke narrows her eyes and does it right back.  The Alpha and Omega slowly circle each other.  Growls rumble between them as they each look for the right moment to strike.  Lexa sees her opportunity first and takes advantage.  She lunges forward pinning Clarke to the nearest tree.  She molds her body to the Omega’s and wraps her arms around her trapping her in place.  Clarke growls and digs her nails into the Alpha’s back.

Lexa smiles as she nips at Clarke’s jaw “You are so infuriating.”

Clarke delivers a swift bite to Lexa’s neck before soothing it with her tongue.  “So are you Heda.”

Their eyes slowly return to their normal color as the tension leaves the air around them.  Their growls turn to purrs as they relax into each other.

“Ontari told me about your tangle with a panther.  Then I find out from Belomi that you’ve gone after the Ice Queen on your own.  I’m afraid to ask what other branwada things you’ve done.”

Clarke bites her lip “Umm now that you mention it.  I might have promised Roan he could be King of the Ice Nation.  I fired all of the Ambassadors except for the Floukru’s.  When one of them tried to challenge me, I killed him.  Then I threatened to kick Titus off of the top of your tower.”

Lexa blinks pausing for a moment before she bursts out laughing.  She takes a step back from the Omega and doubles over as pain shoots through her sides.  Clarke carefully helps Lexa down to the ground.  She leans back against the tree and guides the Alpha to sit between her legs.  She rests her chin on Lexa’s shoulder as she gently holds her.

“Are you alright?”

Lexa nods “I’m fine.  You always know how to surprise me Klark.  I was going to kill the Ambassadors when I returned.  I’m sorry you were forced to take another life.”

“It had to be done.  You’re not mad?”

“I’m not mad hodnes.  You were a strong leader in my absence.  I could never be angry about that.  I agree with your offer to Roan.  I think he will make a fine King.  As for Titus, the fact that you threatened him amuses me more anything.”

“Yeah I don’t think he will find it amusing.  He seemed ok at the time but I’m sure he’s since had time to stew.”

“Don’t worry hodnes he knows better than to test my wrath by going after you.”

Clarke sighs as she tucks her face into Lexa’s neck.  “Thank you for coming after me.”

“Thank you for coming for me hodnes.  No more though.  I need you to stay safe and not pull anymore wild stunts.”

Clarke’s canines latch onto Lexa’s ear and give it a small tug.  “Is that an order Heda?”

Before Clarke can even register what is happening, Lexa turns around and pins the Omega to the ground.  The Alpha groans and rests some of her weight down on Clarke while tucking her face into the crook of her neck.  Clarke purrs as she rubs her hands up and down Lexa’s biceps.

“That wasn’t smart.  Take slow breaths.  The pain shooting through your ribs will stop soon.”

Slowly the pain fades and Lexa is able to relax again.  She cradles the Omega’s face and hovers over her lips.  “Sha that was an order.”

Clarke smirks “You know I’m not very good at following orders.”

“Sha I know.  I told Ontari I am assigning you fifteen guards when we return.  I have since decided to double it to thirty.  That should keep you out of trouble.”

Clarke huffs “That is a bit excessive.” 

“Not when it comes to you.”

Lexa kisses up Clarke’s neck and jaw until she reaches her lips.  She is about to pull her into a kiss when the Omega turns her head.

“I’m not having thirty guards follow me around everywhere I go.”

Lexa drags her canines along Clarke’s jaw.  “Must you fight me on everything?”

“Yes, it’s what I do.”

“See” Lexa smiles “Infuriating.”

Clarke pulls Lexa down into a kiss.  She carefully runs her hands over the Alpha’s back and wraps her legs around her hips.  She moans as Lexa grinds down into her.  Suddenly someone clears their throat not too far from them.

Octavia grins as she leans against a tree “Hey Clarke, Heda.  Everyone was wondering what was taking you so long.  I guess we got our answer.  The rest of Nia’s army has fallen.  Roan is riding to Azgeda to take over as King.  The rest of us are ready to go back to Polis whenever you are.”

“Thanks O.”

“No problem.  Now hurry your ass up.  Your mom already left with Ontari and some of the other injured warriors.  You can finish having sexy time with the Commander when we are safe behind the walls.”

“We’re coming Octavia.”

“Oh god you better not be.  Wait until I leave first.”

Octavia laughs at her own joke as she fades back into the trees.

Lexa sighs into Clarke’s neck.  “Am I still forbidden from killing your friends?”

“I might make an exception this time.  Come on let’s head back before she comes to find us again.  I need to get stitched up and my mother needs to finish looking you over.  We can finish this when we are in a nice comfy bed.”

“As you command hodnes.”

They help each other to their feet.  Clarke links her fingers with Lexa’s and smiles.

“Let’s go home Heda.”

_______________

 

Ontari groans as she wakes up.  A dull ache radiates up and down her side.  She looks around at her surroundings not remembering where she is or how she got here.  The room is dark but small cracks of light filter through the heavy curtains covering the windows.  She flings off the warm furs covering her body.  Slowly and carefully she sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed.  She holds her side as she gets to her feet and shuffles to the curtains.  She pulls them back and shields her eyes from the harsh sunlight.  As soon as her eyes adjust she sees the bustling city of Polis below.  Ontari smiles as she realizes she is in Heda’s tower.  She lifts her shirt and finds neat sutures closing her wound.  There is a little bit of bruising around the sutures, but no red which is a good sigh.  She lets her shirt fall as she looks around the room.  There is a small tray of bread and fruit on the nightstand along with a pitcher of water and some candles.  The table by the windows holds a stack of extra furs as well as a neatly wrapped bundle.  Ontari finds her sword and knife on the table as well.   She shuffles over to the table and finds a note on top of the bundle.  She sits in one of the chairs and unfolds the piece of paper.

 

**Ontari,**

**This room is yours for as long as you wish.  I have assigned two handmaidens to check on you throughout the day and help you with anything you need.  I hope you choose to stay in Polis with us for a little while.  I know Klark would enjoy that.  I would never admit this in person, but I think I would like it as well.  If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask.**

**-Leksa**

**I left you some gifts on the table.  I hope you enjoy them.**

 

Ontari sets down the note.  She catches a hint of Leksa’s scent coming from the bundle but figures it is from the Alpha wrapping it herself.  She pulls the string and unfolds the paper.  As soon as she does, she is hit with a burst of Leksa’s powerful scent.  Inside the bundle she finds a new shirt and a pair of pants covered in the Alpha’s smell.  She quickly tosses the clothes back onto the table.  She knows Leksa spent a good amount of time rolling around in the new clothes before wrapping them up and sending them to her room.  Ontari wants to growl but she can’t help laughing.  This was payback for how much she riled the Alpha up.  She enjoys their little rivalry and knows it won’t come to an end anytime soon.  She slowly stands from her chair and walks towards the closet praying there are more clothes in there, preferably untainted ones.  She finds Heda’s revenge amusing but she will walk around naked before she wears clothes soaked in another Alpha’s scent.  Relief immediately washes over her when she opens the closet doors and finds more clothes hanging inside.  There is a hint of an unfamiliar Omega and Beta on them.  Ontari assumes it is the lingering scents of her assigned handmaidens.  She pulls out new pants and a shirt.  Slowly she puts them on careful not to tear her sutures.  She puts on her boots and tucks a knife in the back of her pants before exiting the room.  As soon as she steps out the door she bumps into an Omega handmaiden carrying a tray.  She apologizes and quickly helps steady the girl so she doesn’t fall to the floor.

“Moba (sorry)…”

“Ava”

“Moba Ava.  I did not know you were there.  Are you hurt?”

“You are the injured one Ontari kom Floukru.  I believe I’m the one that should be asking you that.  Fisa Abi said you shouldn’t be out of bed for a few days.”

“I’m afraid I don’t do well following orders Ava.  I will most likely rip Abi’s beautiful sutures a few times before I learn my lesson.”

Ava smiles “Klark warned me you would be difficult.”

Ontari huffs “Of course she did.”

“Would you like me to help you back into bed?”

“No, that’s alright Ava.  I wish to speak with Klark.”  Ontari notices the disapproving look Ava is giving her.  “I promise to be careful and go slow.  If I get tired I will come back and rest.”

“Would you like me to set this food inside or take it back to the kitchen?”

“You can set it on the table.  Mochof Ava.”

“Stay out of trouble Ontari.  I do not wish to find you bleeding all over Heda’s floors.”

Ontari takes note of an Alpha’s scent mixed with Ava’s.  She sees the hint of a bite mark peeking out of the collar of the Omega’s jacket.  “You’re a strong Omega Ava.  Your mate is very lucky.”

Ava smiles “Yes he is.”

Ontari chuckles as she walks down the hall.  A guard calls the lift for her so she can ride it up to Klark’s floor.  She steps off and walks down the short hallways to the Omega’s bedroom.  Ryder and Jael nod to her as they open the door for her to enter.  She steps inside and finds an unfamiliar female Beta standing by Klark’s bed.  The Beta quickly pulls her gun and points it at Ontari’s head.

“Who the hell are you?”

Ontari snarls “Who are you?”

“I have the gun.  You answer my question first.”

Ontari pulls her knife from her waistband “I will slice your hand off before you get a chance to fire your weapon.”

“No one is that fast.”

“I am.”

“I don’t believe you, but if you can I have to admit that is sort of badass.”  The Beta lowers her gun and tucks it back in its holster.  “I’m Raven Reyes.  The coolest person you will ever meet, youngest Zero-G mechanic in fifty-two years on the Ark, and an expert in all things that go boom.”

Ontari places her knife back in her waistband “I’m Ontari of the Boat People.  Former enforcer of Queen Nia, current right hand of Luna kom Floukru.”

“Well it’s nice to meet you Ontari.”

“It is nice to meet you as well Reivon.  May I ask what that contraption is around your leg?”

“Oh that’s my brace.  I got shot and now my leg doesn’t work like it should.  This helps me walk around.”

“You are a strong warrior for your Clan.  I’m sure they are very proud.  I like your brace.”

“Thanks I designed it myself.  I’ve seen scars on other Ice Nation members but none as beautiful as yours.”

“Mochof, I designed them myself.”

Reivon points to the washroom door across the hall “Well, Clarke just got back from helping her mother in the healing tent.  She’s in there washing all the grime and blood off of her body.  She should be out soon.  How do you know Clarke by the way?”

“We met during her time away.  I am what I believe you Skaikru call a best friend.”

“Oh that’s cool.  Whoa wait hold up.  Did you just say best friend?  Bellamy, Octavia, and I have been trying to win that title for a long time now.  You don’t get to just waltz in out of nowhere and declare yourself the winner.  Nope, no way.  I call foul.  If you want to be Clarke’s best friend take a number and get in line with the rest of us.”

“I’m afraid I do not understand most of what you just said, but I have a feeling I said something that displeased you.”

Reivon huffs “Never mind, I’ll take it up with Clarke.”

Ontari nods unsure of what to say next or if she should say anything.  She isn’t sure how angry the Beta really is.  Her pheromones are still calm and lacking that bite that usually indicates anger.  Ontari knows that doesn’t mean much though.  She’s met plenty of warriors that have mastered controlling their pheromones so they don’t give away their true feelings.  She looks around the room hoping Klark will appear soon.  She relaxes a little when out of the corner of her eye she notices Reivon’s eyes roaming over her body.  Ontari tries to subtly puff out her chest but Reivon catches her.  The Beta rolls her eyes as she chuckles.  Suddenly Reivon looks concerned.  She rushes over to the table and pulls out a chair.

“Woah there hot stuff you should take a seat.”

Ontari looks down at the chair before shooting a confused look at Reivon.  The Beta points to the Alpha’s shirt.  Ontari looks down and sees small spots of blood beginning to soak through the material.  She takes a seat in the offered chair and lifts her shirt to inspect the wound.  Reivon leans down and looks over it as well.  She grabs some gauze off of the table and hands them to Ontari to press against the wound.

“Looks like you loosened a stitch.  Gauze will stop the bleeding and Clarke can fix you up.”

“Mochof Reivon.”

“Did you get injured in the fight with your former Clan?”

“This was a gift from Queen Nia.  She tied me to a post and stabbed me.”

A growl rumbles in Reivon’s chest “Well the evil Ice Bitch is dead.  She won’t hurt you again.”

“Klark killed her?”

Reivon nods “Yeah Clarke poisoned her and Lexa put a spear through her heart.  Those two are a real power couple.”

Klark steps into the room wearing fresh clothes drying her hair with a towel.  She throws the towel on the bed and rushes to Ontari’s side.  She kneels down beside her and gently lifts the gauze.

“Are you alright?”

Ontari nods “I’m fine.  Your friend Reivon believes I loosened a suture.”

Klark grabs her kit on the table and removes the supplies she needs.  When the bleeding stops she fixes the pulled stitches.  Ontari clenches her jaw every time the needle pierces her skin.  Klark does her best to work fast and get it over with.  When she is finished she rubs in some salve to help soothe the sore skin.

Ontari takes Klark’s hands “I wanted to deliver Leksa to you.  I’m sorry I was unable to do so.”

“You tried to help Ontari.  I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“Are you hurt?”

“Nia cut my arms a couple times.  Nothing too serious.”

“How is Heda?  Is she well?”

Klark sighs “She’s stubborn like you and refuses to stay in bed for more than five minutes.  Her ribs are cracked, but with rest they will heal.  You on the other hand should stay in bed.  You’re lucky Nia’s knife didn’t hit anything major.  That doesn’t mean you should be wandering around ruining my mother’s hard work.”

“I needed to make sure you were safe.”

Klark stands and kisses Ontari’s forehead.  “I am.  Now get back to bed or I’m going to order your handmaidens to slip a sedative into your tea.”

Ontari huffs “Fine, I will stay in bed.”

“Good.  Be careful so you don’t tear any stitches on the way back.”

“Is she this bossy with you?” Ontari whispers to Reivon.

Klark growls “I can hear you.”

Reivon laughs “You better do what she says hot stuff.  The dreaded wrath of Wanheda is a real thing.”

Reivon helps Ontari get to her feet.  Klark walks the Alpha to the door.

“I’ll come check on you soon.  Right now I need to go deal with another pain in the ass Alpha.”

“Tell your mate I will get my revenge on her soon.”

“Oh no what did she do to you?”

Ontari releases a playful snarl “She gifted me clothes soaked in her scent.”

Klark laughs “What am I going to do with the two of you?  Now go or I’m going to replace your handmaidens with Nightbloods.”

Ontari eyes go wide with horror “I’m going just don’t send those annoying pups to me.”

With one last hug the Alpha heads out the door and rides the lift back to her room.

______________

 

“So how long have you been tapping that?”

Clarke almost chokes on her own saliva “What?”

Raven smirks “Don’t what me Princess.  Don’t try to deny it either.”

“No it’s not like that.  Well it’s not anymore.  I’m with Lexa.  Ontari is just a friend.”

“So you won’t mind if I spending some quality time getting to know Ontari?”

Clarke smiles “No, go for it.  Just be good to her Raven.  She’s been through a lot.  She has a lot of scars inside and out.”

“That makes two of us Princess.  I won’t hurt her, I promise.”

“I know you won’t.”

“So you’re trying to work things out with the Commander.  Do you trust her?”

“She was willing to sacrifice herself to protect me.  I trust her.”

“If she hurts you again I’m going to level this tower with her in it.”

“I won’t stand in your way.”

Raven makes her way to the door “Catch ya later Princess.  I’m going to go play doctor with a hot Alpha.”

Clarke laughs “Be careful of her wound but if you rub her belly her leg kicks.  She really likes it.”

“Thanks for the tip Princess.  I’ll see you later.  We have a lot to catch up on.”

Clarke gathers some clothes into a bag as soon as Raven leaves.  She throws it over her shoulder and makes her way up to Lexa’s room.  The guards gathered outside the Alpha’s door bow as they part like the red sea.  She steps inside the bedroom and closes the door behind her.  She growls when she finds the Alpha standing at her desk reading through a pile of papers.

“What is it with you Alphas?  You’re supposed to be in bed.”

Lexa quickly tucks the papers away.  She steps away from the desk and climbs back into bed.  When Clarke starts to make her way towards her, Lexa grabs an empty metal bowl off the nightstand and holds it face down on her lap.

Clarke stops “What are you doing?”

“I asked Abi for an athletic cup but she didn’t have one.  She said this metal bowl would work.”

Clarke continues towards the bed.  She gently pries the bowl out of Lexa’s grasp and places it back on the nightstand.  “I’m not going to hurt your precious family jewels.  You’re safe Heda.”  She places her bag down and sits on the edge of the bed.

“What is in the bag?”

“Extra clothes.  I thought I would move in with you for a little bit.  Would that be alright?”

Lexa smiles “I would like nothing more hodnes.”

Clarke stands and places her bag by Lexa’s dresser.  She removes her boots and pants before pulling back the furs and climbing in next to the Alpha.  She opens her arms and waits for the Alpha to climb into them.  She closes them when Lexa gives her an unsure look.

“Please Lexa.  It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve been able to hold you and offer you comfort.  Please.”

Clarke holds open her arms again and this time Lexa doesn’t hesitate.  She carefully holds the Alpha as she presses her lips to her temple.

“How are you feeling?”

“Very sore.  Abi ordered me to keep my ribs wrapped.  She gave me a salve to help with the bruising.”

“It’s going to be a while before you’re battling and slaying Queens again.”

“I’m alright with that.”

Clarke slides her fingers into Lexa’s hair and begins massaging her scalp.  The Alpha purrs as she burrows herself deeper into the warmth of Clarke’s body.

“Thank you for providing a room for Ontari.  I know it’s not easy having her here.”

“She tried to rescue me from Nia.  Giving her a safe room to rest and heal was the least I could do.  Was she wearing my gifts?”

Clarke laughs “Oh you mean the clothes covered in your scent?  No she wasn’t.  She found other clothes to wear.  She wanted me to warn you she will get her revenge.  Seriously you two are worse than children.”

“She started it.”

Clarke ghosts her lips over Lexa’s delivering a teasing little nip to her bottom lip.  “Enjoy your little game with Ontari, but no more beating the hell out of each other.”

“Whatever you command hodnes.”

Clarke continues to tease the Alpha.  She lightly traces her fingers over Lexa’s collarbone and down her strong arms.  She pulls her head back every time Lexa tries to seal their lips together.  Clarke giggles as the Alpha growls in frustration.

“You know, you’ve said that to me a few times in the last couple days.  Am I finally the one person who has the power to control Heda?”

Lexa gently pushes Clarke down onto the furs and climbs on top of her.  “You’ve always been my weakness hodnes.  This is nothing new.  You are the one person with the ability to bring me to my knees.”

Clarke trails love bites up Lexa’s neck before whispering into her ear “You’ve been on your knees quite a few times for me.  I always enjoy it.”

“I will get on my knees every day for you for the rest of our lives if that is what it will take for you to forgive me.”

“I have forgiven you Lexa.”

Lexa tucks her face into Clarke’s neck.  She gently presses her canines against the sensitive skin.  “Do you trust me?”

Clarke guides Lexa’s head back up so she can look into her eyes.  “I trust you my love.”

Tear well in Lexa’s eyes “There are still things I wish to tell you about your time away.”

“I want to hear them.”

Lexa tucks her face back into Clarke’s neck.  “Can we spend tomorrow talking about it?  I just want to be with you and rest with you today.”

“As you command Heda.”

Lexa chuckles as she cuddles into Clarke’s arms.  “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Clexa filled chapter


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke grumbles as the nice warm cocoon that is Lexa’s bed jostles her partially awake.  She buries herself deeper into the lavish plush furs hoping she will fall into a blissful sleep again.  She peeks her head out from under the covers and cracks open one eye after the bed jostles again.  The room is pretty dark but cracks of moonlight shine through the curtains allowing Clarke to catch movement coming from Lexa.  The Alpha is about an arm’s length away from her.  Their bodies shifted apart during the night, which isn’t uncommon for the couple.  Lexa can be as hot as the sun.  Mix that with the warm furs and sometimes Clarke’s body needs a break.  When the Omega cools off she naturally shifts back into Lexa’s arms.  Lexa’s movement jostles the bed again, this time followed by a moan escaping the Alpha’s lips.

Clarke groans “You’re rubbing one out over there aren’t you?  Lex we just went to bed a couple hours ago.  Hurry up and finish so the bed stops shaking and I can sleep.”

Lexa’s movement stills.  Clarke chuckles as she closes her eyes and buries her head back under the furs.  Distressed pheromones begin to fill the air surrounding the bed.  Clarke pulls the covers down again.

“You’re painfully hard now aren’t you?  Lex you don’t have to lie there suffering.  Go to the washroom if you want.  If it’s too painful to walk there than just finish here.  I awake now anyways.”

Lexa stays still for a little bit longer before she moves again.  Clarke pushes the furs down to her waist and turns to lie on her back.  She stares up at the dark ceiling in the room trying her best to keep a reign on her own arousal.  She smiles when Lexa releases another moan.  Clarke begins pumping out her own pheromones hoping to help the Alpha.  Lexa goes still again and more distressed pheromones flood the air.

Clarke frowns “Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.  I was trying to help.  I’ll stop.”

Lexa’s movements start up again, but this time they seem more aggressive.  Clarke begins to worry as the bed jostles more and more.  Suddenly an anguished cry fills the room.  Clarke sits up in a panic and reaches out for Lexa’s shoulder.  The Alpha snarls as soon and Clarke’s hand makes contact.

“Lex are you ok?”

Another snarl releases from the Alpha followed by another anguished cry.  Clarke flings the furs completely off her body and jumps from the bed.  She stumbles through the darkness towards the lone lit candle by the door.  She picks it up and shuffles her way back to the bed.  Quickly she lights more candles around the nightstand illuminating the room more and more as she does so.  Clarke sets the candle down with the others so she can look over the Alpha.  What she finds startles her.  Lexa’s whole body is shaking and covered in perspiration.  Little growls and whimpers escape past her lips as tears run down her face.  Clarke realizes Lexa was having a nightmare this whole time.  She curses to herself as she quickly gets back on the bed.  Gently she rests her body down on top of the Alpha’s.  She places little love bites on Lexa’s neck and talks to her, trying to pull the Alpha from her nightmare.

“Wake up my love.  You’re having a nightmare.  It’s not real.  Please wake up.”

Lexa starts to thrash under her and Clarke becomes concerned the Alpha might further injure her ribs.  Sadness and anger pheromones mix with the distressed ones already in the air.  Clarke knows she needs to wake Lexa up now.  She flashes her canines before sinking them deep into Lexa’s neck near her mating bite.  Lexa gasps and her hands fly up to grip Clarke’s arms.  The Omega holds in a whimper as her stitches pull under the hard hold Lexa has on her.  She slowly releases her canines from Lexa’s neck but before she can speak her back hits the soft bed.  Lexa’s hands move from Clarke’s arms to around her neck.  She begins to squeeze as she snarls down at the Omega.  Clarke gently places her hands over Lexa’s and turns her head to the side in submission.

“Lex it’s just me” Clarke manages to get out.

The fog of the nightmare fades from Lexa’s eyes and her hands quickly release Clarke’s neck.  Horrified, the Alpha scrambles to the other side of the bed.

“Klark” Lexa whimpers.  “Klark I’m so sorry.  Are you alright ai hodnes?  Please tell me I didn’t hurt you.”

Clarke sits up and crawls over to Lexa.  She gently pushes against her chest until the Alpha is lying back down again.  She straddles the Alpha’s hips and begins lifting her shirt so she can check her ribs.  Lexa growls as she grips the Omega’s hands stopping her.

“Lexa I need to check your ribs.  I need to make sure you didn’t hurt yourself further.”

“Klark I don’t care about me!  I need to know if I hurt you.”

Clarke runs her fingers over Lexa’s jaw before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips.  “I’m fine my love.  You didn’t hurt me.  Now let me check your ribs.”

Clarke sits up and grips the hem of Lexa’s shirt.  She slowly lifts it revealing the purple bruised skin of the Alpha’s ribs.  Lexa grits her teeth as Clarke probes the skin as gently as she can.

“How is your breathing?  Any sharp pain when you inhale or exhale?”

Lexa shakes her head.  Clarke grabs the jar of salve off the nightstand.  She twists off the top and dips her fingers inside before carefully massaging it into the discolored skin.  When she is finished she puts the jar back and wipes her hands off on her shirt.  She lifts herself off of Lexa’s hips and lies down beside her.

“Are you ok?  We should wrap your ribs again.”

Lexa nods “Sha ai hodnes.  They can stay unwrapped a little while longer.”

“Do you want me to get you anything?  I can make tea.”

“That is not necessary hodnes.  Thank you though.”

“Do you…do you have nightmares often?”

“I do.”

Clarke nods “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable talking about it.  Just know that I’m here for you.”

Lexa reaches out and takes Clarke’s hand.  “I want to tell you Klark.  It is one of the things I mentioned yesterday that I wanted to talk to you about.  I’m just not sure how to start.”

“Start wherever you feel comfortable.”

Clarke quickly sits up and reaches out for Lexa when the Alpha attempts to situate herself against the headboard of the bed.  Lexa smiles as she reassures the Omega.

“I’m fine Klark.  I want to be sitting up for this conversation.”

Clarke props up pillows behind her mate and helps her get comfortable.  She sits on the bed by Lexa’s ankles facing the Alpha.  She grabs one of the furs at the end of the bed wrapping it around herself to keep warm while they talk.  She places her hand on Lexa’s covered leg and gives it a gentle squeeze indicating for her to start whenever she was ready.

“The night of the Mountain after I found out you went inside, I waited all night to feel the pain of your loss.  I sat alone in our tent wondering what horrors you were going through.  In my head I went through plan after plan trying to figure out how I could get you out.  It was the longest night I have ever experienced.  In the morning I received the news that you were alive and leading the Skaikru back to the Ark.  I immediately sent warriors to keep you safe.  I didn’t know how many Mountain Men were left or how they would retaliate.  I was relieved until I got word that you ran off into the woods.”  Lexa closes her eyes for a second before she opens them and continues.  “Everything in me broke when I saw you.  My heart stopped when I noticed my bite was gone.  I lost you and I knew I most likely would never get you back.  I was desperate to get you to come with me.  I just needed to be sure you were safe.  When you threatened to hurt yourself I knew I would have to leave without you.”

“I knew you would send someone to the cave as soon as you got back to TonDC.  I’m guessing you sent Jael.”

Lexa nods “Sha I did, but when she arrived at the cave you were already gone.  The nightmares started after that.  At first they were about you dying in the Mountain.  They changed the longer you were away.  My lack of sleep made it hard to judge what was real and what wasn’t.  I woke up many times convinced that you were dead.  Titus was forced to calm me down and convince me otherwise.  I was desperate to find you before I lost you forever.”

Clarke gives Lexa’s leg another gentle squeeze “You did find me Lex.  I’m right here with you.”

“A part of me is afraid this isn’t real.  I’m afraid I’m going to wake up and you will still be out there somewhere.  It is not a new fear for me.  I’ve checked on you every night since you have been in this tower.  I hated invading your private floor, but I needed to make sure you were really here.  The nights I didn’t find you I went into a frenzy.  I sent guards out to track you down.”

“Lex why didn’t you tell me this before?  I may have been angry but I didn’t want you suffering.  I would have made an effort to tell someone where I was going at night.”

“I didn’t want to burden you.  I brought this on myself.  What I’m going through is nothing compared to what you have experienced.”

“Don’t say that.  Don’t minimize your pain.  We both made impossible decisions that day.  We are both living with those decisions now.”  Clarke moves closer to Lexa.  “Let’s make a deal.  From this point forward, no more Mountain.  It is in our past.  Let’s move forward and start our new life together.”

“One more thing you should know before we move forward.  My Alpha is still unsteady because you no longer have my bite.  I have it mostly under control, but I have good days and bad days.  I just want you to be aware.”

Clarke moves even closer to Lexa and wraps her arms around her neck.  “I wish I could give you that right now.  I’m just not ready.  Just know I’m yours my love.  I’m not going anywhere.  So do we have a deal?”

Lexa smiles as she pulls Clarke into her lap.  “We have a deal.”

Clarke threads her fingers through Lexa’s hair.  “How are you feeling?”

“Better”

“Do you want to try for more sleep?”

“Can we stay awake a little bit longer?”

“Of course.”

Clarke helps Lexa lie down in bed again.  She slides under the furs next to her and cuddles in close.  She starts to laugh as she thinks back to earlier in the night.

“What is so funny hodnes?”

“I didn’t know you were having a nightmare.”

Clarke continues to laugh.  Lexa tilts her head completely confused.  “I’m afraid I do not understand.”

“It was dark and you were moaning.  I thought you were rubbing one out next to me.”

“Oh” Lexa pauses.  “Klark what does rubbing one out mean?”

“It means I thought you were pleasuring yourself.”

“Ah I see.”  Lexa gets a wicked grin on her face before whispering in Clarke’s ear.  “How did that make you feel hodnes?”

“Relieved that the little commander is at least getting some action.”

Lexa huffs as she pulls her face away from Clarke’s.  “It is not little!”

“I don’t know.  I haven’t seen it in so long.  I’m having trouble remembering.”

Lexa growls as she gently takes Clarke’s hand and slides it down the front of her sleep shorts.  “Does that help your memory?”

Clarke smiles as she gently cups Lexa’s cock.  “Very much so Heda.”  She kisses the Alpha before slowly pulling her hand out tracing her fingertips up and down Lexa’s rock hard abs.  “Unfortunately I will have to show her how much I missed her another time.  I think you’ve aggravated your ribs enough for one night.”

“You will be the death of me hodnes.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to you my Alpha.”

“The handmaidens will be here soon with breakfast.”

Clarke’s stomach grumbles and Lexa shoots her an amused look.  The pair stays cuddled up as the sun begins to rise and Polis wakes below them.  There is a knock at the door and Lexa tells the person to enter.  One of the handmaidens taking care of Ontari steps into the room with a tray of food.  She sets it on the table before turning to the bed and bowing.

“Is there anything else you require Heda, Wanheda?”

Lexa shakes her head “No that will be all Ava.  Mochof.”

The handmaiden smiles and exits the room.  Clarke helps Lexa out of bed and over to the table.  The Alpha grabs a spoon and digs into a bowl of oatmeal as Clarke pours juice for both of them.

“The cook added meat to this.  I’m not sure what it is.  Bacon perhaps.  It is very good.  Klark you should try this.”

Lexa hands the bowl over to Clarke.  The Omega runs her spoon through it a few times and the ‘meat’ rises to the top.  Clarke cringes and pushes the bowl away from her.

Lexa frowns “What’s wrong?”

“Lex there are cooked earthworms in this.”

The Alpha immediately spits out the little bit she had yet to swallow.  She grabs a cloth napkin off the table and begins trying to brush off her tongue.  After a few wipes she throws the cloth to the side and reaches for a jar of moonshine.  Quickly she twists open the top and gargles a couple mouthfuls.  Clarke notices a piece of paper on the tray and picks it up.  She unfolds it and begins to read.

 

**Heda,**

**I want to thank you for giving me a room in your home.  I am very appreciative of your hospitality and the clothes you gifted me.  To express my thanks, I’ve made you a special meal.  I hope you enjoy it.**

**-Ontari**

**To Klark: Don’t eat the oatmeal.  The rest of the food is fine.**

 

Lexa growls “I’m going to kill your friend.”

Clarke laughs as she pops some pieces of fruit into her mouth.  “Have fun.”

“You’re not going to help me?”

“Oh no, you got yourself into this.  Besides she met Raven yesterday.  I’m sure she has recruited her to her team by now.  I’m not too eager to have my stuff blown up anytime soon.”

“War is brewing Klark.  I need you.”  The Alpha gives Clarke her best puppy dog look.

Clarke rolls her eyes “You’re lucky I love you.  Fine, I’ll help.”

Lexa stands from her chair and leans down to kiss Clarke, but the Omega turns her head.

“Eww don’t kiss me with your wormy lips.”

There is a glint in Lexa’s eyes and Clarke quickly jumps up from her chair.

“Lexa don’t even think about it.”

“Oh come on Klark.  My lips miss yours.”

Clarke runs to the other side of the room as Lexa stalks her.  “I’m serious Lexa.  Keep your lips away from me.”

Lexa’s eyes turn black as she continues to stalk the Omega around the room.  Clarke finds herself trapped in a corner with no way to escape.  She tries to make a run for it but Lexa wraps her arms around her and lift her into the air.  Clarke laughs as she struggles.  The Alpha tosses her onto the bed and quickly climbs on top of her.  She pins Clarke’s hands above her head and uses her hips to keep Clarke still.

“Kiss me.”

Clarke turns her head “No way.”

Lexa smiles as she trails kisses across Clarke’s jaw.  She gently grips Clarke’s chin with her free hand and plants a big kiss on her lips.  The Omega groans and growls as Lexa pulls back and lets her go.

“Ugh gross.  I hate you.”

Lexa laughs “No you don’t.”

“Go clean your mouth with something other than moonshine or I’m never kissing you again.”

“As you command hodnes.”

Lexa goes into the washroom to do as she is told.  Clarke heads back to the table to eat more of the fruit and cheese on the tray.  Lexa returns to the table and continues eating as well.  They finish everything except the oatmeal.  Clarke hands the tray to the guards standing outside before joining Lexa in bed.

“Let’s get some sleep so we can plot our next move against Ontari.”

Lexa smiles “Sleep well ai hodnes.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Raven and Ontari get to know each other; Abby checks in on Lexa; More Clexa


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the wait. We were traveling for a bit and we weren't able to collaborate. When we finally got in the same room again, the election happened. That hit us hard in the gut and took the wind out of our sails. Again, sorry for the wait. We will try to be better about it. This chapter isn't very long, but we tried to make it fluffy.
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Abby knocks on the bedroom door waiting for a reply.When it comes, the guards bow and open the doors for her.She finds Lexa relaxing on top of the bed eating a bowl of grapes.The Alpha smiles at her and goes to get up.Abby quickly rushes over to stop her.

“No no no.Stay in bed.It will be easier for me to check your ribs that way anyways.”

Lexa nods and sets her bowl to the side.She slides down the pillows a little and lifts her shirt.Abby sits on the edge of the bed and begins checking Lexa’s ribs.As gently as she can, she pokes and prods at the tender flesh.

“How is the pain?”

“Nothing I can’t handle.Clarke rubbed in some of that salve a little while ago.”

“Where is my daughter?I expected to see her in here with you.”

“She went to send word to the new Ambassadors and check on the Nightbloods for me.”

Abby stands and walks over to her bag.She grabs some fresh wrapping and tells Lexa to move to the edge of the bed.She spreads some cream across the bruising and carefully wraps her ribs.Lexa lowers her shirt when the doctor is done.She moves back to the headboard to lean against some pillows and grabs her bowl of grapes.Abby places her bag by the door and comes back to sit next to the Alpha.

“So, how are things with my daughter?”

“She lets me touch her and kiss her.I even got her to laugh and play around with me.She is not ready for my bite though.I understand it and I will give her whatever time she needs, but it still hurts.”

Abby nods “Clarke has always been stubborn.She loves you and she trusts you Lexa.Hold on to that.She won’t keep you waiting long.How is your Alpha?”

“I have good days and bad days.Today I am a bit on edge, especially because she is out in Polis without me.My rational side knows she is mine and that I have nothing to worry about.My irrational side knows she isn’t claimed and is out there surrounded by other Alphas.I don’t know how to describe the feeling.I believe you Skaikru describe it as your skin is crawling.”

“Ah yes, I know that feeling.”

“You do?”

Abby smiles “I do.I got that feeling often while I was dating Jake.”

“What do I do?I’m afraid my Alpha is going to do or say something to make Klark angry at me again.I do not wish to upset all the progress we have made.”

“How about this, why don’t you go find her?Be close to her and help your Alpha calm down.”

“I thought I was supposed to stay in bed?”

“You are, but I think we can make an exception this time.Your ribs look good and they are secured for the day.Just take it easy walking around.”

“Mochof Abi.”

“Pro Lexa.”

Lexa smiles “You are learning.”

Abby nods “Nyko has been teaching me during slow times in the medical tent.Now go find Clarke before I change my mind.”She stands up and walks towards the door.“You are a part of the Griffin family, Lexa.That will never change.I’m here if you ever need me.”

____________________

 

Raven pulls her chair over to Ontari’s bed and props her feet up on the end of it.She sets the bowl of grapes in her lap before tossing one of the little fruits into the air and catching it in her mouth.She tosses one towards the Alpha who is propped up against the headboard.The grape hits Ontari on the chin and falls to the furs.

“You are horrible at this.”

Ontari growls “You are a horrible thrower.”

Raven throws another one, this time hitting Ontari in the forehead.“Am not.”

“You just hit me in the head.How can you say you are not a horrible thrower?”

Raven tosses another one and Ontari catches it easily in her mouth.“Ha see!Not a horrible thrower.”

Ontari rolls her eyes but there is a hint of a smile on her lips.“One out of three still makes you horrible.”

Raven shrugs her shoulders before continuing to throw grapes towards the Alpha.“So you fucked Clarke?”

Ontari coughs choking on the grape in her mouth.Her wound aches as she struggles to regain her breath.Raven jumps up and sets the bowl aside before rushing to Ontari’s side.She pats and rubs the Alpha’s back as she sits beside her.Once Ontari calms, she clears her throat and looks at Raven.

“Did Klark tell you?”

“I guessed it before she admitted it to me.I don’t care just so you know.I still like you and think you are adorable.I just need to know if I should back off.I know Clarke has moved on to Lexa Land, but where are you at?”

“I wanted Klark and I wanted to claim her.I knew that wasn’t realistic though.She loves Heda and that won’t ever change.I loved the time we spent together and I will always cherish it.Klark is moving forward and I am as well.”

“Ok cool.So, does that mean….?”

Ontari smiles “I would very much like to get to know you Reivon kom Skaikru.”

“I would like to get to know you too.”

Ontari faces scrunches up “Wait, did you call me adorable?”

Raven laughs “Yep I did.Want to fight about it?”

“You know I’m a trained assassin and enforcer?”

“And I’m a trained bomb maker.I win.Now what should we do my adorable Alpha?Entertain me.”

“Entertain you?I’m the one that got stabbed.Aren’t you supposed to entertain me?”

“Ugh fine, I guess I can entertain you.But I’m not reading to you.I refuse to be boring and gross like Clexa.”

“What is Clexa?”

“Clarke plus Lexa equals Clexa.”

Ontari nods “I see.I actually have something in mind that I thought you could help me with.I pranked Heda recently and I know she will be planning her revenge.I could use your help to prepare a counter attack.”

A huge smile spreads across Raven’s face “Yes!This is what I’m talking about!You picked the right person.What did you have in mind?”

Ontari smiles “How much do you know about our war paint?”

____________________

 

Leksa slowly makes her way around the tower looking for Klark.She waited a while after Abi left hoping the Omega would return.When the ache to see Klark became too much, she decided to go look for her.Leksa’s sides ache by the time she reaches the bottom floor.She knows she should probably get back in bed and rest, but her Alpha drives her to keep searching.She asks a group of guards and they point her in the direction of the courtyard.Leksa thanks them and heads in that direction.There is a little bit of a chill in the air when she steps outside, but she barely notices.She gets some relief from her burning skin when a small breeze pushes Klark’s scent in her direction.Her heartrate calms and her Alpha purrs.She follows the scent until she comes upon the edge of the courtyard.She finds Klark sitting in the middle of it surround by the Nightbloods.Their eyes are fixed on the Omega as she tells them the story of how the Ice Queen was defeated by Heda and Wanheda.The Nightbloods smile and cheer as Klark recounts her fight with the Queen.They hold their breaths and move closer to the Omega when she tells them how the Queen stood over her ready to remove her head.Chants of “Heda” break out in the little group when she tells them about the spear Leksa threw into the Queen’s chest.

Klark smiles as she lifts her head and looks in Leksa’s direction.“Is there anything you wish to add Heda?”

Leksa smiles back as she walks towards the group.The Nightbloods eagerly turn around and face her.

“What Wanheda hasn’t told you is that she is the real hero.She cut the Ice Queen with a poisoned blade to make sure that even if her fight ended, that the Queen would never hurt anyone ever again.”

The Nightbloods pull their wooden swords from their backs and thrust them into the air as they chant “Wanheda.”Klark smiles and hugs each one of them before sending them off to spar with each other.She makes her way over to Leksa and gently places her hands on her hips.

“I see you have escaped from your bed again.My mother isn’t going to be happy.”

“Your mother is the one that gave me permission to escape.”

Klark looks surprised “Oh she did, did she?There must have been a reason.Are you doing ok?”

“I’m better now that I am close to you.”

Klark steps closer until the front of their bodies are touching.She kisses along Leksa’s jaw until she reaches her ear.“I’m right here and I’m yours.”

Leksa nips at Klark’s neck before sucking on the sensitive skin to leave a mark.The Omega purrs the whole time and holds the Alpha closer.When Leksa is done, she soothes the mark with her tongue before leaning back to admire her handiwork.

Klark cups Leksa’s face and kisses her lips.“Feeling better?”

“Sha, thank you for letting me do that hodnes.”

“Anytime”

“Wanheda come spar with us!” The Nightbloods call out.

Klark smiles “Duty calls.Will you stay?”

“Sha, I will sit right over there.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Klark kisses her one more time before going to the Nightbloods.Leksa relaxes in one of the benches and watches on.Her chest swells with pride as her Omega displays expert fighting skills while teaching the young minds.She hears footsteps approaching behind her and catches Titus’s scent.He bows and sits down beside her.

“Heda”

“Titus.I see you took good care of the Nightbloods while I was away.Mochof.”

“They missed you Heda.”

Leksa laughs “Perhaps, but I think Wanheda has won them over.I think they like her more than me.”

Titus cracks a small smile “Wanheda has a way of gathering a following.”

“Titus do I detect a little playfulness in your words?Has my mate won you over as well?”

“I find her tolerable Heda.”

Leksa laughs “You like her.”

“She is nothing but trouble, but she is good for you.”

“Sha she is.”

“When will she be taking your bite?”

“When she is ready.She healed a lot while she was with the Floukru.Now we are healing as mates.”

“The Coalition will feel better once she is yours again.”

“I know, but I will not rush this and force her before she is ready.The Coalition will hold until Clarke bonds with me again.”

“Sha Heda.”

“Anymore word from King Roan?”

“He has taken full control of the Azgeda people and army.He killed all of those that were loyal to Nia.In a few days, the Azgeda Ambassador will arrive in Polis and give us more updates.”

“Mochof Titus.”

Titus stands as he watches Klark approach.He bows to her and then to Leksa before walking away.Klark takes his place on the bench and links her arms with the Alpha.

“Your Nightbloods have endless energy.I’ve worked up an appetite.Have lunch in the market with me?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

“We can discuss our plan of attack against Ontari.I think the Nightbloods would help us if we asked.”

“I actually already have an idea.How much do you know about raccoons?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: Prank wars (Ontari/Raven bonding; Clexa bonding)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know this has taken forever. I switched to the nightshift and April has been super busy will college. The nightshift sucks and does nothing to help productivity. All I do is sleep, go to work, and repeat. Unfortunately that means writing will be a bit slow. That being said, there is probably only a chapter or two left. We will try out best to work on finishing this story. Thank you for your patience with us. We can't apologize enough for how much we make you wait.
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

Clarke shrugs off her light armor and places it on the chair just as Lexa enters the room.  She forces herself to suppress a growl as she looks over Lexa’s war paint face and Commander outfit.  She shakes her head to clear the dirty thoughts swarming around it and approaches her mate.

“How was your meeting with your Generals?”

Lexa sighs as she removes her jacket and throws it on the bed.  “Entirely too long.  None of the Generals agree with one another and Titus does nothing to help that.  They are worried about the new Ambassadors.  I do not share their fears.  They think I’m being foolish.”

“They told you that you are being foolish?” Clarke asks not hiding the shock from her face.

Lexa laughs “No they wouldn’t dare, but I could see it in their eyes.”

“We will find out when they arrive in a couple days.  I’m sure everything will be fine.”

“How was your morning with the Nightbloods?”

“It was a lot of fun.  Speaking of fun, that is exactly what we are doing today.  After everything that happened and the war with Nia on top of that, we are in desperate need of something good.”

Lexa smiles “What is your plan hodnes?”

“I say we get a little revenge on Ontari.  Let’s settle this once and for all.”

“Why can’t I just kill her and be done with it?”

“Because you promised me you wouldn’t.  Come on, it will be fun.”

“Alright hodnes.  Let me go wash my face and we can come up with a plan.”

Clarke flops down on the bed while Lexa heads to the washroom.  She places the Alpha’s jacket under her head and closes her eyes.  She purrs as Lexa’s scent fills her nose and lungs.  She bites her lip as she begins thinking about how good the Alpha looks in her sash and war paint.  Her body begins to heat up and her skin begins to tingle.  Suddenly rage laced pheromones fill the air.  Clarke’s eyes snap open and she jumps off the bed.  Lexa storms out of the washroom with different clothes on but war paint still on her face.

“Lexa what’s wrong?  I thought you were going to wash your face.”

“I did” Lexa growls.  “I washed it three times!”

“Has this happened before?”

“No!”

“Ok, we will figure this out.  Did you get it from the same guy at the market like you always do?  Maybe he accidently did something wrong.”

Lexa storms back into the washroom and comes back out with the jar in her hand.  She flips it upside down and hands it to Clarke.  The Omega takes the jar and reads the message written on the bottom.

 

**Have a good day Heda.**

**-Ontari**

 

Clarke sets the jar down and begins to laugh.  Lexa huffs and crosses her arms.  Clarke walks over and wraps her arms around her.  She kisses all over her face and neck.

“Don’t pout.  Let’s call my mom.  I’m sure she will know how to get it off.”

Clarke sends one of the guards standing outside to retrieve Abby.  She chuckles as she runs her fingers over Lexa’s war paint.

“You know you are incredibly sexy when you wear this.  I wouldn’t mind if it was permanent.”

Lexa smirks as she pulls Clarke closer to her by her hips.  “I didn’t know you were so fond of my paint.”

Clarke trails her tongue up the Alpha’s neck until she reaches her jaw.  She places a little bite there before she smiles against the skin.  “Sometimes I dream about you in that paint.”

Lexa growls lowly “Tell me.”

“The dreams all start out different, but they all end the same.”

“How is that?”

Clarke gently cups the growing bulge in the front of Lexa’s pants “With your war paint smeared all over the inside of my thighs.”

Lexa is about to grab the Omega and throw her on the bed when there is a knock on the door.  She groans as she tucks her face into Clarke’s neck.  The Omega chuckles and moves her hands to Lexa’s hips before telling the person to enter.  Abby steps inside and immediately looks guilty when she is hit with all the pheromones in the air.

“I’m interrupting, aren’t I?”

Clarke places a kiss on Lexa’s temple before walking over to hug her mother.  “You’re fine mom.  Thank you for coming.’

“Of course.  The guard you sent said you needed to see me right away.  Are you hurt?”

“We’re fine.  Lexa just has a little problem.”

Lexa gives Abby a small smile as she leans against the bed.  Abby notices the bulge in the Alpha’s pants.

“Oh, umm ok.  Things like this happen.  It is completely normal, especially if you are injured.  Your body might not want to work the same while it’s healing.”

Lexa looks completely confused from where she is sitting and Clarke looks horrified.

“No mom not that!  No, that is working perfectly fine.  Trust me, no problems there.  I mean…you know what, I’m going to let Lexa tell you.”

“Oh ok.”  Abby says relieved that sex wasn’t the issue.  She walks closer to the Alpha “What happened?”

“Ontari added something to my war paint and now it won’t come off.  I’ve washed my face three times already.”

Abby smiles as she lifts Lexa’s chin so she can get a closer look at her face.  After inspection, she goes into her bag and pulls out a bottle.  She pours some of the liquid onto a cloth.

“This will smell but it should take it off.”

Abby lifts Lexa’s chin again and begins wiping her face.  Slowly the war paint comes off.  As soon as it is all gone she tells Lexa to go wash her face again.  She places the bottle back in her bag and folds the cloth so it can be washed later.  She smiles as she walks over the Clarke.

“So, everything else is working fine?”

Clarke growls “Mom we had the sex talk a long time ago.  Let’s never have it again.”

“But I love watching you squirm.”

“Sometimes you are really evil.”

Abby does her best evil laugh as she wraps an arm around Clarke’s shoulder.  “Just make sure you try positions that won’t strain her ribs too much.”

“Oh god mom please stop.  I’m begging you.”

“Fine, I’ll leave it alone.”

Lexa exits the washroom looking relieved.  “Mochof Abi.”

“Anything for my two favorite people.  Now just remember Lexa, I am a doctor.  I know how to cut up and dispose of a body so that no one will ever find it.  So, if you need help with Ontari just let me know.”

“Mom don’t encourage her.”

Abby laughs “You two have fun.  Love you.”

Abby gathers her stuff and leaves the room.

“Feeling better?” Clarke asks.

“Sha hodnes, much better.  I believe it is time we get some revenge.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“I have an idea to drive Ontari crazy, but first there is something I want you to see.”

_________________________

 

Raven strolls into Ontari’s room with a tray of food in her hands.  She finds the Alpha sitting on the bed growling while she struggles to pull a wet shirt over her head and off her body.  Raven sets the tray on the table and makes her way over to Ontari as fast as she can with her brace.

She places her hands on the Alpha’s shoulders “Whoa there hot stuff.  Let me help you.”

She grips the bottom of the shirt and carefully maneuvers it off Ontari’s body.  She tosses it to the side and goes to grab the new one next to the Alpha.  Before she can stop herself, a growl escapes her lips as she sees Ontari’s bare back.  Raised jagged scars litter the skin.  Ontari grabs the shirt and quickly stands up putting some distance between her and Raven.  Raven’s eyes narrow and she sees Ontari’s bare front.  More scars crisscross along Ontari’s collarbone and ribs.

“Ugly aren’t they?  I’m sorry Reivon.  I never wished for you to see them.”

Ontari tries to quickly put her new shirt on but Raven stops her with a gentle hand on her wrist.  Raven runs her fingers over Ontari’s scarred ribs.  A small smile graces her lips when she feels the skin twitch under her fingertips.  Next, she trails her fingers up Ontari’s arms and over her collarbone.  She cups the Alpha’s jaw and places a whisper of a kiss on her lips.

“There is not a single inch of you that is ugly.  I don’t ever want to hear you say that again.  Understand?”

“Sha I understand.”

Raven runs her fingers over one particular jagged scar on Ontari’s collarbone.

“I disobeyed Nia and she broke my collarbone as punishment.  She threw me in a cell with the bone sticking through my skin.  I stayed in there for three days before she allowed a healer to help me.”

“Does it hurt still?”

“Only when the weather is cold.”

“Are most of your scars from that bitch?”

“Sha, they are.”

Raven takes the shirt from Ontari’s hand and helps the Alpha put it on.  When it’s done, she holds Ontari close.

“I want to know about every single one of them.  I want you to know that you can trust me with those stories no matter how horrible they are.  You can tell me whenever you are ready.”

“Klark is the only one that knows every story behind my scars.  I will tell you but can we not do it today?”

Raven nods “Like I said, whenever you are ready.”

“I’m glad Nia is dead but I wish I got my hands on her first.”  Raven notices the look on Ontari’s face and begins to get worried.  “What?  What’s wrong?”

Ontari gives Raven a small smile “Nothing.  I’m not used to someone caring about me.  Luna and Klark have been the only ones.  It feels nice.”

“Well now you have me added to that list.  I will incinerate anyone up that tries to hurt you.”

“Mochof Reivon.”

“Pro Ontari.”

Raven walks the Alpha over to the table and sits her down.  She pushes the food towards her and pours her some water.

“Why was your shirt all wet?  Did the Commander already get revenge for what we did this morning?”

Ontari shakes her head “I had a nightmare.”

Raven sits across from the Alpha “Do you have those a lot?”

“More than I would like.”

“I get them too sometimes.  Maybe we can help each other.”

Ontari smirks “Are you trying to get into my furs Reivon kom Skaikru?”

“After seeing you half naked just now, hell yes I am.  Please tell me it’s working.”

Ontari reaches across the table and squeezes Raven’s hand “Maybe it is.”

Raven shakes her head and clears her throat trying not to think of Ontari naked again.  “How do you feel about having a fun day?”

“A fun day?”

“Let me help you forget about your nightmares and all the other bad shit that has happened.  Let’s have a fun day.  We can annoy the hell out of the Commander.  I know how much that cheers you up.”

Ontari smiles “She will kill us both.”

Raven shrugs “Maybe.  Let’s find out.  Are you with me?”

“Always Reivon.”

“That’s what I like to hear.  Now what should we do next?”

________________________

 

“How did I not know about this?”

Lexa smiles and shrugs “I was going to show you when I brought you to Polis but it wasn’t the best time.  Before that I guess it never came up.”

Clarke scoops more food out of her bowl and hands it to the four raccoons sitting in front of her.  They happily snatch the food out of her hands as they sit at her feet.

“Where have they been this whole time?”

“Around Polis.  They have a room in this tower that is all theirs.  They come and go as they please.  It is the Nightbloods’ responsibility to make sure they have food and water.”

“What are we going to do with them?”

“Well they are highly trained, especially when it comes to stealing things.  I thought we could have some fun with them.”

Clarke smiles “What did you have in mind?”

______________________

 

Raven and Ontari sneak down Heda’s hallway looking for any guards.  They are a little puzzled when they don’t find any, but they brush it off and keep going.  They are both carrying bags filled with empty cups that they borrowed from the kitchen.  They stop at Heda’s closed bedroom door and press their ears to it listening for any activity.  When they don’t find any, they open the door slowly.  They room is empty with no traces of Clarke and Lexa other than their lingering scents.

Ontari frowns “This is too easy.  It feels like a trap.”

Raven strolls into the room not concerned.  “Let’s not think about it and do this while we can.  This is supposed to be fun. If they catch us, you can just knock them out.  Then we run.”

Raven begins setting up the cups on the floor while Ontari goes to gather water.  They get into a rhythm working their way towards the bedroom door.  They smile as they step back and view their handiwork.  Now if Clarke and Lexa want to get into their room they will either have to take each cup of water out one by one, or knock them all over and cover the floor with water.  Raven and Ontari laugh as they leave Heda’s floor as fast as they can.

They make it back to the safety of Ontari’s room before they burst out laughing.

“Let’s see how Heda deals with that” Raven says as she falls back on Ontari’s bed.

“I imagine there will be a lot of cursing involved.”

Ontari pulls some snacks out of her pocket that she took from the kitchen.  She places her favorite cookies in a nice little pile to enjoy later.  She removes her small knife and places it next to the water pitcher.  When she turns back her favorite cookies are gone.  The rest of the snacks are still there but her cookies have vanished.  Puzzled, she checks under the table and the surrounding area.  She growls when she finds nothing.

Raven sits up “What’s wrong?”

“My cookies are gone.  I set them down right here and when I turned back they were gone.”

“Are you sure?”

“Sha, I set them right here.”

“That’s odd.  We can go down to the kitchen and get more.  We should get them now before the Nightbloods get their grubby hands on them.”

Raven stands from the bed and takes Ontari’s hand.  She begins leading her out of the room.    At the door Ontari turns and gives the room one last look.  Still not finding anything, she shrugs her shoulders and allows Raven to lead her out.

_______________________

 

Clarke and Lexa’s eyes narrow as stare into the bedroom.  Guards stand frozen behind them holding their breath waiting for what Heda will do.

Clarke growls “Stupid Raven.”

“Your friend is the mastermind behind this?”

“Yeah she told me she used to do it to Finn all the time.  Water was regulated on the Ark so she filled the cups with whatever she could.  This was her idea for sure.”

“What do we do?”

Clarke sighs “Well we have two options.  We either walk in and get water all over the place or we take the cups out two at a time.”

Lexa nods her understanding.  They get to work grabbing as many cups as they can at a time and dumping them out.  They hand the empty cups to guards and handmaidens to take back down to the kitchen.  It takes them forever to clear all the cups from the floor.  When they are finished, they close the bedroom door and collapse on the bed.  Clarke turns on her side and gently places her hand on Lexa’s stomach.

“You should have let me pick up all the cups.  Your ribs must be aching by now.”

“They are a little sore but nothing I can’t endure.”

Clarke gently prods the Alpha’s sides but stops when Lexa winces.  She goes to get off the bed to get some medication but the Alpha stops her.

“Stay, I’m alright hodnes.”

Clarke purrs as she cuddles up to Lexa.  The Alpha’s muscles stay tense and the Omega knows it’s because of the discomfort.  She slides her hand under Lexa’s shirt and runs her nails up and down her abs.  She smiles as the muscles twitch under her fingers.  A low rumble begins in Lexa’s chest and the bulge in her pants grows.  Clarke slides her hand into Lexa’s pants and cups her.

Lexa moans “Klark…”

Clarke kisses the Alpha’s shoulder “Shh, let me help you relax.”

The Omega undoes the Alpha’s pants to give her more room.  She gathers some precum from the head of Lexa’s cock and begins to stroke her.  The Alpha growls and her hips buck.  One hand digs into Clarke’s back while the other grips the furs.  Clarke picks up her pace before smiling and slowing her hand to an almost stop.  Lexa snarls and bares her teeth.  Clarke laughs as she nips at the snarling Alpha’s chin.

“Snarl all you want Heda.  It doesn’t scare me.”

Clarke picks up and slows the pace of her strokes repeatedly bringing the Alpha close to the edge but not falling over.

Lexa snarls “I’m going to lose control if you keep doing that.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Klark” Lexa warns.

Clarke smiles and picks up her pace again.  This time she doesn’t slow down.  Lexa’s hips buck and a loud rumble builds in her chest.  Her abs tense and Clarke knows the Alpha is close.  She picks up her pace even more and sinks her teeth into her mark on Lexa’s neck.  The Alpha roars and releases into the Omega’s palm.  Rope after thick rope shoots out with no sign of stopping.  Finally, it reduces to a few weak spurts before the Alpha’s cock begins to soften.  Clarke releases her teeth from the Alpha’s neck and gently kisses the wound until it heals.  Lexa groans when she lifts her head and sees the mess she made all over her stomach and Clarke’s hand.

“I’m sorry hodnes.  It’s been a while.”

Clarke smiles and kisses Lexa’s jaw.  “Don’t you dare apologize.  It’s flattering and incredibly sexy.”

The Omega gets up and washes her hands and grabs a damp towel.  She takes it back into the bedroom.  She sits on the edge of the bed and cleans the Alpha off.

“I love you.”

“I love you too” Lexa purrs.

“How are your ribs?”

“I no longer feel them.  My body is too relaxed.”

Clarke smiles “Good.”

The Omega takes the towel back to the washroom before joining Lexa in bed again.  She cuddles into her and places her hand gently on her bare stomach. 

“Want me to do up your pants?”

Lexa shakes her head “Still too sensitive.”

“How do you think our little army is doing?”

Lexa laughs “I think they are probably doing well.”

“We should go check on them in a little bit.”

“Sha hodnes.  I can’t wait to see what they gathered.”

Clarke laughs along with Lexa.

___________________________

 

Ontari rips the furs off her bed and throws them on the floor.  Raven watches from her seat at the table.

“What are you doing?”

“Half of my stuff is missing!  I don’t understand.  I turn around and my thing are suddenly gone.”

“Are you sure you are not just misplacing them?”

“I’m sure.  What if I’m losing my mind?  Do you think Nia used some slow acting poison when she stabbed me?  Now I’m starting to hallucinate.”

“Relax hot stuff.  I’m sure that is not what’s happening but I don’t think poison is to blame.  Let me help you look for your stuff.  I’m sure everything is around this room somewhere.”

The Alpha tells Raven the list of items.  Raven searches one side of the room while Ontari searches the other.  The Alpha gets down on her stomach to look under the bed.  At first, she sees nothing until a pair of glowing eyes catches her attention.  She snarls hoping to scare whatever is under her bed.  Suddenly the creature takes off from under the bed with one of Ontari’s missing items in its hand.  Raven shrieks and falls back into one of the plush chairs in the room when the creature runs past her at full speed and out of the room.

“What the fuck was that?”

Ontari snarls “A raccoon and it has my bracelet.”

“Go after it.  I’ll catch up.”

The Alpha runs out of the room and sees one of the Nightbloods crouching at the end of the hall.  The raccoon places the bracelet in the Nightblood’s hand.

“Hey!” Ontari yells.

The Nightblood’s eyes go wide.  She shoos the raccoon away and tells the creature to run.  Ontari takes slow steps down the hall towards the young girl.

“Stay right there pup and I won’t hurt you.”

The Nightblood smiles “Catch me if you can Azgeda mutt.”  She takes off towards the stairs laughing the whole way.

Ontari snarls “I’m going to skin you alive pup.” 

She takes off after the Nightblood chasing her up the stairs.  They spill out into the throne room hallway.  The Nightblood giggles as she runs past the guards and into the throne room.  Ontari stops in front of the guards expecting them to stop her.  Instead they step away from the door to let her pass.  Behind Ontari the lift stops and Raven steps out.  She takes Ontari’s hand and they step into the throne room together.  Inside they find Heda looking regal as she sits on her throne.  Clarke is sitting on the arm of the large chair with one arm around Lexa’s shoulders.  Nightbloods and raccoons sit together in a semicircle at the base of the throne.  Ontari’s missing items sit in a pile near Lexa’s feet.

Ontari huffs and crosses her arms “It was you this whole time.”

Lexa nods “Sha.  Tampering with my war paint and the cups were smart, but you forget I always have an army at my disposal.  All day they have been working together to remove items from your quarters.  Little by little removing your possessions without leaving any traces behind.  Klark and I only had to sit back and watch.”

“So, those little creatures are trained to do your dirty work?” Raven asks.  “That is so awesome!  I so have to get me some of those.”

Lexa smiles “Continue to pull pranks on me and it will only get worse.  So, tell me Ontari kom Floukru, do you submit?”

Ontari’s eyes narrow before she smiles and laughs.  “Well played Heda.  Sha you win.  Truce?”

Lexa nods “Sha, a truce is acceptable.  Please join Klark and myself for dinner to celebrate?”

“Of course, Heda.”

The Nightbloods grab Ontari’s things and walk over to her.  They stick out their tongues as they hand her stuff back to her.  She snarls at them and they take off out of the room.  The couples make their way down towards the dining room.  The Omega and Beta in front with the Alphas trailing behind them.  Ontari bumps Lexa’s shoulder along the way.

“You’re glowing Heda.”

Lexa growls “Is there something you wish to say Ontari?”

The Alpha smiles “Looks like you’ve had a good day.”

“We are not having this conversation Ontari.”

Ontari laughs “Fine, but happiness looks good on you Heda.  That is all I wish to say.”

“I see you are getting closer with Reivon.”

“Sha I am.”

“She means a lot to my mate.  Hurt her and I will hurt you.”

Ontari nods “I understand Heda.  We’ve come a long way since our first meeting, haven’t we?”

“Sha.  You are tolerable now.”

Ontari laughs “You are as well.”

Lexa smiles and lightly shoves Ontari into the wall.  The Alpha growls and lightly shoves her back.  They go back and forth until Clarke turns around and glares at them.  They both drop their eyes and stop.  The couples step into the dining room where food is waiting for them.  They take their seats and fill up their plates.  Lexa stands and goes to grab a pitcher of ale.  As soon as her back is turned, Ontari grabs a bottle of hot pepper sauce and dumps it in the Heda’s food.  Clarke and Raven are busy chatting away not paying attention.  Lexa returns and sets the pitcher on the table.  She sits and takes a bite of her food.  Immediately she coughs and reaches for her ale.  Clarke and Raven turn to her alarmed.  Out of the corner of her eyes Lexa sees Ontari’s amused face.  She growls and jumps up from the table.  Ontari jumps up as well and takes off running.  Lexa snarls and runs after her.

Raven frowns “Should we go after them?  They are both injured and I don’t feel like fixing stitches tonight.”

“No, they will be fine.  At the worst, maybe a few bite marks.  Let them behave like young Alphas for the day.  They both need it.”

“They are pups at heart, aren’t they?”

Clarke laughs and raises her glass “Yes they are.”

Raven raises her glass as well.  “To our Alphas.”

“To our Alphas.”

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the final chapter friends. Thank you to everyone that has supported us throughout this story. We really enjoyed writing it and we hope all of you have enjoyed it as well. Thank you for sticking with us, especially when updates have been pretty infrequent lately. Please forgive us for the long wait.
> 
> We apologize for any mistakes.

The playful atmosphere around the tower disappeared as the Ambassadors were scheduled to arrive.  The Polis streets were buzzing with gossip and speculation, especially when it came to the Ice Nation.  Clarke, Raven, and Octavia sit in the center of the square talking and eating some meat on a stick.

“So how is it going banging the mighty Heda again?”

Clarke chokes on the food in her mouth as Octavia laughs and pats her back.

“Jesus Raven!” Clarke huffs as she recovers.

“What?  I’m curious.  Are you letting her at least nibble at your neck or is that like a restricted area still?”

“She totally lets her nibble” Octavia chimes in.

“You think?  Oh, I see what you are playing at Griff.  Let her bite but don’t let her bite.  You two have always had this weird power play thing going on.  It’s like foreplay for you.”

“I bet you drinks for a month that Heda explodes soon.”

“You’re on little Blake!”

Clarke growls “You two realize I’m still sitting here right?  It’s not a power play thing.”

Raven and Octavia give her looks that indicate they don’t believe her.

“It’s not!  I just didn’t want to jump right back into things.  The mating connection is a strong one and I want to make sure we are ready for that again.”

“But you trust her again, right?”

“Yeah I do.  It’s getting harder and harder to not have her bite anymore.  I won’t be able to hold out much longer.  I want to make it special though.  I was hoping you two would help me.”

Raven smiles “Of course we will help.  Just try and plan this and let her bite you before she loses it and kills every Alpha that dares to look at you.”

Clarke rolls her eyes “I won’t let it come to that.”

The whispers in the surrounding streets start to pick up.  Clarke doesn’t pay much attention until a familiar scent hits her.  She turns and finds Luna standing at the edge of the square smiling at her.  Clarke jumps to her feet and races towards the Alpha.  Luna laughs as Clarke jumps into her arms.  She spins the Omega around before setting her back down on her feet.

“Luna I can’t believe you are here.”

“I thought it was about time I visited Polis again.  Perhaps meet some of the Skaikru I have heard so much about.  Plus, two people I care very much about were injured fighting the Queen.  I had to make sure you and Ontari were alright.”

“I’m so glad you’re here.  How long are you staying?”

“I left my people in capable hands.  I have time.”

Octavia and Raven step up behind Clarke.

“Luna, you remember Octavia and this is my friend Raven.  Raven this is Luna, leader of the Floukru.”

The Alpha nods “It is good to see you again Okteivia.  It is nice to meet you Reivon kom Skaikru.”

Clarke whispers something in Luna’s ear.  The Alpha listens intently, her eyes narrowing occasionally.  When they separate, Luna stares at Raven.  She steps closer to the Beta until there is barely a foot between them.

“You know Reivon, I didn’t run from my conclave because I thought I would lose.  I left because I knew I would win.  No one would have been able to stop me from becoming Heda.  Not even Leksa.  Just remember that.”

Raven glares at the leader “I don’t know everything about the conclave, but last time I checked there were no bombs involved.  That won’t be the case if you face me.  So, bring it fish lady.”

Clarke and Octavia stand perfectly still as the tension builds around the Alpha and Beta.  Clarke’s instinct is to step in and defend her friend, but she knows she can’t.  Luna is a very important person in Ontari’s life.  Her opinion and approval will matter to the Alpha.  Clarke stepping in would make Raven look weak.  The tension lasts for a few more moments before Luna laughs and embraces Raven.

“I like you Reivon kom Skaikru.  Ontari has chosen well.”

Clarke smiles “I’m going to take Luna to the tower.  Can I leave you two alone or do I need to send Lincoln to keep you out of trouble?”

Both Octavia and Raven scoff and roll their eyes.  Before Clarke can walk off with Luna, Raven stops her.

“What did you whisper to her?”

“I told her you are Ontari’s future mate.”

“Is it true about her fighting skills?”

“I tend to be a bit biased when it comes to Lexa.  I think she can beat anyone and everyone.  Luna is quite skilled though.  It would be a brutal fight.  Thank god they are civil and not enemies.”

“Do you think she likes me?”

“You did well Raven.  She likes you.  You have nothing to worry about.”

Clarke hugs Raven and Octavia before linking her arm with Luna’s and guiding her towards the tower.

“You look well Klark.  Happier than when I first laid eyes on you.”

“I feel better.  I’m happy again.”

“My Ambassador told me of Ontari’s injuries and yours.  It was very foolish of you to go after Nia alone.  You are lucky your fight is not over.”  Luna sighs “Are you alright?  Are you healing well?”

“I had to stop her Luna, even if I died in the process.  I’m fine.  My stitches have been taken out.  There are only angry red marks left behind.”

“I do not like hearing that you are injured.  I’ve come to care for you like I do Ontari.”

Clarke stops and leans into Luna “I’m fine, I promise.”  The Omega smiles “Come on, Ontari will be thrilled to see you.”

_________________________

 

Leksa watches Klark walk in with an Alpha that she has not seen in a long time.  She melts at the smile and look of pure happiness on her Omega’s face.  At the same time her skin itches and burns as her Alpha claws at her insides.  She desires to rip Luna away from Klark and sink her teeth into the Omega’s neck.  Leksa clenches her jaw and wills her feet to stay rooted in place.  She sets down reports from the Ice Nation and watches the pair approach.  When they get closer, Klark drops Luna’s arm and walks closer to Leksa.  The Omega wraps her arms around the Alpha’s middle and places a kiss on her neck before resting her forehead there.

“Hi”

Leksa feels her Alpha begin to relax.  She takes a deep breath and places a kiss on Klark’s head.  “Hi.”  She takes a few more moments to enjoy the Omega’s warmth before addressing the other Alpha in the room.  “Luna, it has been a long time.   We were not expecting you.  If I had known, I would have greeted you at the gates.”

“I didn’t want you to make a fuss Leksa.  How are your ribs?  All healed I hope.”

“Like nothing ever happened.”

Luna nods “Good to hear.”

“How long are you staying?”

“I am not sure yet.  I hope you don’t mind.”

“You are welcome for as long as you wish.”

Titus releases a vicious snarl as he storms into the room.  “You should not be here coward!”

Luna smiles “Always good to see you Titus.”

“Heda you need to send her away!”

Leksa growls as she extracts herself from Klark.  Her eyes harden as she takes a menacing step towards the Flamekeeper.  “You do not tell me what I need and don’t need to do.  Remember your place Titus.”

Titus bows his head “My apologies Heda.  I did not mean to challenge you.”

Leksa looks at Luna before turning back to Titus.  “Luna is here as my guest.  You will treat her with respect while she is here.  Is that understood?”

“Sha Heda.”

“Leave us and prepare the Nightbloods for training.”

Titus glares at Luna before bowing and storming out of the room.

Luna chuckles “I see some things never change.”

Leksa gives Luna a stiff nod.  “I’m sure you want to see Ontari.  She’s upstairs with Klark’s mother Abi.”

“Mochof for taking Ontari in and giving her a place to recover.”

“It’s the least I could do after she came for me.”

“I hope she hasn’t caused you too much trouble.”

That comment breaks Leksa’s stoic face.  “More trouble than you can imagine.  Lucky for her she has grown on me.  Otherwise I would have put her on a tree long ago.”

Luna gives Leksa an amused knowing look.  A handmaiden steps into the room.  Leksa smiles at her and tells her to show Luna to Ontari’s room.  The Alpha thanks Leksa again before following the handmaiden out.

Klark wraps her arms around Leksa from behind and rests her chin on her shoulder.  “Are you alright?  Is Luna being here a problem?”

“Luna is a Clan leader.  She is always welcome in Polis.”

“That answer was Heda speaking.  I want Lexa.  Are you ok with Luna being here?”

“You two seem close.”

Klark spins Leksa around and looks at her with a raised brow.  “Is that where this is going?”

Leksa thinks carefully about her next words.  Her Alpha begins to claw at her insides again.  Before Leksa can choose how to answer, Klark changes the subject.

“There is a celebration tonight to honor the end of the war and the renewed strength of the Coalition.”  The Omega steps closer “Will you be my date?”

Leksa smiles “I would like nothing more.  Unfortunately, before that I must meet with the Ambassadors.  I would like it if you would be there.” 

“If you want me there, I will be there.”

Leksa steps away from Klark and picks up the papers she was previously reading.  The Omega starts to leave the room but stops when she reaches the door.

“I am close with Luna.  We spent hours and hours talking while I was with the Floukru.  She was a great listener and she helped me heal.  She never touched me Lexa.  She is no threat to you.”

Klark gives Leksa a small smile and leaves the room.

________________________

 

Luna thanks the handmaiden and quietly steps into Ontari’s room.  The former Azgeda Alpha is sitting on the edge of the plush bed while an older Alpha kneels in front of her.  The older Alpha gently pokes and prods Ontari’s healing wound.  Ontari doesn’t flinch or grimace which is a good sign.  Luna knows it doesn’t mean much though.  Ontari has felt a lot of pain in her life.  More than anyone should.  She has become very skilled at hiding it as to not show weakness.  Ontari catches Luna’s scent and looks up.  Luna watches as Ontari’s eyes turn from neutral to sparkling with joy.

“What are you doing here?”

Luna huffs “That is the first thing you say to me?  I expected a better greeting than that.”

The older Alpha stands up and so does Ontari.  She pulls her shirt down as she walks towards Luna.  Her pace picks up with each step until she is close enough to throw her arms around the leader.  Luna laughs and pulls Ontari in tight.

“I’ve missed you my friend.”

“I’ve missed you too.”

“Our Ambassador has been sending me frequent updates about your injuries.  You scared me my friend.  You really scared me.”

Luna feels puffs of air against her neck as Ontari chuckles.  “You know I’m harder to kill than that.”

“Sha you are.”  Luna pulls back and holds Ontari at arm’s length.  She smiles as she looks her over.  She looks over at the older Alpha still standing by the bed.  “Moba, how rude of me.  I am Luna the leader of the Floukru.”

“I’m Abby Griffin.  It’s nice to meet you Luna.  I’ve heard a lot of good things about you from my daughter.  Thank you for taking her in and giving her a place to heal when she needed it.”

“You have sired an amazing pup Abi.  You should be very proud.  Ontari and Klark mean a great deal to me.  Mochof for healing them both.”

“Neither one of them is an easy patient” Abi says with a smile, “But they both made great recoveries.” She walks over to Ontari and hands her a jar of salve.  “You are cleared to start training again Ontari.  Try to start out light at first.  Don’t try and push it too much too fast.  Come find me if you have any pain or burning around the wound.”

“Mochof Abi.”

“Pro Ontari.  I’m glad I’ve finally gotten to meet you Luna.  I hope we can talk again soon.”

“I would enjoy that very much Abi.”

Abi nods to both of them before leaving the room.  Luna throws an arm around Ontari’s shoulder.

“How has Polis been treating you my friend?”

Ontari shrugs “I pretty much own the place.”

Luna lightly shoves the Alpha before stepping away.  She sits in one of the table chairs and throws her legs up.  “I hear you have found someone to keep your furs warm.”

Ontari snarls “She is more than that.”

Luna gives her a knowing smirk and Ontari rolls her eyes with a huff.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Sha I did.  I wanted to see where you stand.  I’ve gotten my answer.  I met Reivon this morning.”

“You did?  What do you think?”

“Does it matter what I think?”

Ontari growls “Of course it does!”

Luna places her feet back on to the floor and stands.  She walks over to the Alpha and places a hand on her shoulder.  “You have chosen well Ontari.  Reivon is strong and will be a wonderful mate if you choose to bite her.”

“So, you approve?”

“I do.”  Luna smiles “The journey has made me hungry and I could use a good ale.  Do you feel like showing me the best spots?”

Ontari laughs “I know the perfect place.”

“Lead the way my friend.”

_________________________

 

Clarke and Lexa quietly stand on the balcony behind Lexa’s throne.  They watch the hive that is Polis buzz with activity below them.  Behind them they can hear soft murmurs as the Ambassadors file into the throne room.

“Are you ready?” Clarke asks breaking the silence.

“Sha, let’s get this over with.”

Clarke follows Lexa into the room.  The Ambassadors immediately stand and bow.  Lexa stands before her throne and tells the Ambassadors to sit.  Clarke goes to stand near Bellamy in the Skaikru’s designated chair.  He offers the chair to the Omega but she smiles and shakes her head.  He reluctantly sits and Clarke stands behind him.  Lexa walks down the steps and continues down the red aisle.  She comes to a stop halfway down, about where Clarke killed one of the former Ambassadors.

“All of you are here because your predecessors failed.  They failed to carry out their duties and they failed to be loyal to the Coalition.  Most were lucky to leave Polis with their lives.  Your leaders are lucky I have not demanded their heads.  Skaikru and Floukru were the only ones that did not cower to Nia’s threats.  Because of this, I am giving their Clans premium trade routes.  They will also get supplies first for winter.  Does anyone wish to challenge me on this?”

All of the Ambassadors’ eyes drop to the floor in a show of submission.

“Good.”  Lexa walk back up to her throne and sits down.  “I welcome you to Polis Ambassadors.  I hope none of you make the same mistakes.  Let’s begin.”

Hours go by as new trade routes are hashed out and deliveries from Polis are organized.  The meeting ends with each new Ambassador swearing their allegiance to the Coalition and Lexa.  After saying goodbye to Bellamy, Clarke steps out on the balcony feeling optimistic that the peace will hold.  Lexa steps outside and stands shoulder to shoulder with the Omega.

“That went well, didn’t it?”

Lexa nods “I knew it would.  They may not completely fear me anymore, but they do fear you. Because of that, the Coalition will hold.”

“I wish they didn’t fear me.”

“I know hodnes.”

Clarke sighs as she leans forward against the railing.  Lexa places a hand on her back and kisses the side of her head.  The Omega feels the Alpha suddenly smile against her skin.

“Are you ready for the celebration tonight?”

Clarke smiles “I am.”

“Reivon talks of something called ‘Party Girl Griffin’.  Am I going to get to see that tonight?”

Clarke laughs and covers her face with her hands.  “Oh god, I can’t believe she told you about that.  No, that side of me will not be making an appearance tonight.”

“That is unfortunate.  I was looking forward to meeting her.”

“Maybe some other time.”

“Shall we get changed and get ready?”

Clarke steps back from the railing and holds out her hand to Lexa.  “Let’s go Heda.”

_________________________

 

Luna grabs two tall cups of ale and sits down next to Leksa.  She hands one of the cups to her.  Leksa accepts the offering but her eyes stay fixed on a dancing Klark.  Luna smiles as she watches the Omega laugh and dance.

“She is truly amazing.”

Leksa smiles “She’s perfect.”  The Alpha turns her attention away from her mate.  “I apologize for being so cold earlier.  You did not deserve that.”

“We have known each other for a long time Leksa.  I know not to take offense when your Alpha gets moody.”

Leksa playfully snarls as she bumps shoulders with Luna.  “Thank you for taking such good care of her.”

“Of course, Leksa.  So how much has Titus complained since I’ve arrived?”

“Only every chance he gets” Leksa groans.  “I swear if he complains one more time I’m kicking him off the top of the tower.”

Luna laughs and knocks her glass with Leksa’s.  They drink and drink until their cups are empty.  Luna gets to her feet after stumbling a little.

“I need another one.  Interested Heda?”

“Yes please.”

“Coming right up.”

Klark approaches as Luna walks away.  The Alpha winks at the Omega when they touch as they pass.  Klark straddles Leksa lap when she reaches her and pulls her into a kiss.

Leksa moans “Mmm you have been drinking more than ale.”

Klark smiles “A new brew from Monty and Raven.  They call it supernova.”

“It sounds poisonous.”

“It probably is.”

“Did you have fun dancing?”

“I did, but I would rather be with you.  Do you have to stay here for much longer?”

Leksa shakes her head “No I can leave at any time.  Why?”

“I have a surprise for you.”

Klark climbs off Leksa and holds out her hand.  The Alpha takes it and allows the Omega to pull her up.  Klark leads her through the festivities back towards the tower. 

Luna smirks when she sees them leaving “I guess you won’t be needing this drink after all Heda.”

Leksa happily watches Klark’s hips sway with every step back to their bedroom.  She forces herself to suppress a growl at least ten times on the journey back.  Klark tells Leksa to close her eyes when they reach their door.  The Alpha does as she is told.  She hears the doors open and close after they step inside.

“Ok, open them.”

Leksa opens her eyes and is immediately in awe.  There are lit candles all around the room giving it a nice soft glow.  There is a tray of fruits, chocolates, and cheeses on the table along with a pitcher of wine.

“Klark, how did you do all of this?”

“Octavia and Raven helped.”

The Omega leads Leksa over to the table and sits her down.  She sits in her lap and cuddles in close.  They sip wine and feed each other playfully nipping at each other’s fingers.  Klark bites into a strawberry and the juices run down her chin.  Leksa leans forward and licks the line of liquid until she reaches the Omega’s lips.  She catches the plump bottom lip with her teeth and gives it a bite.

Klark moans “Take me to bed Heda.”

Leksa growls as she lifts Klark into her arms.  She carries her across the room and gently sets her down on the bed.  Klark kicks off her boots and socks.  She shuffles backwards on the bed until she is against the headboard.  Leksa removes her boots as well and crawls after her until she is hovering over the Omega.  She leans down and gently kisses her lips.  Klark growls and pulls Leksa down on top of her.

“You don’t have to be gentle Lex.”  Klark looks into Leksa’s eyes “I’m yours Heda.  Take me.”

Leksa snarls as she rips Klark’s shirt and chest binding off her body.  She pulls off her own shirt and throws it across the room.  They both moan at the first touch of skin to skin.  Klark runs her nails down Leksa strong arms as the Alpha bites and kisses across her collarbone.  Leksa growls as she grinds down into Klark’s parted legs.  She kisses down to the Omega’s chest sucking and nipping her erect nipples.

“Lexa beja.”

Klark pushes at Leksa’s head and shoulders trying to get her where she wants her.  The Alpha kisses down Klark’s stomach and nips at her lower belly.  She unbuttons the Omega’s pants and pulls them down her hips.  She pulls the pants off Klark’s legs and throws them aside.  She rips the Omega’s underwear off her body causing Klark to gasp.  She kisses up the inside of Klark’s thighs and stops right before she reaches the Omega’s center.  She can feel Klark’s dripping heat radiating against her lips.

“Beja Lexa, beja.”

Leksa dives in giving Klark’s center a broad lick.  Klark’s hips buck and Leksa forces them down with her hands.  The Alpha licks and sucks purposely avoiding the Omega’s clit.  Klark’s fingers dig into the back of Leksa’s neck and her shoulder.

“Lexa I swear to god if you don’t…” Klark begins to growl but stops when Leksa nips at her clit.

The Alpha licks tight circles around the erect bud.  Klark arches off the bed and digs into Leksa harder.  With the noises the Omega is making, Leksa knows she is close to falling over the edge.  She gives the Omega one more broad lick before pulling back.

“What the fuck Lex?”

Leksa smiles as she steps off the bed.  She unbuttons her pants and pulls them down her hips freeing her painfully hard erection.  Klark moans at the sight.  The Alpha kicks off her pants and climbs back on top of Klark.  She takes her cock in her hand and rubs the sensitive head over Klark’s clit.  The Omega claws and scratches at her back.  Leksa pumps herself a couple times before lining herself up and slowly sinking into her Omega.  Slowly she pushes in inch by inch until she is fully sheathed.  She pauses for a second to allow the Omega to adjust.  After a moment, Klark gives her a nod and kisses her jaw.  Leksa starts off slow but it doesn’t take long for her to pick up her pace.  Klark bites at her neck and encourages her to be rougher.  Leksa grabs Klark’s hands and pins them above her head as she pounds into her.  The sight of Klark’s head thrown back and chest heaving makes Leksa’s Alpha soar with love and pride.

“Lex I’m gonna…”

“I’m with you hodnes.  Cum for me.”

Leksa releases Klark’s hands and they immediately dig into her back again.  Klark looks lovingly into the Alpha’s eyes.

“Lex…”

“Sha ai hodnes.”

“Bite me.”

Leksa’s thrusts falter for a second before she continues her pace.  “Are you sure?”

“Sha baby.  Bite me.”

It only takes two more thrusts before Klark is falling over the edge.  The Omega screams Leksa’s name and turns her head to the side.  Leksa can’t hold back anymore feeling the Omega clench around her cock.  She sinks in as far as she can and releases rope after thick rope into her mate.

“Ain (mine)!” Leksa snarls right before she sinks her teeth into where Klark’s jaw and neck meet. 

There would be no covering this bite.  Not that Klark would.  The location means it will forever be visible for everyone to see no matter what the Omega is wearing.  Leksa’s teeth don’t release from Klark’s neck until the last of her seed spurts into her Omega.  The Alpha’s teeth gently release the skin when she is finished.  She licks and kisses the wound until it scars over leaving a perfect impression of her teeth.  She buries her nose into Klark’s neck and takes a deep breath.  She purrs and she smells her scent mix with Klark’s again.  The Omega lightly runs her fingers up and down Leksa’s back.  The Alpha lifts her head to look into Klark’s eyes.  Klark smiles as she runs a finger along Leksa’s jaw and places a kiss on her lips.

“Hi”

Leksa smiles “Hi.”

“I love you my Alpha.”

“I love you too my Omega.”

_________________________

 

**4 Years Later**

Leksa takes slow quiet steps through the woods.  A giggle and the crunching of leaves sounds behind her.  She smiles and turns around catching the glimpse a small body running through the forest.  Leksa takes cautious steps towards the sound.  Another giggle echoes through the trees behind her.  She switches directions to follow the noise.  She silently makes her way through the trees.  She stops when she hears faint footsteps coming up behind her.  Leksa pretends not to hear them and keeps moving forward.  The little steps get closer and closer until they are right on her tail.  Another giggle sound right behind her.  Leksa quickly spins around and playfully growls at the little dark haired blue eyed Alpha smiling behind her.  The little girl giggles and takes off like a shot through the trees.  Leksa gives chase until they reach the edge of a clearing.  She stops as soon as she exits the trees and her feet hit the grass.  She watches Klark kneel down in the middle of the clearing and hold out her arms.  The little Alpha races into them and clings to the Omega.  Klark laughs as she stands and spins the little girl around.  Leksa slowly approaches unable to take her eyes off of them.

“What took you so long?  Did you make your nomon chase you again?”

The little girl nods.

“Did she catch you?”

The little girl subtly puffs out her chest as she shakes her head.  She squirms in Klark’s arms as the Omega playfully pokes her belly.

“That’s because you’re such a quick little monkey.”

“Mama I’m hungry.”

“You know what?  I am too.  How about we head home and get something to eat.  What do you think Lex?”

Leksa nods keeping her eyes on the little girl.  “Yeah sure.  That sounds great.”

Klark holds out her hand.  Leksa links their fingers together and they leave the clearing.  Little Anya cheerfully tells Klark about she evaded Leksa.

“Anya is going to be a very skilled warrior.”

The little girl’s chest puffs out with pride at her sire’s praise.  Klark smiles and kisses Anya’s forehead.  They are halfway through the forest back to Polis when Leksa stops.

Klark frowns concerned “What’s wrong?”

Leksa smiles reassuringly “Nothing hodnes.  I’m just thinking about when Nia had me in that tent.”

“What made you think about that?” Klark asks confused.

“I never told you, I saw all of this.  The past Commanders sent you to me so that I wouldn’t give up.  At first, we were in our bedroom in Polis.  You walked out the door and I followed.  When I stepped out of the room I was in these woods.  I saw Anya.  I didn’t know her name at the time, but I knew they were showing me our daughter.  I was at this exact spot that the Commanders pulled me away.  I opened my eyes and Ontari walked into the tent.  Seeing you and seeing Anya made me determined to fight.  Determined to live.”

Klark tugs Leksa closer until the three of them are cuddled up close.  “Next time you meditate be sure to thank the past Commanders for me.”

“I will hodnes.”

Leksa pulls Klark into a kiss.  Anya squirms in Klark’s arms again.

“Gross nomon.”

Leksa pulls back and laughs.  She places kisses on her daughter’s and mate’s heads before taking Klark’s hand again.  Anya’s stomach rumbles and a second later so does Klark’s.

Leksa smiles “Let’s go home and get that lunch.  I can’t have my mate and pup starving, now can I?”

The Alpha wraps an arm around her pack and pulls them in close as they continue back home.

“Ai hod yu in.”

“Ai hod yu in Klark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to every single one of you. Your support has meant the world to us <3.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :). We don't have a set schedule for posting this story. Will sort of be at random. Won't be too long in between posts though. Chapters will be short. We hope you enjoy :).


End file.
